Rock 'N' Roll High School
by TheJoshuaTree87
Summary: A paired class assignment provokes tension and unease between two completely different students, now obligated to collaborate with each other. In time, a bond is established, but what will come of their newfound respect and appreciation for one another, especially when their connection begins to evolve beyond friendship?
1. Blitzkrieg Bop

With frightening speed, the repulsive creature closed the distance between it and the weakened hero and extended its leg, delivering a strike to their face with the sole of its rotted, decaying foot. The force of the attack projected All Might backwards with incredible velocity, and upon impacting the damaged building behind him, the entire foundation crumbled and collapsed upon him.

The suspense and tension was unbearable for the ensemble of citizens who waited anxiously for a signal that their protector had survived the destruction. The zealous All Might followers in the crowds were adamant that he'd persevere. He was All Might after all, and he always managed to overcome even the most threatening of adversaries.

As the dust and ash slowly dispelled, the hero's silhouette became visible once more, confirming that he was still conscious. Intense relief and comfort overcame the civilians. But upon witnessing his expression, a confronting discovery was made - the hero's iconic smile was now disturbingly absent.

Throughout the fight, his trademark grin that inspired hope and courage gradually disappeared, and his demeanour devolved from one of confidence to its current form - one of intense anguish and pain. All Might had more than established himself as an unstoppable, unyielding force of justice, and now here he was - appearing as if he was on the verge of collapsing and submitting to this exceedingly dangerous foe. The crowds pleaded for him to stand, but the expression displayed on the hero's face denounced any possibilities of a potential comeback. All Might's eyes expressed pure fear, despair and hopelessness.

A faint whisper emerged from the hero's trembling lips as they wiped the blood decorating their mouth. "S-such…such strength…"

An unbearable, piercing screech alerted the crowd and All Might's attention back to his opponent. The creature methodically approached, scraping its claws across its chest and digging their nails into their flesh, producing a trident of bloody lines that vanished just as quickly as they appeared. The creature's rapid tissue regeneration was in full display. All Might tensed, immediately recognising the gesture as a signal that the creature wasn't affected by his presence.

All Might channelled all his remaining strength and resolve into returning to his feet, but before he could, his face became enveloped by the monster's palm and talons, and they effortlessly elevated him off the ground. The hero contested against the foe's mighty grip as he wrapped his hands around their wrist, but this only caused the towering monstrosity to tighten its hold of him.

As the hero struggled to escape their clutches, All Might, as well as the attentive watchers, instinctively tensed upon witnessing the beast draw back a clenched fist, preparing for what could very well be the finishing blow. All Might clenched his eyes shut and prepared himself for the end.

But no such sensations of pain came. Upon inspection, All Might discovered his foe had hesitated. Just what on Earth had happened? The hero was then treated to an unexpected noise – what sounded like a menacing sizzle. The creature's attention was diverted elsewhere, and following their gaze All Might discovered what appeared to be greenish slime decorating the monster's retracted arm. And upon closer examination, this substance appeared to be inflicting severe damage.

Suddenly, the monster's arm completely detached from its body, followed by a screech of pain. The substance had dissolved through the creature's flesh, and faster than its tissue regeneration could operate.

"Oi, ugly!"

An unexpected, voice demanded the beast's attention, and upon turning to investigate, All Might too discovered the silhouette of a young woman slowly approaching their position. But it was no ordinary citizen. Upon studying their colourful attire and unmistakable pink skin, All Might discovered this hero had once been a student of his, and they'd been the source of the dismemberment.

"Let him go", she commanded.

The monster hissed menacingly.

The young woman pointed threateningly. "I said, 'let him go!'"

Extending a hand desperately, All Might pleaded for her to retreat; this opponent was far too powerful, even for him. But the colourful hero did not. Instead, she planted her feet firmly, exhibiting confidence and courage he only wished he possessed.

All Might soon found himself released from its grasp and he was lazily discarded. Far too exhausted to move, he could only watch in terror as the now one-armed monstrosity charged at his saviour.

A small smirk appeared on the young woman's face. "Well, if _that's_ how you want it…"

The monster closed the distance and plunged it's fist into the concrete in an effort to crush its new opponent, but the young woman dodged it effortlessly. The onlookers and All Might soon realised the soles of the young woman's boots were producing the very same acidic substance, and the trail of slime beside her confirmed she'd relied on it as a means of movement and evasion. But even more impressive was her reaction, as upon avoiding the oncoming attack, the monster had left itself vulnerable to a counter. The young woman retaliated by saturating the remaining arm with her acidic slime, prompting her foe to howl in pain. It tried desperately to discard the slime, but the efforts were in vain as that arm too succumbed to the damage inflicted and detached from the body accordingly.

The monster was desperately trying to regenerate the lost limbs, but any such recovery was negated by the remaining slime still dissolving the flesh. Deprived of its initial instruments for attack, the beast desperately lunged at her with its jaws extended, but like before, the young woman evaded the strikes gracefully. After performing an elegant pirouette, she seized the opportunity for a counter-attack and coated its right leg with her Quirk. It didn't take long before the beast collapsed onto the concrete, now incapable of standing.

The young woman studied the monster as it wriggled and convulsed vigorously. In spite of the carnage and destruction this thing had inflicted upon the city and its inhabitants, for a brief second she almost pitied it. What had motivated this being to commit such horrible acts? She wasn't, however, emotionally content with ending another living creature's life, and instead produced a large torrent of slime to create a boundary surrounding her foe. The action had proved successful as the monster dared not venture any farther towards the harmful substance.

With her opponent now incapacitated, the young woman released a deep exhale of relief and exhaustion, turned to inspect the fallen hero, and she was relieved to see All Might slowly but surely returning to his knees.

"Young Ashido?"

Mina felt her heartbeat accelerate. He actually recognised her. "S-sir, can you stand? Are you alright?" She asked fearfully, offering her hand.

After accepting it, Mina gently supported him back to his feet. What was even more relieving for her, however, was that his iconic smile had finally returned.

"I am now" he answered, wounded and exhausted. The global icon bowed his head appreciatively. "Thank you. I owe you my life."

Mina desperately tried to maintain her composure in front of one of her idols. Some of her excitement, however, manifested – in the form of her legs shaking eagerly. She laughed nervously. "W-well, I couldn't just sit back and watch the greatest hero of all time suffer…"

A soft chuckle escaped from the man before he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I believe that title belongs to you now."

Mina's heart skipped as she struggled to process that comment; had he really just said that? The young woman didn't have much time to evaluate the information as she was suddenly treated to an unexpected noise – what sounded like cheering and applause.

Inspecting the surroundings, Mina discovered the ensemble of innocent people All Might had protected were applauding wildly. Mina was about to step aside and allow them to praise their hero when she discovered that their attention was directed at her. Was this ovation really for her?

"The people wish to know the name of their hero" explained All Might, followed by an affirming nod, "and so do I."

Her hero identity had been a subject she'd spent many hours evaluating, and while there were many names she wished to be identified by, there was one she was particularly keen on pursuing.

The young woman nodded confidently. "Alien Queen."

"An inspiring name indeed."

The towering hero suddenly erupted into laughter – a sound of nostalgia and familiarity that resonated with surrounding crowds, including Mina. "It's fine now" he announced courageously, "why?" He motioned towards the young woman adjacent him. "Because the new defendant of peace and justice is here: Alien Queen."

Totally unprepared for such an announcement, Mina was in the process of protesting such a bold and inaccurate declaration when she was abruptly treated to the return of the intense cheering and applause. But now, it was accompanied by the hero name being chanted repeatedly with the energy and passion usually reserved for heroes like All Might. Mina couldn't fathom what was happening. Completely overwhelmed with delight, the young woman bit her lip to control her excitement and nervously raised a hand for the audience. The crowd immediately responded, and their applause grew louder.

"May I ask you of something?"

Mina immediately straightened her posture. "Yes, sir. Of course."

Such a question provoked insatiable curiosity as she eagerly speculating what All Might could want of her. Mina's anxious mind immediately arrived at the most unlikely conclusion, but the one she hoped ever so much for. Was this really happening? Was the greatest hero to ever grace the Earth really going to bestow upon her his prestigious title?

All Might presented another one of his inspiring grins before whispering in her ear. "Can you wake up, Mina?"

It was only after a few seconds did those words register.

"E-excuse me, sir?"

All Might's smile widened before he unexpectedly erupted. "Wake up, Mina!"

* * *

No sooner than after he'd repeated his words did Mina find the ruined city, the civilians and All Might had all vanished from sight, replaced with the familiar locale she recognised as her bedroom. She stirred uncomfortably; her mouth was dry and her eyes hadn't properly adjusted to the window's light illuminating the room. And because of the lingering sleep paralysis, she hadn't been able to acknowledge the figure in the doorway entrance.

"Mina. Up! Now!" Her mother instructed sternly. "If you aren't ready in ten minutes, I'm leaving without you." The command was accompanied by the closing of her door.

The young woman lethargically rolled over onto her stomach, groaning into her pillow. And just when her dream had reached the climax.

* * *

Unfolding the aluminium wrapper, Mina removed the buttered toast she'd been offered before being ushered out the door urgently. Because of her tardiness, no time had been available for a decent breakfast. Instead, Mina proceeded to nibble on the lukewarm slice of toast as she absent-mindedly gazed outside the passenger seat window.

Apart of her was still disgruntled from being awoken prematurely, but the dominating part of her being felt remorseful for upsetting her mother with her carelessness and negligent time-management. And if the rhythmic rapping of finger's gripping the steering wheel were a signal to go by, they were still displeased.

Mina sighed as her gaze migrated to her lap. "...Sorry."

Allowing time for her apology to register, she returned her attention to discover her mother was still concentrating on the road. "Every morning, I swear..."

"It's not _every_ morning."

"I've had to wake you up three times in the past week." The older woman shook her head. "I don't want this to become part of your routine."

Mina disposed of the aluminium and folded her arms, disheartened. "Great, you hate me now…"

"I don't…"

Mina observed her mother divert their attention towards her with a contrite expression.

"I just really wish you wouldn't insist on staying up so late on school nights. How are you supposed to concentrate the next day if you haven't properly rested?"

Mina acknowledged; perhaps she had started staying up later than she was expected to.

"I know I don't go to be as early as I used to, but it's not something you need to worry about. I'm older now."

"I just don't want this to affect your progress at school", her mother confessed softly.

Noticing the distress her mother was experiencing, Mina adopted a hopeful smile. "It's not, I promise" she reassured. "If I really _was_ struggling, don't you think the school would have contacted you by now?"

Her mother acknowledged with a nod. "You're right; I _am_ overreacting."

Relieved to see her mother was improving, Mina elected to better explain herself for her carelessness. "I had a legit reason why I stayed up so late. I was on the phone with a friend, and they-"

Mina hesitated, remembering that the extended conversation she'd exchanged with Toru was incredibly personal, and sharing that information was breach of trust and confidentiality. The invisible girl had pleaded with her to keep it a secret, and Mina had promised them she would respect their wishes.

"I know. I could hear you last night."

Mina's body tensed. Just how much had her mother heard of their conversation? It was supposed to private.

Her mother offered a small smile. "I'm proud of you for doing that."

Mina averted her gaze bashfully. She certainly didn't believe she deserved such praise when all she'd done was offer a listening ear for her distressed friend.

"I just don't want to have to keep waking you every morning. I mean, how can you aspire to be a professional hero if you don't maintain a balanced sleeping schedule?"

"Oh, don't be like that…" Mina groaned, displeased that her mother had played that card.

"I'm just saying, do you think All Might or Endeavour have _their_ mothers wake them up every morning?"

A smile graced the student's face over that amusing thought. "Well, we don't know that, do we? I mean, they might. You never know."

Her mother returned the smile. "I would hope not."

Although she still believed her sleeping schedule was no cause for real alarm, Mino still acknowledged that some adjustments would have to be made to better improve the pattern. Her mother had been speaking from a place of truth.

"I'll go to be earlier from now on, if you want."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that very much. You know that I don't mind how long you're awake on weekends, it's just…during the week, and when you have school the next day…"

"I understand. When do you want me in bed?"

"Before midnight, please, or even earlier if that's possible" they explained, 'just so you can get enough hours of sleep. If you continue staying up past midnight, you're going to fall into a pattern, and one I don't want you to adopt. What if I hadn't been there to wake you? You might've slept in and missed attendance in the morning."

Mina scoffed over that notion. "That won't happen."

"I'm just saying it could've. Just imagine what you might miss out on if you don't attend school on time."

"Yeah, the school might get attacked again."

Mina hadn't meant to insinuate anything unpleasant or confronting. Her remark had just been a bout of dark humour. But from her mother's frightened gaze, they evidently hadn't interpreted the comment Mina intended.

It had been some time since the League of Villains held the Class of 1-A hostage, and although Mina and her fellow students had long since come to terms with that incident, their recovery time still hadn't made that experience any less traumatic. And Mina immediately regretted joking about what had been such a very harrowing experience for not just the students and teachers but their families.

Mina laughed nervously. "That was a joke" she explained desperately, but her mother didn't respond. Instead, the older woman returned to concentrating exclusively on the road; the exact reaction the young woman didn't wish for.

Disappointed in herself, Mina acknowledged she'd overstepped a personal boundary. Realising there was nothing more she could say, Mina elected to refrain from speaking entirely for the duration of their drive, and occupied the rest of the time by gazing out the window.

Mina rubbed her brow to ease her discomfort. It was clear her sleeping pattern wasn't the only habit she needed to improve upon.


	2. Commando

The young man clutched his cloak tightly as he continued his exploration of the devastated city. It didn't take an extensive investigation for him to conclude that a dangerous force was at work, and one he'd yet to encounter it. Approaching the end of a block, Fumikage Tokoyami positioned himself behind the corner of the adjacent building. For the duration of his investigation, the only sound that audible had been his breathing and footsteps. Fumikage had always valued stillness and tranquillity, but even was unnerved by how baron and empty the typically bustling, congregated city had become. Just what had happened during his absence?

To his peers, it was possible they perceived him as a stoic and collected being – an assessment that wasn't entirely accurate. Though he would never confess it verbally, in truth he harboured his own intense insecurities, much like other students – and such doubt and reluctance had manifested itself in that moment.

But now was not the time for hesitation. If he really was the only inhabitant seemingly still active in the city, it was his responsibility to search for any survivors, and possibly apprehend whatever fiend was accountable for the destruction. But if the frighteningly large and deep talon marks engraved into the buildings were a signal to go by, this threat was something exceedingly dangerous.

Fumikage rounded the corner to assess the damage. And the horrifying scene he discovered was something he never expected. Decorating the streets and footpaths were the bodies of his classmates. Some students had several limbs removed, some had received severe physical force to their heads, and some had even been inflicted with the same claw marks found repeatedly throughout the city. He anxiously investigated for any survivors, but ultimately found none.

Accepting there was little he could do, the young man assumed the centre of the street, brought his hands together and silently recited a farewell haiku for his fallen comrade. He mightn't've been able to protect them, but their deaths would not be in vain. He would avenge them – somehow.

A myriad of questions occupied the young man's mind, but one plagued him greater than any other: just what abomination was responsible for this carnage?

Fumikage was suddenly alerted to a familiar sound – the very same noise that accompanied the summoning of his Quirk. However, this time it sounded far more distorted and chaotic. The being responsible made its presence known, and it was the exact culprit he'd suspected.

Fumikage studied the pool of dark energy materialising on the concrete, and without warning a towering demonic entity emerged – an exceedingly large Dark Shadow that rivalled the size of buildings adjacent it. While his Dark Shadow reflected its master's avian qualities, this new threat resembled that of a reptile with a large snout, horns and and set of teeth.

Even given the circumstance, Fumikage was still committed to projecting his aura of controlled composure in spite of his increasing unease and fear, though such resolve faltered upon witnessing the Shadow's crimson red eyes concentrate on him. The Shadow snarled menacingly.

Fumikage accepted that escaping wasn't an option. But he had no intentions of retreating. The young man glared intensely as his relatively composed demeanour devolved into hatred and malice. No. He would not let this entity escape again. He would stop them this time - permanently. No longer would this monstrosity harm him and his loved ones ever again.

The surrounding windows shattered as the shadow entity released a piercing screech before its arm lengthened with elasticity and extended its claws towards him. Having predicted such an assault, Fumikage reacted immediately. Extending his finger and issuing a command, he summoned his own Dark Shadow, and the entity immediately materialised from his chest and executed his instruction, colliding with the other Shadow's limb.

Though the opponent may have surpassed them in size and strength, his own Dark Shadow indisputably possessed the greater speed and reflexes as it effortlessly countered the larger entity's powerful claws with strikes of his own. So focused on the conflict in front of him, Fumikage unfortunately neglected to acknowledge the larger entity's second available appendage approaching him. If he had, he might've been able to avoid it before Dark Shadow materialised in front of him to protect him.

Fumikage could only watch as his Shadow desperately struggled to escape from the enemy's grasp. He pleaded for his Shadow to fight against the powerful grip, but the evil entity simply tightened its grip around his Quirk, intensifying the pain he too felt. Fumikage watched frightfully as the entity's other hand slowly migrate towards Dark Shadow's elastic form. And without anybody or anything to oppose it, it clutched Dark Shadow's ribbon-like structure, prompting it and its host to cry out in pain.

Like Dark Shadow, Fumikage discovered escaping was impossible. For what seemed like the very first time, Fumikage was powerless to assist his symbiotic partner, and ever more helpless to resist as the being slowly retracted its hands, causing him to succumb to the pain and collapse on his knees. And through obstructive tears, Fumikage experienced the absolute worst sensation to ever grace his body as Dark Shadow was violently pulled and extracted from his chest.

Intense numbness overcame the student's body as the pain consumed him and negated all his other senses. Though he himself hadn't received a deliberate attack, the agony originating from his chest was too unbearable to ignore.

Though being the host for a demonic entity composed of his negative impulse was a curse and not a blessing, Dark Shadow was still his partner nonetheless, and Fumikage knew if he'd been the one the one in danger, his Quirk would do anything to protect him. Now was not a time for submission or surrender. In spite of the intense, Fumikage knew he needed to at least try and rescue Dark Shadow.

Summoning his resolve, Fumikage returned to his feet. His unexpected demonstration of strength seemed to capture his foe's attention, and in response the demonic shadow's constriction tightened. As Dark Shadow extended a hand, pleading for help, Fumikage did so too in a desperate effort to hopefully reconnect with them. But it was too late. The monstrous entity brought its powerful hands together and crushed Dark Shadow/ Fumikage watched in disbelief as the lingering energy particles that were his Quirk dissolve and get absorbed by his foe. Victorious, the evil Shadow screeched triumphantly.

Fumikage had failed – indisputably. He couldn't even protect his symbiotic partner, much less his classmates or any other potential victims of this nightmare.

Now deprived of his Quirk, Fumikage knew resistance was no longer possible, and silently awaited his inevitable fate as the towering demon returned its attention to him. But his foe did not attack. Instead, the entity slowly extended an open claw. With his attention fixated on the palm, Fumikage studied it curiously as the centre of the claw illuminated with the same dark energy all Shadow's possessed. Fumikage's widened upon witnessing Dark Shadow slowly materialise and reappear, having seemingly survived being eviscerated. Intense relief overcame Fumikage upon discovering his partner had survived, but such comfort disappeared immediately when Dark Shadow opened its eyes.

They were dark, crimson red.

Fumikage recoiled. What he was witnessing had to be some kind of deceitful illusion. In spite of how reckless it could become, Dark Shadow still possessed a good spirit that only aspired to do right. Had his trusted partner really become corrupted and tainted by this dark energy?

Hopeful to reconnect with his revived partner, Fumikage offered a hand. If was able to contact them then perhaps Dark Shadow would be restored. But his offer was returned with a menacing snarl. With malice, Fumikage diverted his attention to his enemy, and was shocked to discover a sinister smile displayed across the reptilian Shadow's snout. Was this monster actually deriving amusement from this?

Dark Shadow erupted into a vengeful cry before violently projecting itself towards him with its talons extended. And having been left totally vulnerable and exposed, Fumikage could not react in time.

* * *

His inevitable fate did not transpire, however. Instead, Fumikage sat up abruptly and brought a hand to his chest to control his anxious, chaotic breathing. Wiping the sweat saturating his face, he inspected his surroundings and was relieved to discover the sanctuary that was his bedroom. The early morning sunlight illuminating his room reassured him that he was safe. That traumatic experience had only been a twisted fantasy conjured up by his sub-conscience.

Dark Shadow flailed its arms in distress. " _What is it!? What happened!? What's wrong!? What's going on!_?"

Composing himself, Fumikage shook his head and removed his bedsheets. "It's nothing."

* * *

Performing his normal morning preparations was made difficult by Dark Shadow's insistent inquiries. There were only so many different ways for Fumikage to verbally express he was feeling alright before it became redundant. Although exhausting, he acknowledged Dark Shadow was only inquiring out of care and concern. His partner's emotional support was appreciated, but it still didn't encourage Fumikage to recount the dream's events.

In just a little under five minutes since he woke up, Fumikage had gathered his resources and packed, ready for school – two and half hours before morning home-group commenced. He had reason to be up so early when other teenagers his age were probably still asleep, however; his attendance was expected in the training area outside very shortly. And after changing into the appropriate clothing, he exited his room.

"You're up early than usual", his mother mused as she too emerged from her bedroom, still dressed in their sleeping attire. "I haven't even washed my face yet."

After years of experience, the young man had become all too efficient at disguising his true feelings and emotions, and his unorthodox and frankly humiliating awakening that morning was something he wished to keep to himself.

"Oh, yes. That's right, of course - the new training. You told me about it last night." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I forgot. Oh, if only I'd remembered I could've made you breakfast before you leave." She motioned for him to join her in the kitchen. "Take a seat. I'll make you a fruit salad."

Under any other circumstance, Fumikage wouldn't have refused breakfast, but this time he had to decline the offer. "I cannot."

His mother stopped and studied him with concern.

Fumikage hesitated before explaining himself. "I'm going to be participating in a new training program Father is expecting to me adopt – one that encourages low food consumption for better results. The lack of energy will motivate me to work and train harder to improve my performances for difficult situations should I ever encounter them. Through this program, I will hopefully attain better knowledge and understanding of my body and how much pressure I can apply."

Nodding in acknowledgement, his mother smiled bashfully. "Oh, that's right. So… no food? Not even a slice of toast?"

"If I am to improve, I must respect and abide by these conditions. It is…" he hesitated, "what Father wishes of me."

"I understand."

"I want to improve. You two see potential in me, and because of that I must not disappoint."

His mother brought a hand to her chest. "You could never disappoint me. Well, I _might_ be a little if you start refusing to eat food."

"I promise I will eat something following this morning's exercise."

"I believe you", a smirk graced her lips, "but your devotion won't stop me from at least trying to tempt you. After all" she mused, migrating to the kitchen bench and motioning to a bag of fruit, "who else is going to help me make use of all these?" She removed an apple and sighed exaggeratedly, feigning disappointment. "I would hate for all these treats to go to waste."

How did the young man know she was going to tempt him with his favourite food?

 _Take it! I'm hungry!_

Fumikage ignored Dark Shadow's internal comments, but such compulsions to accept it were thoughts that reflected his own as well.

His mother whimsically dangled the apple from its stem. "Are you sure you don't want a snack?"

Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to consciously refuse the tantalising treat. "I…could be persuaded…"

"Do not pressure him. He has made his decision."

The adolescent tensed upon hearing that familiar voice, but he had reason to. Fumikage's father – the now retired professional hero once known as Draco's Shadow – was an intimidating man that commanded respect, and it ill behoved him to acknowledge his father with anything but they attention they deserved.

Although Fumikage made sure to immediately straighten his posture, he realised the command hadn't been directed to him. But while he'd presented himself civilly, his mother didn't and waved her hand dismissively with an amused smile.

"Oh, settle down" she teased, "I'm not pressuring him. I'm just behaving like any rational parent should when it concerns my child's eating habits. Surely _you_ of all people should be encouraging him to have a bite to eat before training. I might not be as active as you, but I know that exercising on an empty stomach isn't very safe. If he doesn't eat, where will he get the energy from?"

It'd always fascinated Fumikage why his mother wasn't intimidated at all by her husband, but he liked to believe their love and marriage had allowed her to understand the man better than most. Perhaps she saw something in them that not even he could? Fumikage only wished his relationship the man was as intimate.

The eldest gentleman brought a hand to his chin in concentration. "This is true. Fumikage."

Upon being addressed, the young man presented himself and listened attentively.

"This program dictates that participants must maintain low-energy to motivate themselves, but considering this will be your first time performing under these conditions, the energy output may be too demanding. You are permitted to eat before we commence each morning if you so wish. With enough experience, we can minimise the amount of energy consumed in response to your progress."

Though he didn't express it, the young man experienced doubt and reluctance when his father proposed a new training program, and one that was seemingly more intense than what he was used to. But such doubt in his abilities was motivation enough to at least attempt it. He knew he needed to frequently challenge himself if he was to ever improve.

"I will manage", he reassured.

His father folded his arms. "Very good. Then the matter is settled. To compensate for your lack of experience, I will alter our training schedule to accommodate."

Fumikage bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you."

"We will begin shortly."

"Yes, sir."

The young man hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until his father exited to prepare for their training.

His mother seemed to notice how restless he'd become following the older gentleman's depature. "I'm proud of you for doing this. He might not show it, but your participation and cooperation means so much to him."

Being intimidated by his father was childish, concluded Fumikage. He knew very the man only wished for him to reach his full potential. But achieving true potential wasn't Fumikakge's only motivation. Someday he hoped his father wouldn't see him as a student; he wanted to be his father's equal and somebody deserving of their respect. He wanted to be a worthy successor that would make his family proud.

Fumikage obediently followed his mother when they motioned for him to accompany her away from the entrance, but he grew suspicious of her actions when she unexpectedly migrated beside him. Were they trying to establish privacy away from his father?

She adopted a concerned demeanour and spoke softly. "I heard you talking in your sleep again last night."

Fumikage's body tensed. Had he'd actually been vocal during his dream, and enough for another soul to hear?

"…What was I saying?" He asked reluctantly.

She smiled apologetically. "I…I couldn't tell, but you sounded quite distressed. I would've entered your room, but I didn't want to disturb you…like last time…"

His previous experience with a confronting dream had resulted in him losing control upon being awoken – an unforgivable mistake he'd yet to forgive himself for no matter how many times his mother reassured him he couldn't be held accountable. He refused all such comfort and reassurance. He knew exactly what he'd done.

Immense disappointment overcame the adolescent. How he wished he hadn't yet again caused his mother great fear. "Please forgive me…"

His confession was disrupted when his mother hastily enveloped in an embrace. "Oh, no. It's alright. You don't need to apologise. You've done nothing wrong. Please don't let this bring you down" she pleaded after releasing him.

Fumikage couldn't honestly abide by that promise. He knew this would most likely torment him for the duration of the day.

The older woman offered a hopeful smile. "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything."

Her proposal was one not even he – somebody who was very opposed to openly discussing his insecurities – could refuse. In his experience, sharing and entrusting a problem with another individual was like dividing the workload, and he couldn't think of another person he trusted more than his mother. But given the circumstance, a private discussion wasn't possible; not yet, at least.

"I can't right now…"

"Of course. How about tonight then? After school?"

He confirmed her offer with an approving nod.

The older woman whispered softly. "This'll stay between us, OK? Nobody else has to know."

Fumikage was infinitely grateful for his mother's compassion and respect of his privacy. Although his physical wellbeing was always important information for all members of the household, his mental and emotional wellbeing was had always been exclusive to just his mother. He didn't distrust his father to accept the news that his son was experiencing emotional distress; he just didn't want the older man to potentially think lesser of him for experiencing distress over such trivial things.

The return of the older gentleman prompted Fumikage to supress any and all conflicting emotions that could potentially influence his morning practice. He knew his father was expecting to compete with somebody willing and prepared – both physically and emotionally. And with this attitude in mind, Fumikage readopted his guise of confidence and composure and accompanied his father outside.

Fumikage bid his mother farewell. She returned the gesture by discreetly mouthing 'good luck'.

There would come a proper time to effectively discuss and evaluate his confronting dream, but that opportunity wouldn't arrive until much later in the day. Following the newly introduced training program, there was still an entire day of school to experience. How Fumikage desperately hoped his lingering remorse wouldn't affect his education and learning. What would his classmates think of him if they discovered how he really felt?


	3. Teenage Lobotomy

"You told your Mum!?"

Although reading her friend's facial expressions had always been literally impossible, from their tone and body language, Mina could understand how distressed her invisible friend was.

Toru Hagakure's unexpected escalation in volume captured the attention of their classmates. Thankfully, their intrigue was abruptly diverted to the sound of Iida demanding that Jiro, Tokoyami and Bakugo remove themselves from the desks they were sitting on. But as expected, the three students ignored him.

To prevent another disturbance, as well as the distribution of private information to anybody else they didn't intend to share it with, Mina ushered them to follow her farther into the corner of the home-group room.

"I didn't tell her directly" explained Mina, "she just…overheard me when I was on the phone."

Her explanation had been the truth, but evidently Toru wasn't convinced as they folded their arms and huffed with displeasure. "You promised you'd keep this a secret…"

"I _have_ kept this a secret."

"Your Mum knows now, and soon everybody else will too…"

"Do think she's gonna tell somebody?"

Toru's answer was all but confirmed by her silence.

A smile graced Mina's lips over her friend's unlikely suspicions. "Who? Who is she going to tell? Do you really think my Mum is gonna gossip to her co-workers about some random student whose feeling depressed?"

"Keep it down, keep it down!" Toru hushed her with a harsh whisper. "Don't just…announce it like that…"

Although her friend was overreacting, Mina could empathise with Toru's fear and distrust. If personal information about _her_ suddenly became public due to the carelessness of a friend, she too would definitely be hurt. But her mother's discovery of their private conversation had been an honest mistake.

Toru folded her hands over her waist and she whispered reluctantly. "You're the only person who knows…"

"And I'm gonna _be_ the only one who does." Mina clutched her friend's hands and shook them gently. "Trust me, she's not gonna tell anybody. _I'm_ not gonna tell anybody. I would never do that to you."

Mina hoped ever so desperately her friend would believe her. Being an avid socialite herself, Mina knew all too well about the dangers of distributing confidential information, especially in a school environment.

After a moment of inactivity, Toru eventually returned the gesture by gently squeezing her hand in return. "OK, maybe I _did_ freak out a bit…"

"Yeah, you _did_. Just a bit."

"…Sorry."

"Hey, don't be like this. Don't apologise." She offered a teasing smirk. "C'mon, let's see a smile."

Toru retracted their hands and playfully shoved the pink girl's shoulder. "Yeah, funny…"

* * *

Student conversations would have to be postponed to a later period, following the appearance of their home-group teacher. While Mr. Aizawa sluggishly shuffled inside, Mina and her fellow classmates all assumed their positions behind their designated desks to await his attention. Her teacher's seemingly perpetual lack of energy always puzzled Mina; he always appeared as he'd just awoken from sleep. She too wondered if Mr. Aizawa had an unorthodox sleeping pattern.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Aizawa announced with his characteristic dead-pan delivery.

" _Good morning, Mr. Aizawa_!" The class eagerly greeted him

The lethargic man winced. Evidently, he hadn't anticipated for such a loud response.

"Before we commence, I have an important announcement for you all this morning. It's something I'm positive you'll all eagerly enjoy."

Mina liked to imagine that the stomachs of each her classmates also sunk upon receiving that concerning piece of information. Such an ambiguous announcement could only signify something unpleasant. And from the hushed, frantic whispers emanating around the classroom, it was clear that everybody else was experiencing the very same curiosity.

"Oh, great. What do we have to do _this_ time?"

"I hope we don't have to run laps of the campus again…"

"This had better not be anything exhausting. I don't think my body has recovered from last time…"

"One on one battles! I'll show these f*cking pathetic weaklings what a real hero looks like!"

"Oh please, please, PLEASE let it be a wet t-shirt contest between the girls. C'mon, sir!"

A handful of documents were removed from his bag, and such a seemingly innocent collection of papers evoked great deal of concern and discomfort from Mina. Just what crushing information did these papers document? Were they test or exam questions? How she hoped they weren't immunisation reports.

Mr. Aizawa motioned towards the papers. "What I have in my hands here are…"

The class held their breaths in fearful anticipation.

"…the task sheets for the upcoming paired class presentations."

It was only after a few seconds did his words eventually register with the students.

"Wait… That's something completely normal and manageable!" The students exclaimed in disbelief.

A small smile of satisfaction graced his lips. "Your enthusiasm is overwhelming" teased the the stoic man as divided the sheets of paper and handed a small supply of them to the first student of each row of vertical desks for them to distribute accordingly.

In spite of the minimal disappointment she experienced, relief and comfort put her at ease as she briefly studied the assignment. She mightn't've liked written assignments, but she'd still welcome a million of them before another immunisation injection. Like with every assignment, Mina ignored the instructions and immediately inspected the word-count and the submission date. But to her surprise, she discovered neither.

"As explained on this assignment sheet", began Mr. Aizawa, "students in groups of two – no more and no less – will be instructed to research information in order to answer an important question: what are important qualities that _they_ think make a hero? Though how you choose to present your research to the class, is entirely up to groups, when I mark your grade, I expect each group's presentation to include and properly discuss the two most important factors – physical and psychological qualities. There are other components you will be assessed on, and they're documented on the handout."

Mina rested her cheek on her palm and groaned internally. She'd found her concentration and attention fluctuating between Mr. Aizawa's words and the assignment sheet as she continued to lazily scan it. Because of her immediate disinterest, she'd only been able to focus on one particular piece of information concerning the task: 'groups of two'. Renewed excitement and anticipation graced her as she speculated the potential fun she and one of her friends could have while working together.

Mr. Aizawa addressed the class. "Are there any questions?"

The expected word count was an aspect Mina wished to inquire about, but she hesitated before she could raise her hand. She hoped somebody else would inquire on her behalf. She desperately wished to know how much (or how little) she was expected to write.

Ochaco extended her hand. "Will this assignment affect our final grade for this semester?"

Mr. Aizawa shook his head. "No, but don't become complacent - and don't think I won't be assessing you on your presentations. I expect each student to approach this project as if it were one subject to grading. Because of this, I expect every group to be ready and prepared to present come the due date. Extensions can be negotiated, but I will require a valid reason."

This information instilled some hope in Mina. She didn't need to be told that she wasn't the most exceptionally talented student when it came to written material – she'd always been much more of a physical learner – so to be informed her possibly low marks for this assignment wouldn't impact her overall grade was relieving to hear.

Kaminari studied the task sheet. "What does it mean by 'sources and references'? Is that just, like, books and stuff?"

Mr. Aizawa nodded. "Any source that offers important or vital information that could benefit your research and help you understand and answer the question more effectively. Groups are expected to document and record any and all sources they access."

Words like 'source', and 'document' were taboo in her vocabulary, and repeating them to herself only caused Mina further displeasure. She was starting to reconsider the idea of a needle injection. At least the pain and discomfort would only last a few seconds.

"When is the due date?" Asked Momo politely.

"In just under six weeks; more than enough time for each pairing."

Although an extended work period was nevertheless a relief, due to her irresponsibility when it came to homework, Mina sadly suspected a good percentage of that time would be used to procrastinate and distract herself. She would need to adopt a new working schedule if she intended to present an acceptable project.

"However…"

The class stared in silent trepidation as their stoic teacher extended his index finger.

The usually expressionless man smiled mischievously, "…you will not be offered any in-class time to work on this assignment."

" _WHAT!?"_

Much like everybody else, Mina too was shocked. Surely he was exaggerating.

Mr. Aizawa ushered for the class to be still. "Now, I understand your concern…"

Iida immediately rose to his feet. "Sir, how are we expected to produce a sufficient product without the appropriate amount of class-time?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Aizawa stared incredulously at them. "You're a teenager, aren't you? Presumably you have a life outside of school? Surely you could arrange a time and place to collaborate with your partner."

His answer provoked a soft session of laughter from the class, and Mina knew she'd be lying if she said she hadn't found Mr. Aizawa's remark amusing.

The flustered student stammered anxiously. "I… Y-yes, sir. Of course. I hadn't thought of that." He bowed apologetically, "forgive me for the interruption, sir" before returning to his seat.

"I would like to emphasise that this is an independent project, and we expect each student to exhibit resourcefulness, time-management and, of course, independence when approaching this task. Though you may not be offered any in-class time at any point, this penalty should encourage you to orchestrate ways for you and your partner to collaborate outside of school."

Midoriya hesitantly raised his hand. "Like… go to the library?"

"A sensible choice, yes."

"What about if we invite them over to our houses?" Mineta inquired eagerly. "Like, into our bedrooms or…?"

"If that is ideal, then so be it."

The thought of collaborating with her partner in either of their bedrooms evoked further concern from Mina. Left alone to her personal possessions and devices with the presence of a friend? She doubted very much anything remotely productive would be accomplished.

"How, when and where you conduct your work is of no concern to us." Mr. Aizawa continued. "We will not be assessing you on how you manage your time and work schedule. You're all young adults now, and we can entrust you to accept the responsibility of working independently. What we _will_ be assessing you on is the presentation itself, the work you've provided, and how the pair of you communicate and cooperate with one another. You've each demonstrated remarkable teamwork and cooperation during physical exercises. Now, it's time to apply those abilities to a personal, literary exercise. We only trust that you divide the workload between you appropriately."

Though reassuring to hear, Mina knew his positive assessment of the class's performances did not apply to her. She liked to think she contributed to her teams, but she solemnly accepted her severe lack of proper coordination and concentration were a hinder to group performances, not to mention exercising extreme paramount caution when using her Quirk limited her physical capabilities. It was inspiring to hear her classmates congratulate her for her efforts, but deep down she knew she could be held accountable for any and all losses.

The class watched curiously as Mr. Aizawa activated the electronic projector and connected the cable to his personal laptop that he'd removed from his bag.

"This is usually the part where I would instruct you to form your pairings, but I won't burden you with this menial task."

The electronic whiteboard activated, projecting an unfamiliar image to the class - what appeared to be some sort of roulette system with two blank text windows adjacent one another. But most noteworthy was the arrangement of student names descending vertically in the centre.

"This program will decide the pairings for you. I have no control over the results - I am simply entering a key - so whether or not your partner is somebody you're familiar with his completely undecided. Therefore, I expect every student to welcome and treat their partner with the respect he or she deserves."

Mina tried to process his explanation. Had he really just said that or had she misunderstood him? 'Undecided'? Such a development was certainly a confronting prospect.

Bakugo stared accusingly. "So you're saying we're stuck with whoever we get?"

"More accurately, they'll be stuck with _you_."

Much like earlier, laughter echoed through the room. But because the victim of Mr. Aizawa's comeback had been Bakugo, the exchange had been even funnier. The young man threatened to kill everybody if they continued to laugh. A giggle escaped Mina as the room's laughter escalated in response to witnessing how agitated the boy had become.

After ushering the class to quiet down, Mr. Aizawa continued. "But yes, the pairings are final and non-negotiable."

Mina hoped she wasn't the only student who took issue with this. She could understand why schools insisted on applying these conditions to tasks; it was defiantly a way for students who otherwise wouldn't communicate with one another to interact. She might've understood the reason, but she didn't always approve of it, however, especially with the looming threat of collaborating with somebody who mightn't be terribly fond of her.

Mr. Aizawa motioned to the projection behind him. "Without further delay, let's begin, shall we?" He entered a key on his laptop, activating the program.

Almost immediately, the list of student names began to rotate vertically. It became clear to the class that this was the process that decided the pairings. The two empty windows must have been reserved for the two students in each group. Mina hoped ever so much her name would appear earlier in the process, maximising the potential of being assigned with a friend.

Like everybody else, Mr. Aizawa concentrated on the screen. "Our first pairing will be…"

It wasn't long before the rotation came to a crawl and eventually halted entirely, revealing one student's name before resuming the cycle.

"Yaoyorozu and…"

The second vertical rotation settled on the second student's name.

"Mineta."

"Oh, dear…"

"YES!"

While the typically calm and composed Momo Yaoyorozu stared intently at the screen in shock and disbelief, Minoru Mineta had climbed onto his desk where he'd assumed an overly dramatic pose, striking his fists into the air.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Mineta exclaimed, erupting into tears. "Thank you so much!"

As expected, the other member wasn't as approving. Yaoyorozu raised her hand and pleaded. "Sir, could we _please_ start again?"

Rather than permit the request, Mr. Aizawa feigned shock. "Oh, excuse me. Evidently, I did not make myself clear enough. What part of 'non-negotiable' did you misunderstand?"

His dry, remark confirmed his answer to her question, as well as any other potential students' who could be unsatisfied with their designated partner.

Mineta began to blow seductive kisses to his partner. Yaoyorozu groaned with exasperation and covered her face with her palms.

The possibility of being assigned to somebody she didn't know was apparently very likely, and Mia tried ever so much to keep her anticipation at an appropriate level. The chances of her and Toru being assigned together wasn't in her favour.

The pattern repeated for the next minutes. After a few seconds, the computer program would randomly generate two names – much to the amusement of the class and sometimes displeasure of the students.

"Kaminari and… Jiro."

The two exchanged a haste look at one another before they each released a synchronised groan of frustration.

"Kirishima and... Todoroki."

Mina's heart skipped a beat upon witnessing Toru's name be revealed as the first member of the next pairing, followed by another she also would have accepted as a potential partner.

"Hagakure and… Asui."

The invisible girl erupted with excitement. "WOO! You and me, Tsu!"

All eyes migrated to Tsuyu Asui. The class waited in bated anticipation for the young woman's response; Asui was very exclusive about students she permitted to address her using her nickname. However, uncertainty was put to rest upon witnessing the amphibious adolescent extend her tongue and smile bashfully, evidently approving of the nickname and their partnership.

Although delighted to see her friends had been assigned together, disappointment still consumed Mina verily. The percentage of students she was intimately familiar with was decreasing. There weren't many students left she could actively call her friend. She hoped ever so much her name would appear shortly.

"Uraraka and… Bakugo."

The unexpected partnership between the young man and woman was definitely an intriguing one on account of their intense battle in the tournament. But Bakugo's menacing glare directed towards the giggling classmates all but confirmed he didn't approve of the arrangement.

With a nervous smile, Uraraka offered a hand and politely waved. Bakugo snarled and averted his gaze.

And with that most recent pairing decided, all of the remaining female students had become unavailable – and this development was quite confronting. Mina wasn't opposed to collaborating with a male; not at all. But her consistent interactions with the other female students had ensured she'd developed a connection with each. She hadn't achieved this with the males, however.

Mina was flexible, but she wasn't without inherent preference. There were still a percentage of classmates she knew she wouldn't feel completely comfortable with for one reason or another. There wasn't a single student she actively disliked. She didn't, however, know each of them intimately well. For such an assignment – where communication and cooperation were paramount for success – she would have absolutely preferred to have been with one of her friends.

Still, Mina tried to remain positive during this intense elimination process. After all, there were still students remaining that she would have absolutely no objections to: Midoriya was somebody she was certain would devote all his efforts to accomplishing the task presented, and there was always Kirishima, her 'horn buddy' she'd known since middle school. She always enjoyed discussing their childhood with him.

And with this attitude, Mina patiently awaited the inevitable appearance of her name. Still, such mental and emotional composure and reassurance hadn't been enough. Soon she witnessed her name appear in the left window following several rotations, and her body tensed and heartbeat accelerated in response.

"Ashido and…"

The young woman's leg fidgeted restlessly as she concentrated on the rapid rotation of remaining names. The extended state of unknowing before the inevitable reveal only intensified her anticipation. If she were being completely honest with herself, she didn't really care who her partner was so long as they were somebody she could be herself with.

It wasn't long until the scrolling of names eventually rested on a particular student's name. And the highlighted surname was one she didn't anticipate.

"…Tokoyami."


	4. I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You

All of Mina's absent-minded mannerisms immediately ceased when she discovered the highlighted name. Her anticipation devolved into a different, unexpected feeling. It wasn't disappointment or fear rather bewilderment and confusion. It took Mina a lot longer than expected before the student's surname finally registered with her.

Of her classmates, Fumikage Tokoyami was one of the few Mina hadn't become very acquainted with. Not because she disliked him – that notion couldn't have been further from the truth – but because he'd always struck her as somebody who was above such interactions. He was one of only a handful of students like Yaoyorozu and Todoroki that exhibited genuine maturity, resolve and seriousness. But unlike them, any other emotions weren't very common. She couldn't even recall ever seeing him smile before.

And for these reasons and others, Mina had always found Tokoyami quite intimidating.

Mina accepted it was presumptuous of her to assess somebody's character. In her childhood, she'd come to understand all too well about the consequences of misjudging people by their appearance and behaviour. However, the impression she'd always had of him wasn't a reassuring one. To her knowledge, he didn't typically go out of his way to consciously socialise with classmates outside of a training exercise, and she'd even witnessed just how asocial he could become when somebody tried to engage with him.

Mina could understand if he was a loner of sorts- and if he preferred stillness over socialising, she respected his decision. But such an evaluation didn't provide any comfort. Her defining impression of Tokoyami was that he was somebody she was fairly confident would never actively welcome somebody like her – and that speculation disappointed her verily, considering she'd always try to establish a connection with everybody and anybody.

Every pairing so far had been accompanied by some sort of response, whether from the class or the two students themselves. But no such noise graced the classroom. Instead, it was accompanied by complete silence. Mina's heartbeat accelerated. It was quite clear to her that the class's consensus reflected her own; the pairing had been an unexpected one.

Mina examined the students around her. She liked to believe her facial expression mirrored theirs; they too appeared totally confused. It wasn't long before several eyes eventually migrated to the back of the classroom. Mina knew exactly who they were concentrating on.

For the first time in a while, Mina felt embarrassed. She wasn't somebody who disliked being the focus; she rather enjoyed it, actually. But such unwanted attention she could have done without. Although humiliated, Mina wasn't about to let the class witness her in such a state of distress, and she certainly didn't want her partner to suspect her of being incapable or unprepared.

So after a moment of reluctance, Mina turned to address the young man seated behind her. And as soon as they achieved eye contact, Mina was immediately reminded why she'd always been intimidated by him.

Tokoyami's characteristic, unreadable expression persisted. Not a single trace of disappointment or surprise could be found. Instead, he continued to concentrate on her with a cold, calculated gaze. If his demeanour was anything to go by, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the development either.

In spite of her reluctance, Mina concluded that it was still important that she express some form of confidence or willingness. She mightn't've exactly approved of the arrangement, but she was still more than prepared to commit to the task. And with this attitude in mind, Mina offered a weak but sincere smile.

Tokoyami remained inactive for a few seconds until he politely bowed his head and returned his attention to the screen. Mina stared in bewilderment. She hadn't expected such a formal and respectful gesture at all.

Mina hadn't realised she'd been staring until Mr. Aizawa resumed the cycle and announced the next surname. Upon hearing this, Mina too her gaze. Just as soon as the attention had become directed at her, it was immediately differed to the next pairing of students. She, however, hadn't forgotten about it, and her partnership continued to plague her for the duration of the exercise.

Although the unwanted attention no longer lingered, her discomfort did - and she couldn't begin to understand why. She had no reason to be afraid. After all, Tokoyami hadn't expressed disapproval. But then again, he rarely ever expressed anything at all. For all Mina knew, that polite bow of his head could've been to disguise his true consensus on the arrangement.

Fidgeting with her pen beneath her desk was proving to be a remarkably ineffective strategy of coping with her newfound distress. Mina didn't need to be told that their pairing wasn't an ideal one; she'd reached that conclusion immediately. She speculated their clashing personalities and attitudes would prove consequential when it came to working and collaborating productively.

* * *

The remaining percentage of students with yet undecided groups progressively decreased until every student had been assigned a partner. Mina still managed to enjoy witnessing each new pairing revealed. While some students were definitely more excited about their partners than others, nobody appeared to have derived more satisfaction and amusement than Mr. Aizawa.

Following the final pairing, the conclusion of the activity was accompanied by another announcement from Mr. Aizawa. His unusual charisma was admittedly quite confronting, thought Mina. Perhaps Mr. Aizawa had a little more influence over the results than he'd explained.

"Now that this matter has been settled, it will be up to you and your partners to negotiate how you will accomplish this task. At any point, you are welcome to ask me to evaluate any work you've written if you submit it as a draft, but that will be the extent of my input. These are _your_ independent projects, and I have every bit of confidence that each group will produce a remarkable presentation if they each apply their combined knowledge, efforts and experiences to answer their question."

He suddenly extended a threatening finger unexpectedly. "But remember: if one member of a group refuses to participate or contribute to the work, their actions will impact _both_ students' final marks. Think of this as insensitive to cooperate with one another."

That final piece of information frightened Mina. She had absolutely no intentions of refusing to participate; none whatsoever. However, she knew intimately well she wasn't the most productive worker when it came to homework. It'd be a miracle if she ever submitted any work on time, and if she did at all, it usually wasn't anything to be terribly proud of. Mina realised if she applied her work typical attitude to the assignment, Tokoyami could very well be impacted too by her carelessness and irresponsibility.

"Now, does anybody have any reservations about their assigned pairings?"

As expected, some students immediately raised their hands. Mina was relieved to discover she wasn't the only experiencing reluctance, but she refrained from raising her hand, rationalising that her act of protest would be visible for her partner to witness.

A smirk graced the teacher's lips. "Good."

Having realised they'd been deceived, the expectant students released a collective groan of frustration.

"I believe each of were instructed to read and answer the questions from your textbooks last night as homework" continued Mr. Aizawa, studying his journal for reference. "For those who may not have, you have time now to catch up. And for those who have completed the text, you may continue with any outstanding homework. Silent work for the next half hour."

The class acknowledged his instructions.

Mr. Aizawa disappeared beneath his desk, only to reappear inside in his yellow sleeping bag. He yawned, exhaustedly, "now, if you'll excuse me…" before lazily collapsing.

The sound of feint snoring emerging was the final indication that the discussion was over. Mina and her classmates would simply have to accept the cards they'd been dealt. There was nothing any of them could've done to influence the outcome.

Having been offered an opportunity to continue incomplete work, Mina wasted no time in retrieving her textbook and locating the highlighted chapter. Mina had been one such student that hadn't even inspected the homework much less attempt answering it. She'd had a legitimate reason why, though; offering her friend an opportunity to talk and release some emotional baggage had consumed a lot of her time. Mina did not mind at all listening to Toru, but she doubted her explanation would be a valid reason. After all, Toru mentioned they'd completed the work, so what was her excuse?

Absentmindedly locking and unlocking her pen with her cheek, Mina lazily studied the text. She wasn't terribly concerned about the punishment she might face if she didn't complete the work, but that wasn't a legitimate reason why she couldn't at least try. Incomplete submissions were becoming quite frequent for her, and she was determined to break the habit.

Finally placing pen to paper, Mina began to answer the designated questions to the best of her ability; not just to produce a sufficient piece of work, but to hopefully distract herself from some of the more distressing concerns still plaguing her mind.

* * *

Somewhere, there was a joke to be made about an invisible girl misplacing their belongings, but Mina dismissed the humourous observations. Still, thinking about her friend's situation was just about all Mina could occupy her time with as she waited for them to return from inside the change-room.

Mina tapped her foot in beat to the song she hummed in her head as she absentmindedly scrolled through her news-feed on her phone. If they'd have left on time without interruption, they've arrived at the Hagakure household by now. Mina was a lot of things, but she wasn't terribly patient.

"Ashido."

Mina's phone almost slipped from her fingers from being startled. Standing before her was her project partner, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere without announcing his presence.

The familiar sensation of fear and uncertainty returned. For the duration of the day, Mina had successfully distracted herself from thinking about the assignment. It hadn't, however, disappeared entirely. The confronting thought of collaboration lingered like a foreboding thundercloud. Mina knew it would have only been a matter of time before she and Tokoyami would need to discuss the assignment. She hadn't, however, expected to be confronted personally.

Tokoyami studied her expectantly. Mina offered a nervous smile. "Oh, hey…"

The appearance of a floating school uniform was accompanied by a cheerful greeting. "Hey, Tokoyami. You were seriously amazing today!"

Toru had effectively cpatued what had been everybody's consensus after witnessing Tokoyami effortlessly defeat a small regiment of robotic minions during a group exercise. Everybody, including Mina, had been thoroughly impressed with his performance. The young man, however, denounced any and all praise.

Toru sighed despondently. "I wish I could do the stuff that you can do. You're so much better at this whole hero thing than I'll ever be."

Mina was about to protest when Tokoyami suddenly did.

"I disagree. Take pride in your own personal achievements. A comparison of our exclusive abilities is unfair and unjustified. I primarily rely on physical offence to overcome obstacles. Your Quirk allows you to employ stealth and espionage tactics to evade detection and conflict. Given the circumstance of the exercise – an infiltration and rescue operation – your abilities proved far more effective. You avoided attention to better ensure the protection of the hostage. _You_ secured our team's victory."

It was only after a few seconds did his words finally register. Had he really just offered Toru emotional support? What was even more shocking was how accurate he had been. Everything he'd expressed was exactly what Mina only wished she could've articulated into words.

Toru fidgeted uncomfortably. "W-well, I…I don't know about _that_ " she stammered. "I was basically just, y'know, running and hiding the whole time…"

Mina shook her head. "That's not true. You _know_ that isn't."

"I concur." Tokoyami continued. "You sell yourself short. If not for your careful timing and execution, we might not have succeeded."

Mina was astonished at just how sincere and supportive Tokoyami was being, considering he almost always refrained from conversation.

The invisible girl crumpled and squeezed the clothing clutched in her hands anxiously. "You guys are sweet…"

Mina offered a hopeful smile, infinitely delighted to witness her friend in such a state. She concluded that praise and reassurance from somebody with a profile like Tokoyami's must have really impacted her. With everything they'd been experiencing recently, Mina believed her friend more than deserved to start feeling a little better about herself.

"Please, excuse me for the interruption. May we speak in private?"

Mina's smile faltered. Concluding she couldn't simply refuse what was possibly an important discussion concerning their project, Mina politely permitted the request.

Toru acknowledged and announced she would wait until they were finished before taking her leave. Mina watched as her friend migrated away, disappointed that they'd hadn't stayed. She certainly didn't feel confident in her own abilities to communicate with Tokoyami individually.

Still, after witnessing Tokoyami's unexpected sincerity, confidence was restored within Mina. Perhaps their first interactive exchange wouldn't be as difficult as she was predicting. She concluded her anxious nerves were justified. After all, her first interactions with pretty much all her friends had been ones where she'd felt uneasy. If she and Tokoyami were to succeed together, a solid connection with him was paramount. It was all about first impressions, she reminded herself, and she'd always thought herself effective at presenting a positive one.

It wasn't long before they were offered seclusion and privacy, and upon witnessing his attention return to her, Mina offered a welcoming smile. Tokoyami's stoic demeanour remained.

Mina elected to dispel the silence. "Is this about the assignment?"

Tokoyami confirmed with a nod.

Mina feigned disappointment. "Looks like we're stuck with each other, huh?"

"You don't approve of this arrangement?"

Upon hearing that, Mina raised her hands desperately. "No! No, not like that! Yes, I _do_ like our… It's not that I _don't_ …"

Mina ceased her rambling and released an exhale, thoroughly displeased with herself for her behaviour. So much for the positive first impression.

"I'm sorry. That came out really wrong." What I meant was… if we could've decided who our partners would be, we each wouldn't be our first choices, y'know? Wouldn't you prefer to be with somebody you know a little better?"

Tokoyami's visible stoicism softened. "I would be…dishonest if I denied that. Still, what has happened has happened. I have accepted that this arrangement was unexpected and out of our control, but you deserve to know that I am still absolutely prepared to devote myself in the pursuit of achieving this task. I wish for us to succeed."

A smile returned to Mina's lips. "Me too. I am, like, totally one-hundred percent ready." She shrugged bashfully. "I reckon we've just gotta make the most of it."

"I agree."

Mina's hands migrated behind her back as she absentmindedly returned to resting against the wall. "I still don't fully understand what we're supposed to be writing about, though..."

"I'm quite confident I understand what quality of work is expected of us."

A small nervous laugh escaped. "Well, at least one of us knows…" She waited for his reaction but none came.

Hoping to recover from her unsuccessful attempts at humourous exchanges, Mina inquired further. "So are we gonna arrange a time to meetup or…?"

"I was just about to inquire about that. Are you available now?"

Mina's eyes migrated to the floating uniform hovering beside a hand-rail, waiting patiently for her return. In spite of the importance of organising a time to collaborate, Mina remembered that she'd already made a promise to another student to share and discuss other important matters. She hoped Tokoyami would understand.

Mina smiled apologetically. "…No, I'm not. Sorry, I've kinda already got an arrangement." She motioned towards her friend. "I promised her I'd…" She hesitated before disclosing any personal information. "I'm kinda busy this arvo."

Instead of a protest, she was treated to a forgiving nod. "I understand. I too am expected elsewhere as well." He abruptly hesitated, clearing his throat audibly. "I am…unavailable as well."

Mina studied him, concerned if something she had said had evoked such an uncharacteristic reaction.

To compensate for her unavailability, Mina offered another proposal. "What about tomorrow after school? I'm free then. Do you mind waiting until then?"

"Not at all. Where do your propose we work?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that yet…" admitted Mina, bringing a finger to her lip. "Sorry, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Possibly. I will think of a suitable studying environment in the meantime; one that is favourable for the both of us. You're more than welcome to suggest your own. I am not opposed to negotiation."

His proposal evoked amusement from her. "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna be negotiating anything. I haven't even properly read the task sheet yet. You're definitely more confident and organised than I am. I think I'll… just leave all the planning to you, if that's alright."

Tokoyami expressed visible concern. "Is this reasonable?"

Mina nodded eagerly. "Totally. I trust you more than I trust myself when it comes to planning." Mina had absolutely no issues with abiding by her partner's instructions. After all, she intended on establishing a connection, and she couldn't think of a more effective way than allowing him to organise and evaluate their assignment.

After a moment of inactivity, Tokoyami accepted her proposal. "Very well. We can further discuss the guidelines of the project during our scheduled meeting."

"Sounds good. So, just here? Same time tomorrow?"

He nodded approvingly.

Delighted that they'd actually managed to successfully schedule a time, Mina brought her hands together in excitement. "Well, alrighty then."

Following a session of silence, Tokoyami spoke. "I look forward to working with you."

His comment brought a bashful smile to her lips. Although she accepted he'd probably just been speaking politely, it was still very sweet of him to stay. "Same" she whispered.

Concluding that there wasn't much else they needed to discuss, Mina elected to initiate the farewell. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then…"

Tokoyami returned the gesture with a polite bow of his head. "Indeed. Goodnight."

* * *

Even after Toru returned, Mina's attention didn't waver as she continued to stare attentively at Tokoyami, the distance between them gradually increasing. She waited patiently for him to turn his head and potentially offer a final farewell. He did not.

Toru inquired curiously. "So…how did it go?"

Mina didn't know how to respond for even she didn't completely understand how she felt. Yes, she still was very disappointed in herself for trying to make light of what was most definitely a serious discussion for him, but her initial hesitation and reluctance had evolved into a welcome feeling of relief. Although their conversation had been short and quite uneventful, she'd still managed to communicate with him with moderate success, and that was more than enough of a foundation to build a connection upon.

A weak smile graced Mina's lips. "That…actually didn't go quite as bad as I thought it would…"

"I like him" chirped Toru, "he seems really nice."

Mina returned her attention to the young man. A combination of conflicting emotions reemerged as she reflected on their exchange. Try as she might to deny it, she still didn't feel completely content with collaborating with him. But that was a fear she was confident would disappear with time.

"Yeah... He does."


	5. Now I Wanna Be a Good Boy

_"See? That wasn't so bad."_

Fumikage readjusted his backpack in an effort to distract himself from the being manifesting itself from his body.

 _"All you had to do was just say 'hi'. It was as simple as that."_

"Be quiet."

Dark Shadow folded its arms. " _All I'm trying to say is that you were just overthinking. Was it really that difficult to introduce yourself?"_

"I'm ignoring you."

He was treated to a pout from his partner before it dissolved into his torso. _Fine. Be that way. You know I'm right._

Debates with Dark Shadow served no purpose, for he and the entity shared the same thoughts and conscience. They mightn't've always agreed with one another, but they at least understood what the other was thinking at all times. Because of this, convincing Dark Shadow otherwise was pointless, for the entity too could feel the very real distress the young man was experiencing.

Being an outlier of sorts, Fumikage had become all too astute at assessing people's characters. For somebody like him – somebody who preferred to maintain distance – it was always important for him to construct a profile for each of his peers. And just like his sentiments on the arrangement, his assessment of Mina Ashido was conflicting.

Fumikage didn't dislike Ashido. Like every other student in his class, the young woman possessed many qualities he greatly admired. She was charismatic, enthusiastic and almost always demonstrated a willingness to participate and cooperate, especially during physical exercises, where she was one of the most talented and proficient thanks to her athleticism. Ashido was indisputably a lot of things. What she wasn't was consistent.

Any observant individual could easily conclude that she valued socialising over studying, and this attitude was most definitely affecting her learning abilities. She wasn't the only one, but she definitely expressed the most difficulty when it came to applying herself to her work. Fumikage had witnessed her overreactions to receiving poor marks on her work, as well as the subtle disappointment and disapproval she expressed upon receiving the task-sheet earlier that morning.

Fumikage elected to cease his assessment of her character. He concluded that Mina Ashido was definitely an inquisitive and adaptive physical learner, but she struggled very much in most other categories due to her lack of concentration and inability to apply herself. Fumikage could empathise. He too struggled in some learning areas.

 _I like her. She seems nice._

Dark Shadow's input didn't offer much comfort. Her energy and excitement was most definitely welcome, provided she could channel it into working on their task. If not, collaborating together could prove difficult.

"We shall see."

* * *

As he solemnly expected, the discovery that his son had in fact over-exhausted himself during what was to be a simple physical educational exercise after promising them he'd conserve his energy was met with disappointment from Fumikage's father, who'd instructed the young man to retire for the duration of the day following their morning training so that he'd be better equipped to repeat the program in the afternoon. And accompanying this anticipated reaction was Fumikage's inability to explain himself and express his apologies.

Fumikage was infinitely that his mother had been present for the reveal. Ever the voice of reason, Fumikage's mother defended him for the misunderstanding, articulating the words he only wished he could've expressed. Following his subsequent explanation, his father eventually came to understand and accept his reasoning, even so far as going to forgive him. Though deeply grateful for, Fumikage knew the lecture of responsibility and trust had been absolutely justified. He'd gone back on his word after making a promise, and such an act had been a betrayal of trust. Speaking apologetically wasn't enough. He knew would have to redeem himself and restore his father's trust in him – somehow.

* * *

"Students have been instructed to research information to explain what are qualities we believe a true hero should possess."

His father had requested an idea of what he intended to in compensation for the lack of a training session. Not wishing to displease his father any further, Fumikage answered truthfully, offering the assignment sheet.

"We will be presenting our work in front of the class in the form of an oral presentation."

His father accepted the paper and began to examine it. Fumikage found his gaze migrating to his mother sitting adjacent from him. She offered what seemed like the millionth apologetic smile. Fumikage averted his gaze, thoroughly remorseful for provoking such tension between his family. No doubt his mother held herself accountable for the misunderstanding, he suspected, and that possibility wounded him deeply.

"A topical piece of work" his father announced before offering the sheet to his mother, "I expected nothing less from the curriculum at U.A High School."

His father had once been a student and their academic history had been one of the contributing reasons Fumikage had applied for U.A specifically. Hopefully commencing work on the assignment would suffice as an alternative to training.

"A minimum of fifteen minutes?" His mother turned to him. "Are you really expected to speak in front of the class for that long? Just how much do you think you need to write?"

"I'm quite confident I know what kind of work is expected of me… and my partner. I will not be working alone. Each student has been assigned a partner to collaborate with."

"An arbitrary selection?"

Fumikage acknowledged his father's question. "Yes. The pairings were undecided."

"Who are you working with? Are they somebody we know?"

His mother's innocuous inquiry was met with reluctance from Fumikage. He dreaded the reaction he would receive if his parent's discovered he'd been assigned to collaborate with somebody who didn't excel spectacularly in class, and somebody he didn't' know very well at all.

"They're…"

Before he could fabricate an answer, he was interrupted by his partner.

 _"They're a girl!"_ Exclaimed Dark Shadow eagerly.

Fumikage exhaled with exasperation. Why did Dark Shadow always insist on exacerbating situations?

"Somebody sounds excited…" giggled his mother.

Fumikage averted his gaze. Though they operated on the same cognitive wavelength, he and Dark Shadow's opinions weren't always mutual, and the entity's enthusiastic exclamation didn't reflect his view on the arrangement at all. Her gender was irrelevant.

"Her name is Mina Ashido. She and I are enrolled in the same home-group and classes."

To his surprise, his mother began repeating the surname several times before removing her chair and exiting the room. Fumikage watched the unexpected display with intense curiosity. Just what had provoked such a reaction?

"What is your relationship with this student?"

Fumikage concentrated on his father, who welcomed him with the same expectant gaze he'd come to anticipate.

"This assignment will mark the very first time she and I have properly collaborated with one another."

"And why is that? Do the two of you not cooperate well with each other?"

"She and I…"

Fumikage hesitated, allowing himself to properly evaluate the correct words. No doubt his father harboured some of the very same concerns he did regarding the arrangement, and Fumikage wanted to be sure he explained himself clearly in a manner they would understand.

"We're… different. She and I do not share many similar qualities. For example: she does not…manage her studies quite as seriously as I."

Fumikage spoke calmly, hoping very much to avoid speaking poor of her. But as he expected, the description was met with skepticism.

"Is she untrustworthy? Unreliable?"

Fumikage shook his head."No. Not at all. I believe she simply experiences difficulty concentrating and applying herself."

"I see."

His father's cold, calculated gaze of concentration was never a welcome sight. He didn't want to imagine what conclusion the older gentleman would arrive at from the information provided of Mina Ashido and her work productivity. Fumikage had only intended on describing her as positively as possible. She wasn't a poor student at all.

"If you suspect her of behaving unproductively, take caution. Be sure that she doesn't become a detriment to _your_ learning and education."

From his description of her, Fumikage acknowledged he'd painted a very unflattering illustration of her, and one that his father had every right to be suspicious of. Although he didn't know her personally, Fumikage was confident her inability to perform consistently well was because of genuine learning difficulties and not laziness, and if this was the case, he was prepared to support her.

"I will…do what I must for us to succeed."

"Very good. See that you do."

"Ah, Ashido. Yes, I remember her."

His mother made her presence known, examining what appeared to be a familiar looking folder. Fumikage recognised it as his mother's personal folder containing all his school photos. No doubt she was assessing the most recent one of him and his classmates.

"She looks familiar, doesn't she?" She migrated beside her husband and motioned towards the photo. "Do you think…?"

Fumikage watched intently as his father retrieved the photo for examination.

The older gentleman nodded accordingly. "Yes. I believe it is. Indisputably."

Fumikage hadn't realised he'd been starting until his parents returned their attention to him. His father shook his head and returned the photo. "Excuse us. She… possesses the same likeness of a former contemporary of mine."

Just what had he insinuated by that comment? Although both curious and concerned as to why they'd suddenly taken such interest in his partner following the reveal, Fumikage elected not to inquire further. Whatever they'd briefly exchanged between one another was clearly private information.

"You're confident you understand what type of work is expected of you? An unsuccessful product could prove consequential. I do not wish for you to under-perform and fail."

"Our projects _are_ to be assessed. Our marks won't affect our final results for this semester, though. I suppose we've been offered some leniency."

His father folded his arms. "I trust that you'll still apply yourself appropriately?"

"I will", Fumikage answered desperately. "I… elected to introduce myself to her this afternoon in the hopes of organising a time and place to collaborate. We will be conducting our first work meeting tomorrow afternoon. This is the reason I returned home later than expected."

He was treated to an affirming nod from his father. "Very good. I'm pleased to hear you're approaching this task with professionalism. Careful and effective time management is always an important component for a successful project. I would like to believe I've come to possess an encyclopedia of knowledge throughout my experience as a hero. My personal experiences could very well be relevant and beneficial information for your research. Should you ever require my support or insight about anything concerning your project, do not hesitate to inquire in me."

Consulting his father for information and insight had definitely been one of the first potential sources for research Fumikage had conceived. An opportunity to hopefully inquire in his father about potential information for aspiring heroes was a chance he didn't want to refuse.

Fumikage offered an appreciative smile. "I will not. Thank you."

"I'm eagerly anticipating reading the work you produce. If you manage your time and communicate with your partner effectively, I'm confident the two of you will produce something truly remarkable."

"…I hope so."

* * *

"It sounds like you've got quite a bit to work on," his mother mused, offering the final wet dish from the sink for him to dry and place away.

"I'll manage" he reassured, accepting the item. "What I've been assigned is not unreasonable."

"I know, I know. You're on top of it, I can see that."

Her usually charismatic tone faltered as she released the sink's plugs and retrieved a tea-towel to dry her hands.

"I just really hope you won't over-exhaust yourself. You know you're more than welcome to consult either of us for help. Your father has offered his support, and I want you to know you can depend on me as well."

Relying on the service of others was a quality Fumikage had always experienced difficulty with. To him, asking for help had always been an act of desperation. He'd always strive to accomplish his goals independently without burdening others for their input, but such an attitude had progressively become one of his greatest flaws. Sometimes even he needed to accept he couldn't achieve everything by himself.

"Should I encounter any difficulties, I promise I will consult you."

She smiled hopefully. "And your father?"

Fumikage understood her concern and reassured her. "…Yes."

With the final household chore for the evening complete, Fumikage announced he would retire to his room for the duration of the night. But not before he was interrupted by the presence of his mother's hand gracing his cheek gently. His body immediately tensed in response to her touch.

"You're distressed. I can tell."

Fumikage held his breath. Had he really exposed his true emotions?

She removed her hand. "Call it 'mother's intuition'. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"...I'm fine."

But from her unwavering demeanour, she evidently wasn't convinced.

"Is this about this morning? You mentioned you might've wanted to share what was causing you a great deal of stress last night. Did you still want to? Do you feel comfortable talking with me? I'm more than ready to offer a listening ear. We can go into my bedroom if you want some privacy."

Having been reminded of the incident earlier that morning, Fumikage tensed at the thought of reciting the events of his dream. The contents of the fantasy were events he did not wish to repeat for his mother; such disturbing descriptions of the massacre and the being responsible would no doubt raise some questions. Besides, after the events that took place during the day, his dream was no longer the source of any turmoil.

"I'd rather not, thank you. I've… repressed that memory. I've moved on."

His mother displayed visible concern before returning to smiling. "Oh, OK then. That's…good. That's really good to hear. What is it, then? C'mon. Share. You can't hide anything from me. Are you worried about the assignment? I would be too. From what I've read, it looks like you'll have quite a lot on your plate."

The assignment itself wasn't exactly the source of his turmoil rather his work partner. Although confessing his sentiments of the situation would be embarrassing and humiliating, being somebody who never struggled expressing themselves confidently, Fumikage accepted his mother would be the most reliable source for support on how to approach the situation.

After some self-evaluation, Fumikage elected to accept the offer to confide in her. "It isn't the task specifically that worries me…"

Fumikage accepted her invitation to take a seat beside her at the table after she motioned for him to accompany her. He removed the chair and sat down, occupying the short time by properly assessing how he wished to consult her. He didn't even quite understand how he felt, so it was important that he expressed himself in a manner she would hopefully.

As his mother gazed at him, waiting patiently for him to commence, he sighed softly. "When we spoke this afternoon she expressed… disappointment over the prospect of collaborating with me."

"How so?"

"She explained that she would've preferred to have been assigned to work with a different student; somebody she feels closer to."

His mother offered a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like _that_."

"She was quite desperate to explain herself; no doubt to avoid possibly offending me."

" _Are_ you offended?"

"No. Her concerns are completely justified. If I were in her position – if I'd been assigned to work with somebody like me – I too would experience some reluctance." He exhaled remorsefully. "She was intimidated by me; I could tell. She did not exhibit the same level of energy and charisma she typically exudes when interacting with others."

His mother's contrite demeanour returned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm… concerned our potential disconnect and lack of communication could hinder our ability work with one another. Our communication skills will be one of the components students will be assessed and marked on. And if we aren't able to cooperate -"

His confession was interrupted by his mother's touch once again. This time, he found his hand graced be her own.

"Are you sure the two of you will have difficulty working with each other? It sounds to me like you might just be experiencing a little bit of fear of the unknown, and she could very well be feeling the same."

Fumikage didn't respond, and instead reflected on the experience. Fumikage accepted that she most likely hadn't intended to insinuate anything unpleasant. No doubt her comments had been from embarrassment, and this presumption would explain her uncharacteristically anxious behaviour. Perhaps she too had felt uncomfortable speaking.

He nodded accordingly. "Our short negotiation was most definitely… productive, I won't deny that. And when I explained I _do_ anticipate our time to collaborate, she reciprocated the sentiment."

"Well, there you go. She sounds just as excited as you are." She laughed nervously. "OK, 'excited' might not be the right word…"

After a moment of inactivity, his mother smiled apologetically.

"I understand what you're feeling, I really do. Believe me when I say I would definitely feel the same . It's hard to work effectively with somebody new, especially when it's done because of obligation and not compassion. But try not to view this as a punishment. Instead, think of it as an opportunity – to become more familiar with somebody who might not have ever thought to talk with. If everything goes well, who knows, you might discover a friend in her."

His mother's final piece of insight affected Fumikage more than it really should've. There weren't many people his age that he could actively consider a 'friend'. His social group mostly consisted of students he trusted – people similar to him in character. Mina Ashido wasn't at all a person he'd ever think to associate with. She was embodied everything he wasn't. Was a connection between them even possible? Could too completely different people become 'friends'? Fumikage doubted it very much, and suspected she may share the same consensus. The thought of socialising effectively with Mina Ashido wasn't an unwelcome thought; just an improbable one.

Fumikage lowered his gaze, accepting that his turmoil had always been an overreaction, much to the satisfaction of Dark Shadow. "I had not thought of it like that…"

"It's fear of the unknown" she reassured, "trust me." She offered a hopeful smile. " _Do_ you trust me?"

There was inevitably going to be some difficulty, but her willingness to participate instilled some hope. Working with Mina Ashido was most definitely going to be a challenge, in no small part due to their conflicting attitudes and personalities. But Fumikage always welcomed a challenge – especially if supporting not only himself but another person as well was a potential outcome. With time, he would ultimately discover if the two of them were compatible work partners.

Bowing his head, Fumikage acknowledged his mother. "I trust you."


	6. Ramona

With her hand gliding over the hand-rail, Mina anxiously ascended her apartment building's stairs until she reached her designated floor and, more specifically, her unit. Arriving outside the door, the young woman quickly assessed her mobile device for the time, relieved she'd successfully managed to return home before her scheduled curfew. After disappointing her mother earlier that morning for her poor time management and disorganisation, the last thing Mina wanted to do was upset them any further.

After entering her home, Mina removed her shoes and absentmindedly tossed them beside the door with her foot, far too concentrated on her renewed appetite than the resting place of her boots.

"Hey. What's for tea?"

Rather than a welcoming smile, Mina was treated to an expression of feigned disappointment from the older woman. "No. How about 'hello, mother, how was your day?'"

"Oh, it was pretty good", answered Mina with a smirk, "thanks for asking. What's for tea?"

Her mother released an exhausted sigh and motioned towards the oven. "There's some leftover lasagne in the oven."

Mina suppressed a giggle. She really did appreciate the relationship she shared with her mother when it came to the playful banter they exchanged. Of course, their connection was not an excuse for her to not censor or filter herself, as evident by her inappropriate comments earlier that morning.

After retrieving the tray of pasta, Mina supplied herself with enough lasagne to feed a small family. When inquired about dessert, she was treated to an teasing, inconclusive answer: "we'll see".

Mina pouted in disappointment. That _always_ meant 'no'.

* * *

Closing her bedroom door with her foot, Mina removed her bag and the personal items from her pockets and approached her bed. Cradling her bowl in her lap, Mina crossed her legs and resumed eating, considering what she could do to occupy her time for the rest of the night. With a myriad of potential activities to choose from, Mina didn't know what to decide on. She could explore that new online series Kyoka had suggested, and a session of karaoke was always possible, granted she kept her voice and the music's volume moderately low.

The sound of a small object vibrating against a wooden surface caught her attention. Mina deposited her meal aside and retrieved her phone, delighted to discover Toru had been the author.

 _Thanks for coming around. I'm really sorry that you had to hear me whinge and moan about all my problems again. You must be getting pretty sick of listening to me._

While it had been true that a good percentage of the time they'd spent together had been dedicated to Toru evaluating her conflicting feelings, the experience hadn't been unpleasant. Any opportunity to spend some quality time with a friend was something Mina always welcomed. She was ever so honoured that her friend had even summoned the strength to confide in her about a personal dilemma.

 _That'll never happen. You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here._

After delivering the message, Mina waited for a response. After a short period, her device illuminated once more.

 _I don't deserve friends like you._

It really was beyond Mina how somebody as enthusiastic and exuberant as Toru could ever dislike themselves so intensely. Hearing her friend speak so unforgivingly about themselves had been difficult to listen to, especially when their assessment of themselves had been completely inaccurate and untrue. How Mina wished there was something more she could do than just offer a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on, but her services were ultimately very limited. Still, this didn't deter her from supporting and comforting her friend should they ever desire a person to speak to. Mina was more than prepared to support her friend in any way possible through this difficult period in their life.

Mina decided an activity to distract herself with was paramount lest she find herself fearfully obsessing over her Toru's emotional wellbeing – an act she was certain her friend would not wish upon her. Retrieving her bag, Mina recovered her laptop, only to discover the unexpected task sheet she'd been assigned secured inside. Having been abruptly reminded of the most recent assignment, Mina concluded it was prudent to read through it thoroughly.

It was only after a reading a few sentences was Mina reminded why she'd tried to forget about it. Granted, reluctance and displeasure were emotions she always experienced when it came to assignments, but this particular project evoked a greater sense of distress; maybe from the lack of proper class time or the fact that it was to be presented in front of the class, she couldn't quite tell.

A gentle knock behind the door was accompanied by the appearance of her mother, cradling the washing basket. "Anything for the wash?"

Mina shook her head and returned to concentrating on the task sheet.

"What are you up to?"

"Just some reading."

"Reading?" Her mother jokingly extended a finger. "I don't know who you are, but you're _not_ my daughter. _My_ Mina doesn't read."

Mina smirked. "It's not because I want to; it's 'cause I kinda have to. It's just another assignment."

"Another?" Her mother sounded just as disappointed.

Mina nodded solemnly. "I'm starting to reassess things now. Like, you know, maybe applying somewhere else for school wasn't actually a bad idea. I'm supposed to be training to become a hero, y'know? Not a librarian. Not a journalist." She flicked the paper with her fingers. "This is, like, the nineteenth-million assignment I've gotten since I enrolled. If I'd known that I'd spend most of my studies just reading and writing, I'd have never applied here."

She was exaggerating, of course. Nothing – not even a few unwanted literary assignments – could've dissuaded Mina from accepting the offer to study at U.A High School. Her frustration, however, was still very real. Just because she was obligated to conduct research didn't mean she wanted to.

"Please don't say that" pleaded her mother. "You knew very well that you wouldn't just be training and exercising. There are so many other important skills heroes need to possess. There are somethings that can only be learned through studying."

"Yeah, but do they always have to make these teachings so boring. Why can't we just watch a movie in class or something? Why do we have to research and write about stuff when we could just be taught it?"

"I'm sure whatever they're expecting you to research is of great importance to your learning."

Mina mumbled beneath her breath. "It doesn't make the task any less painful…"

"Is it _really_ that bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, how about you let me read and I'll be the judge."

Her mother placed the wash basket down and accepted the paper, and Mina waited in anticipation for their inevitable assessment.

"This seems reasonable…" they mused, which was shortly accompanied by an expression of doubt. "Fifteen minutes? Are you really expected to speak in front of the class for fifteen minutes?"

"You see? I told you it was impossible. That's not even talking about all the information I'm supposed to research and write about." Releasing an exhale of exasperation, Mina collapsed backwards on to her mattress. "Oh, just kill me now. I'm ready."

Her mother assumed an available spot beside her. "You'll manage. I know you will. You're not a quitter. You always persevere until the end."

Mina scoffed unapologetically. "Well, that's just a straight-up lie. We both know I'm completely hopeless when it comes to reading and writing."

"…That's not true."

"Don't you remember my last report card?"

Although she acknowledged her mother was only wishing to support and comfort her, their words offered no relief whatsoever - for their assessment of her abilities was almost completely inaccurate. Mina didn't need to be told that she was a poor student - she knew it better than anybody else. Although she was grateful for the support from her family and friends, there were only so many ways for them to exaggerate the truth when every piece of task feedback and report card should've made it strikingly apparent that she wasn't performing exceptionally well.

Concentrating on her mother's sorrowful smile hurt Mina ever so much, and so she hastily rolled over onto her side. Mina's tensed initially after being graced by mother's warm touch as they gently caressed her thigh, but the sensation eventually evoked a renewed sense of comfort.

"I hope you don't think I expect you to rank first in everything, because I don't. I have never expected to you to try and do more than what you know you're capable of. You…deserve to know that I always encourage you to just do your very best. And if a 'C' _is_ your very best, then…then I'm proud of you, because I know you tried ever so hard."

Mina bit her lip. She certainly didn't believe she deserved such praise for such a disappointing overall mark for her literary subjects. Any other parent should've been appalled to discover their child had underperformed.

"A 'C' is nothing to be proud of. It's barely a passing grade."

"Nobody excels at everything. I hope you understand that. Just because you aren't doing spectacularly in some subjects doesn't mean you're stupid. It doesn't mean you aren't capable of performing well in others. I _know_ you can. Have you forgotten about your grade for P.E? You got an 'A-'. An 'A-'! That's incredible.! And the comments written by your teachers about how well you communicate with others... I was… I-I couldn't believe what I was reading..."

Mina gripped her bed sheet tightly. Even after so many years, she still couldn't properly handle such praise.

Her mother's hand migrated from her thigh to her hair as they began to gently comb their fingers through it. The gesture was once Mina hadn't experienced in some time, and it evoked a sensation of nostalgia and familiarity.

"You have so many remarkable qualities, and I'm not just saying that. Your compassion for others – that's what I and many others cherish about you; not your school reports."

It was honestly so relieving for Mina to hear that her mother thought her attitude and personality were her most admirable qualities. Mina always tried her very best when pursuing a task, but she'd come to accept that she was most likely never going to impress anybody with her learning abilities, which is why she was so committed to being the most welcoming and supportive person possible.

Mina swung her legs back over the side of the mattress. "W-well, I'm fairly certain my 'compassion' sure as hell ain't going to do me any favours when it comes to writing this sucker."

"You know I'm always here for you if you ever need me. Just remember: 'a problem shared-'

Mina sighed with exhaustion. "-is a problem halved', I know. Do you have to say that every time?"

"It bears repeating. Sometimes it can really help to hear a second opinion. Sometimes the answer can come from a place you'd never think of. Sometimes…confidence and support can be found in the most unlikely places and people. I'm here for you, is what I'm trying to say. I know I'm not the most reliable source for information, but I promise I'll help however I can."

Once more, Mina found herself resonating with their words despite her initial resistance. Like many people her age, Mina experienced difficulty accepting the support of others, because consciously asking for help - to her – always looked like a sign of helplessness and ineptitude, and Mina never wanted others to suspect her of being incapable. Her mother's insight inspired an attitude Mina concluded she would need to adopt for the assignment.

Mina smiled bashfully "Thanks. I guess it's kinda comforting to know I won't be alone. This makes you the second person I can depend upon to help me with this work."

"Oh, really? Who's the other?"

Mina scoffed half-heartedly. "My partner in crime. At least I won't be the only one suffering. We were randomly assigned working partners."

Her mother retrieved the paper for a closer inspection. "Oh, I see now… I must've missed that detail."

"At least you've attempted reading it…"

"What do you mean 'randomly'? Weren't you allowed to choose who to work with?"

"Nobody was allowed to. So if you're stuck with somebody you don't like, well" she shrugged her shoulders "… y'know, sucks to be you, I guess."

"That sounds a little unfair."

"I think the whole point of this exercise is to try and work with somebody we don't know very well. If that's the case – if the teachers are trying to make things difficult – then it's working."

"Now, I know _that_ isn't the reason."

"Yeah, I know too. It's just…"

"Who _are_ you working with?"

After some reluctance, Mina relented and revealed the identity. "He's a guy named Tokoyami."

Her mother brought a finger to their lips. "That name does sound a little familiar… Have I seen them before – at the inauguration, maybe?"

Mina's gaze lowered upon reflecting on a very disappointing and regretful incident that had taken place; an event her mother would surely recognise the young man from.

"Yeah, you might remember him if you saw him. He's the bird guy" she sighed remorsefully, "the one that beat me in the tournament."

"…It was a really close fight."

"…No, it wasn't. He kicked my arse. I didn't even last ten seconds."

Her experience during the U.A Sports Festival was a period Mina always found difficult to reflect on. Above all other encounters in her life, she couldn't think of another experience that better epitomised her wasted potential. Mina knew intimately well her powers would never rival those of other students like Todoroki or Yaoyorozu, which is why it had been so exhilarating for her to compete against her classmates and actually succeed well in the festival.

Sure, the experience hadn't been entirely without grievance – she did not appreciate the comments about her appearance from Bakugo – but nothing that had transpired had affected her optimism. That was until her second – and final – match of the tournament, where she was effortlessly defeated by Tokoyami. All the promise and anticipation had ultimately resulted in her falling flat on her backside – literally. Mina couldn't recall ever being so humiliated and embarrassed in her life – and the fact that the event had been recorded and presented to millions of viewers across the globe was the icing on the cake.

Mina wanted to cry. There was nothing she could've wanted to do more than find a private, secure location and release all her emotions. But to avoid possibly being exposed for taking her loss so seriously, she suppressed her anger and disappointment and adopted a brave face for the remainder of the tournament. She reassured people she was fine when she really wasn't.

But it wasn't her performance during the battle that she harboured the most disappointment towards...

After retiring to the change rooms, Mina was approached by Tokoyami. Certain he'd confronted her to boast, Mina had prepared herself for any and all demeaning comments. But none whatsoever came. To her shock and surprise, the stoic young man bowed politely and offered his hand.

 _"It was an honour to battle you."_

It had only taken Mina several hours later to realise refusing to shake his hand had not only been a display of poor sportsmanship but an incredibly disrespectful act against a fellow student who'd only wished to reconcile. Mina was ever so disappointed in herself for letting her spite and envy control her. Tokoyami had seemingly forgotten about their encounter, but she hadn't. During her time at U.A, Mina had committed a lot of mistakes she wasn't proud of, and rejecting Tokoyami's handshake remained one of the most regrettable.

"I remember him now… Tokoyami…"

"…Yeah?"

She was treated to an anxious, apologetic smile. "Nothing."

Her mother's unexpected reaction evoked great curiosity from Mina. Just what had she been reminded of concerning the young man? Was there something they knew about him that she didn't? Mina was about to inquire further when she elected not to. She was more than likely overthinking the situation again.

"So… What can you tell me about him? Do you know him very well? What's he like?" Her mother smiled impishly. "Is he cute?"

Mina groaned, much to her mother's amusement. Why did her mother always insist on asking these questions concerning male friends? Just because they were a boy didn't mean there was any romantic chemistry.

"He's alright, I guess. And no, I don't know him – like, at all. He introduced himself to me after school, and that was the first time I've ever really spoken with him. This assignment is gonna be the first time we work together."

"Well, that's exciting, isn't it? You've always enjoyed meeting new people, haven't you?"

Mina didn't return the smile. Instead, she lowered her gaze.

"You… said _he_ introduced himself?"

"Well, not really. He didn't 'introduce' himself, exactly, but he _did_ approach me to organise a time for us to work. We're gonna be meeting up tomorrow arvo after school, so I might arrive home a little later than usual, depending on how long we stay together."

"That's…really good to hear. I'm pleased to hear you two have come already come to an agreement."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say it was an 'agreement', exactly." Releasing a deep exhale, Mina brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm just gonna leave everything to him, honestly. He's on top of it. He knows what we're gonna do and how we're gonna do it."

Mina was treated to a disapproving expression. "I really hope you aren't going to just rely on him to write it all for you."

'No! Not like that. I'm not just gonna leave him to do it all. I'll _try_ to help. I really will. I just…" She hesitated before continuing. "There's no point in beating around the bush, 'cause you and I both know I struggle when it comes to writing assignments. And… I think he knows too…"

"What makes you say that?"

"When we spoke together…I got the impression he wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with me. Like he was…disappointed. I reckon he'd much rather be working with somebody who can actually, y'know, contribute unlike me. I know if I were hard worker like him, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be working with somebody as useless as me."

"Did he really say that about you?"

Mina shook her head, acknowledging she was most likely overreacting. It was incredibly presumptuous of her accuse Tokoyami of harbouring such sentiments about her. "No. He was actually pretty supportive, honestly. He said that he was more than ready to tackle the task with me, and I said I was too. I meant it. He even told me that he's really looking forward to working with me."

A mischievous smirk graced her mother's lips.

"Not like _that_ " grumbled Mina irritably.

"I'm only teasing, settle down." Her sympathising smile returned. "I'm sure he wasn't lying. Maybe he was just trying to inspire you. Maybe…he feels the same as you do right now; a little unsure and embarrassed."

Mina snorted. "I doubt it. He's not like me. Nothing gets to him." She sighed despondently. "This is why I'm gonna let him take control of the assignment, because I honestly trust him more than I trust myself to write this. I'm gonna be as obedient as a dog. If he says 'fetch', I'm just gonna retrieve the stick – just like that. I'm not even gonna ask questions. If he says 'write this' or 'research that', I'm just gonna… y'know…"

"That doesn't seem fair…"

Mina shrugged lazily. "It's the only way I'm gonna get anything done. I don't mind, honestly. So long as we get the task done…"

It was the most sensible method, concluded Mina - offering her undivided compliance and obedience. Mina herself wasn't completely comfortable with the arrangement, and her mother's contrite demeanour suggested they didn't approve of the notion either.

"Please don't do this to yourself." Her mother smiled hopefully. "The knowledge only you can offer could be invaluable. I _know_ that you can do you very well and you know it too. He just doesn't yet. It's going to be your responsibility to make sure you apply yourself and demonstrate some willingness to be independent, and not just follow his instructions the entire time. And if you _do_ decide to let him take charge, don't ever forget that you're capable of helping, too. Just…just do what you can – in your own special 'Mina' way. If he _is_ as supportive as you describe, I'm sure he too would encourage you to do so as well."

Mina averted her gaze and allowed herself some time to process their words. Was her contribution and input really that important? What could she possibly offer that he couldn't? She knew her work abilities didn't compare with somebody as focused and organised as Tokoyami.

Returning to their conversation that afternoon, Mina began to revaluate the situation. Perhaps he did value her opinion and input to a degree. Mina certainly valued his when it came to tackling their project, and maybe he reciprocated the sentiments. He'd explained that he very much anticipated their time together, and Mina doubted anybody would've expressed something so positive if they didn't value the other. If he had meant that in earnest, it was evident he had suggested working cooperatively and not instructing and commanding her. If he really wanted to work with her, it was only right that she consciously contribute – in her own 'Mina' way.

Mina offered a weak but confident smile. "OK, I'll try. I'll really try to help."

Her mother smiled warmly. " _That's_ my girl. After all, how else are you going to convince him to give you his number?"

Mina shook her head in bewilderment. Despite her amusement, her mother's insistent comments had allowed her to properly evaluate a possible connection with the young man. While she still harboured some intense reluctance and hesitancy, a welcome feeling of comfort and, dare she say, excitement had been restored after her exchange with him earlier that afternoon, as well after witnessing his unexpected compassion and support for Toru. Perhaps her inherent assessment of him had been inaccurate. Maybe she could find herself connecting with him.

A friendship with Fumikage Tokoyami seemed quite unlikely, but Mina doubted she'd refuse the opportunity to get to know him a little better if he offered her a chance.


	7. Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue

Upon discovering her partner at their scheduled location, Mina anxiously retreated behind a corner to avoid being discovered prematurely.

The uneasy anticipation Mina was experiencing was akin to how she usually felt when visiting the dentist or principal's office; not the emotions and symptoms she expected to feel when pondering the prospects of her first study session with Fumikage Tokoyami. But following the inquiry earlier that day from him to confirm if she was still available to study with him, the thought of their session with was all she'd been able to think about.

Although she couldn't deny she wasn't entirely prepared for the inevitable, beneath her trepidation and apprehension was eagerness and excitement. Mina concluded that it was important to remind herself that their unlikely partnership was for their education first and foremost, and her input and participation were required. If they were to communication and collaborate effectively, then a good first impression was paramount.

And with this attitude in mind, Mina anxiously patted her thighs to psyche herself up before rounding the corner.

It didn't take long before Tokoyami acknowledged her presence. Mina offered a friendly wave while closing the distance.

"Hey" she announced, hoping very much her fabricated optimism would disguise her very real reluctance.

She was treated to a respectful bow. "Good afternoon."

Impressed with her composure so far, Mina elected to continue the conversation following her poor communication earlier. "So… how's it going?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. How are you?"

Mina swung her fist triumphantly. "Ready to smash out this assignment."

"I too am very eager to begin."

Although he did not answer with her level of energy, the young man's assertion was enough of a confirmation for Mina as she extended a finger in the direction of their school's entrance. "Well, then let's go. Onwards! Our destination: adventure!"

It was only after a few steps into her overly dramatic march did Mina realise he wasn't accompanying her. Tokoyami studied her with an intense, scrutinising glare, evidently surprised to have witnessed such an theatrical display.

The back of the Mina's neck became enflamed with humiliation and embarrassment. If it'd been one of her friends, she was confident they would've recognised what she'd attempted. Tokoyami wasn't one of her friends, and somebody she intended to impress probably shouldn't have witnessed that side of her. Mina neglected to acknowledge that 'being herself' could very well be misinterpreted.

"Sorry" she laughed nervously. "I got a little carried away there."

After failing to receive a verbal response from him, Mina abandoned the effort to appear enthusiastic and sighed with defeat. "…Sorry, where did you say we were going again?"

"Are you familiar with the Child and Family Relocation Centre?"

"...I think so. Why?"

That particular building hadn't exactly been one of the first places Mina anticipated as a suggestion for a potential workplace; she herself had thought of locations like the library or the park. But as she was quickly coming to realise, Tokoyami was proving more and more what a resourceful and organised student he was.

Tokoyami explained the Relocation Centre had been a suggestion from his mother - a member of staff there. She'd been able to secure them her office in the afternoon following her departure, offering them the private and comfortable environment they desired. Although undeniably an unusual workplace, Mina was still very much impressed with the initiative he demonstrated.

* * *

The sight of a young female student accompanying a young male student was not an uncommon sight in their city, acknowledged Mina, but she presumed an unaware onlooker could get the impression Tokoyami was her escort rather than a companion - for she accompanied him from behind rather than beside him. She didn't mind, honestly, so long as she was still able to be heard. However, a good percentage of the time had involved the two of them remaining all but completely silent, save a few blunt and uneventful sentences exchanged. Although she very much disliked going for such extended period without talking, her reluctance to speak allowed Mina to concentrate on Tokoyami's explanations.

"In addition to the records and archives, the men and women employed there may be able offer their services, as well. Should they feel comfortable disclosing information, their personal stories and experiences could be relevant information for us to report in our investigation."

"Investigation? Sounds exciting." She extended her hand. "'Ashido and Tokoyami: Teen Detectives'. How's that sound?"

"Is an identity for our partnership really necessary?"

Mina laughed uncomfortably. Her typical sense of humour was proving to be remarkably ineffective. "Yeah…maybe it was a little childish. I just thought it'd be funny, 'yknow?"

 _"Hey, don't leave me out! I wanna be a detective, too!"_

Mina squealed in response to the unexpected appearance of the young man's shadowy spirit.

 _"Oh, golly, sorry about that! I didn't mean to frighten you!"_

Bringing a hand to her chest, Mina used her other to wave dismissively with a nervous smile. "It's fine. I just got a little surprised."

Mina had almost completely forgotten about the entity inhabiting his body, but how could she when Dark Shadow was the source of Tokoyami's power and strength. There were many aspects about Tokoyami's Quirk that Mina wish she could know more about, like how his shadow was seemingly capable of speech and independent thought.

Mina's migrated beside Tokoyami "I didn't know he could talk."

Dark Shadow manifested in between them. _"What? Really? Of course I can talk! Who do you think supplies him with all the answers at school? I'm the brawn and brains of this operation!"_

Mina smiled eagerly, curious to know more about her partner and his abilities. "Is that true?"

Tokoyami didn't answer verbally, but his refrain from speaking was evidence enough that he wasn't pleased about Dark Shadow's appearance.

 _"Well, anyway, I think this calls for a proper introduction."_ The shadow offered a talon. " _My name's Dark Shadow and I enjoy fine dining and long, romantic walks on the beach."_

A bewildered smile spread across Mina's face as she tentatively she returned the gesture.

Dark Shadow motioned to its host. _"He does, too!"_

Mina couldn't quite tell if Dark Shadow was speaking truthfully or intentionally trying to embarrass Tokoyami. She suspected the latter was the most likely.

The spirit's comment was accompanied by an audible exhale of irritation. "Just ignore them."

Dark Shadow pouted, imitating their voice. _"Oh, 'just ignore them'. I have a name, remember? We're partners, you and I, and I deserve to be treated with some respect."_

Tokoyami didn't answer.

 _"Sorry about him. He's always struggled speaking with really cute girls."_

Mina smiled nervously, unsure of how to interpret such a comment. "…Thank you?"

"That's enough."

The sound of Tokoyami's commanding voice brought her to a complete halt. Mina watched with uncertainty as the tension between young man and his shadowy partner escalated.

 _"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I'm just trying to introduce myself and get to know her. At least one of us is making the effort. Don't you reckon it's important for us to become a little more familiar with each other if we're all gonna be working together."_

" _You_ aren't involved."

 _"B-but…I thought…"_

"Return. Now."

After a moment of inactivity, Dark Shadow relented and dissolved into his body. Mina witnessed the entire display in perpetual shock. With every minute spent in his company, she was discovering all that much more about the young man and his fascinating Quirk. From the tone Tokoyami adopted when speaking to his shadow, Mina wondered if conflict between them was quite common.

Mina hadn't realised she'd been staring until Tokoyami returned his gaze before hastily averting it, visibly embarrassed. Concluding that she might've unintentionally been provoking the young man by actively conversing with the shadow, Mina folded her hands over her waist.

"I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said anything."

Tokoyami shook his head. "Don't apologise. This is not your fault." He brought a hand to his chest. "Please, forgive me. Dark Shadow has become quite…restless as of recent following the announcement of this project."

Mina found herself trying to evaluate his unexpected confession. Although it really wasn't any of her business, Mina suspected that perhaps Tokoyami didn't quite possess complete control over his Quirk like she'd initially thought, and this assumption was supported by the fact that Dark Shadow was seemingly capable of operating without the his influence. Her assessment only evoked greater remorse from her for potentially worsening the situation.

"I apologise for their – for _my_ inconsiderate behaviour. How they spoke to you was completely inappropriate and disrespectful, and you did not deserve to be treated like that."

Mina offered a weak smile. "It's OK. I'm…not offended or anything. I really shouldn't have encouraged him."

"They shouldn't have spoken at all."

Tokoyami averted his attention and readopted his commanding tone. "Apologise. Now."

Surprised at first, Mina soon discovered he hadn't been addressing her rather his partner who promptly materialised once more.

 _"Sorry_ ", mumbled the shadow apologetically, _"I shouldn't have said those things."_

"It's fine, really" reassured Mina, "I know you were just trying to be friendly."

Dark Shadow smiled weakly before shrugging absentmindedly. _"I just… You seem really cool, and I know he thinks the same about you as well 'cause he really wants to leave a good impression. He just doesn't quite know how to. I thought if I'd introduce myself first, he might follow my initiative and starting talking to you, too."_

If Tokoyami's terrified expression was any indication to go by, it was evident what Dark Shadow had confessed was supposed to have remained confidential.

Dark Shadow anxiously whispered, _"I'll be quiet now"_ , before immediately returning to dormancy.

The shadow's confession evoked some unexpected, renewed energy in Mina. It was becoming quite clear to her that Tokoyami and his partner were seemingly capable of communicating telepathically with one another, and if her assumption was accurate, what the spirit had confessed could very well have been true. Mina acknowledged Dark Shadow might've been exaggerating, but she doubted they'd tried to embarrass the young man again. Had Dark Shadow spoken the truth? Did Tokoyami – in spite of the apparent aversion to actively converse - really wish to establish a positive first impression with her?

Enthusiastic over the potential possibility, Mina elected to dispel the uncomfortable silence and tension between them and offer the young man her permission to engage in possible conversation.

"You can talk to me if you want" she announced with a hopeful smile.

Mina held her breath and watched as the young man's familiar gaze of concentration returned. She very much hoped he'd consider her invitation. But instead of accepting, refusing or expressing any sort of conclusive response, Tokoyami resumed walking.

Mina's heart sank, as did her gaze as she found herself concentrating on the footpath yet again.

* * *

"This or any other of the unoccupied offices should provide us with a suitable and productive working environment."

After being welcomed inside, Mina studied the interior of the room. It looked just like some of the classrooms at U.A High - complete with a white-board and a computer.

"There's so much room for activities" mused Mina, thoroughly impressed with the workspace they'd been able to secure. Granted, the very building they occupied hadn't been her first choice, but now she couldn't think of a better place to study. She would have to thank them for selecting such an accessible and convenient location.

"And most importantly" he continued, tracing a hand down one of the walls, "these walls are virtually soundproof, allowing us to rehearse our presentation without fear of disturbing others."

A smirk graced Mina's lips. "Or embarrassing ourselves, right?"

Upon witnessing Tokoyami retrieve a chair from the vertical stack, Mina followed his lead, accepting the chair he offered and arranging it behind the table.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

Tokoyami placed his own chair opposite her across the table. "Forgive me if I appear as if I'm seizing control of this project, so to speak."

Mina waved her hand dismissively. Although it had been quite an accurate assessment of their relationship so far, she wasn't at all bothered by the leadership he was demonstrating. "No, it's not that" she reassured before reflecting on her mother's insight. "Well, actually…"

"Yes?"

Mina smiled nervously, struggling to summon the courage to offer her proposal. "Nah, never mind."

Because their meeting was to be their first, Tokoyami explained it would be ideal to focus their attention how they'd conduct the research and investigation. Mina actively welcomed the opportunity to organise preparations before performing the real work.

"If you could retrieve your copy of the task-sheet, we can commence."

Mina promptly retrieved her bag to recover the task-sheet, only to discover it was absent. The young woman sighed with frustration before smiling apologetically. "I don't have it. I must've left it at home."

"You may borrow my copy for the time being."

Mouthing 'thank you', Mina bashfully accepted it.

As Tokoyami began to arrange his personal items, Mina elected to properly revaluate how she was to proceed further, considering her ambition to communicate with him confidently was proving unsuccessful. Perhaps offering him the opportunity to instruct her on how to work was ultimately the most sensible decision.

"Wait…" she announced. "Before we start…there's something really important I wanna ask you." Mina hesitated before continuing. "Is there anything about this assignment you want _me_ to do, like, specifically?"

Tokoyami studied her, visibly curious.

"...I'll try that again. What part of the work do you want me to write, because I'm down to write pretty much anything. Just, y'know, say the word and I'll start researching this or start writing that…"

After a moment of silence, Tokoyami responded politely. "Are you insinuating you wish for me to instruct you on how to work?"

Mina shrugged bashfully. "I just thought you might feel a little more comfortable working with me if you were allowed to just, y'know, tell me what I'm supposed to do. I mean, you've already done so much for us in just under a day. And what have I done? Nothing - except waste time. I haven't even brought the task sheet. You've taken responsibility, and I just haven't…which is why I think you deserve to be able to call the shots. You deserve to boss me around."

"I don't mind" she reassured, "I really don't. Honestly, I kind wish you would, 'cause without somebody like you poking me in the back with a stick, I would have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. How's that sound?"

Mina studied Tokoyami and waited for his response. Such a critical question – one concerning their work relationship, no less – should've been accompanied by his typical gaze of intense concentration and evaluation. But his typical stoicism became noticeably absent.

"I cannot consciously agree to that arrangement."

"Really? 'Cause I don't mind just listening to you."

"Work relationships such as the one you've proposed are unreasonable. This is a paired assignment – meaning that effective communication and cooperation are the components for success. It's unfair for either one of us to take control and dictate the other on how they're expected to work when we're supposed to be cooperating together. Mr. Aizawa explicitly stated that students who don't participate will impact the group's overall mark. I do not mean to suggest you actively intend on abandoning this project, because I can see intimately well that you don't…"

The young man hesitated abruptly before continuing, "…which is why I must ask for your assistance and input, if you would be so kind as to offer it."

"…You actually want _my_ help?" Mina stared in bewilderment. "No, you don't. You _really_ don't."

"I do."

"Are you serious? What can I do? I can barely dress myself in the morning. Trust me, it's better off if I just let you tell me what to do…not unless you actually want us to fail."

"There is a wealth of insight and knowledge you possess that I don't; potential information that could very well be documented in our report. I'm quite confident a combined effort of both our personal experiences and practices will supply us with enough information to answer a good percentage of some of the expected components."

"I really don't think there's anything I could offer. I mean, what do I have that you don't?"

"Genuine passion and charisma."

Mina fell silent.

"You mightn't think yourself capable or resourceful, but if you channel the very same energy you demonstrate during physical exercises, I'm positive you and I can accomplish this task. The way you communicate and interact with other students – no matter their character or constitution – is nothing short of incredible, and I know I am not the only peer who thinks this of you. Genuine sincerity is something that cannot be taught; it's an inherent, natural skill I only wish that I could possess. And it's because of this that I and many other students value your participation. Your enthusiasm and willingness to cooperate with others is the reason I know I can depend on you."

If it wasn't the tangible conviction in his tone that shocked Mina the most, it was definitely the completely unexpected praise he expressed. Mina was completely overwhelmed. Nobody – not even her family or friends – had ever commended her quite like that before. Although she acknowledged he had most definitely spoken without implication, it wasn't enough to prevent a wave of heat to migrate to her cheeks.

Mina released a nervous, breathless laugh. "Wow. I…did not expect _that_." She winked coyly. "You sure know how to make a girl feel better about herself..."

His stern demeanour did not yield. The gesture had clearly been lost on him.

Still reeling from his comments, Mina bowed her head politely. "W-well, thank you" she whispered, "I really needed that. And thank you for what you said about Toru yesterday. She's been dealing with a lot of stuff lately, and I know it must've meant the world to hear somebody say something so beautiful about her."

"I wasn't exaggerating. I meant every word. She deserves to know that her talents have not gone unrecognised."

"Yeah, she does…"

Mina regained her composure. "So…you actually want me to help?"

Tokoyami confirmed with a nod.

"I can tell you right now we won't be marked very highly. I hope you look forward to receiving a 'C' courteous of yours truly."

"If a 'C' is our final grade then so be it. Our assessment and grade do not concern me so long as we fulfil our teacher's ambition for students to work effectively together in the pursuit of a mutual task. The work we produce mightn't impress, but I'm confident the teamwork and cooperation we both demonstrate with one another will compensate. If we achieve this, I believe we'll still succeed."

"Do you really think…?"

She was treated to a final affirming nod, which almost single-handedly convinced her to accept. If he really did value her input and contributions, she would be doing the both of them a disservice if she didn't at least try.

Adopting a small smirk of feigned over-confidence, Mina brought a finger to her chin. "Well, alright then. Twist my arm. I suppose I could be persuaded into offering my services." Giggling to herself, Mina sighed softly. "I know I'm not the most focused person, but…but I want to change – and I reckon this is a pretty good place to start. I want us to do well. Like, I really want us to come up with something special. So I'm gonna try to help 'cause I seriously don't want to leave you to write the whole thing. I promise I'm gonna try…"

Tokoyami nodded defiantly. "I believe you. I know you will."

Mina was certain she didn't deserve such acclaim and recognition, but Tokoyami's unexpected encouragement was all the motivation she needed.

"So, what is it exactly we're supposed to be doing again?"

Tokoyami resumed his explanation ."We've been instructed to conduct research and assess information from both professional and personal sources to explain what are qualities we believe a potential hero should possess. We've also been instructed to document all our sources and findings in a portfolio. The research we've performed and how well we've answered our respected questions are the criteria for assessment. Our presentations and how well we communicate with one another will also be graded. The method in which we present our research is also an important factor for success, and I would like to propose we display our information via a slideshow presentation, seeing as the program is accessible and easy to use. If you oppose, I'm always welcome to negotiation."

"I was actually gonna suggest we use a slideshow as well. I don't think we have the time or budget to actually film ourselves. Although it would be pretty cool if we could actually make a short movie."

"The most important aspect of our project, I believe, is making sure the investigation and subsequent writing is divided equally between us. It won't be enough to simply explain we each contributed. In our presentations, we must each demonstrate our own individual pieces of work whether it be research or personal information."

"How are we going to do that?"

"The two categories we must explore and answer are physical and psychological hero qualities. To ensure that we both contribute, I propose we each research one of the respected categories individually and exhibit our discoveries and answers during the presentation."

Mina stared with confusion. "Wait… We're not going to be working on these together?"

"We may, if-"

To her surprise, the usually unwavering student fell silent abruptly. "I apologise. I neglected to respect and acknowledge the very real difficulty you may encounter if we were to abide by this work practice. If anything I've proposed is unreasonable or unmanageable, please do not hesitate to object. You're input and feedback is most certainly welcome."

"No, it's fine. You're right; that does sound like the most sensible way for us to share the workload. I'm totally fine with that."

Tokoyami acknowledged with a nod, "very well then", before motioning to the task-sheet, "which category do you wish to research?"

"Sorry?"

"I asked which of the two categories would you like to research?"

"You're letting me choose? Shouldn't you be the one deciding who writes what?"

"Considering the majority of decisions concerning our assignment have been made by me, I believe you're entitled to exercise some of your own. Because you still harbour some doubt about your abilities, you deserve to select the category you'd feel the most comfortable with."

"I can't do that. That's not fair. What about you?"

"I don't have a preference. I'll be content with researching either. I assure you I will not be disappointed with either result. Please, I insist."

Despite her reluctance, Mina decided to comply and examined the two categories available. Although she acknowledged it'd be prudent to research the physical aspects – health, fitness and physical education were her strongest subjects – there was something enticing about the other option.

"What does it mean by 'psychological'?

"Emotional and mental components and characteristics a potential hero must possess; their attitudes, personalities, ideologies and philosophies."

"So is that like… how they think during a situation? Like, if I'm a professional hero fighting a bad guy, what are some of the things I need to take into consideration – y'know, like the location and the people around us? Is that it, or am I completely lost?"

"Well done. You've just offered a perfect example of a potential situation ripe for assessment and evaluation. That quality of work is exactly what the teachers are expecting us to research and investigate."

Although initially torn between the two, Mina was reminded of her promise to herself and others that she would apply herself harder in literary and theory work, and studying the 'psychological' aspects, she believed, was an ideal opportunity to improve her writing abilities.

"Well, if you reckon I'm on the right track, I think I'd like to choose 'psychological', then. Is that all right?"

"Of course."

It may not have been her first choice, but it was, however, the most sensible choice. After all, the right to research and study the 'physical' category belonged to the most physically capable of them. "I mean, if anyone deserves to write about the 'physical' stuff a hero needs, it's you."

"I don't follow…"

"Come on, like you don't know. Out of the both of us, you're obviously the most qualified for the job. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't let 'Mr. Third Place in the Tournament' research it."

No immediate response followed. Instead, Tokoyami averted his gaze. "My involvement in the U.A Sports Festival was an experience I do not particularly enjoy reflecting on."

"...Are you serious?"

His visible disappointment all but confirmed her answer. It was only after witnessing his very real concern did she acknowledge she might've touched upon a sensitive subject. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…y'know…"

"Don't apologise. I understood what you meant when you implied I deserved to explore the physical components."

"I wasn't trying to… insult you. I was just trying to say…" Struggling to find the appropriate words to describe her intentions, Mina fell silent. Electing to hopefully recover, she offered a weak smile. "Congrats, by the way, on coming third overall. That was really impressive. I'm…sorry that you lost."

"I did not deserve to be victorious. I was reckless, careless and all but completely consumed by my ambition to succeed. Such overconfidence ultimately resulted in exposure, allowing Bakugo to discover and exploit my weakness."

"Is that why you surrendered?"

Tokoyami nodded solemnly. "I couldn't have hoped to compete against his ruthless tenacity and persistence. My strength does not rival his. Unlike me, he has achieved complete and total control of his abilities, and for that he deserved to be the victor. I did not."

"You can't beat yourself up about that. I don't think anybody could've stopped him. I don't even wanna imagine what would've happened if I'd been the one to fight him."

Tokoyami scowled, closing his eyes. "I am not proud of my performances. My defeat that day only served to highlight that there is still much I have yet to learn about myself and what I'm truly capable of."

If she'd been the one to emerge third overall, Mina knew she would've been ecstatic. But third place still wasn't the same as emerging in first, and she found herself empathising with him. Mina didn't realise how critical the young man was of his performances, and wondered if this may have been one of the reasons for his distant nature.

To hopefully offer some positive insight on the situation, Mina shrugged bashfully. "You kicked my arse, though. That's gotta be worth something, right?"

"Humiliating you was never my intention."

Mina rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I probably deserved to be humiliated – especially after the way I behaved after the match." As her eyes migrated from him to her lap, Mina sighed remorsefully. "You've probably come to realise by now that I…tend to act without thinking first. I really thought that you'd come to find me just to kick sand in my face, and 'cause of that…"

She hesitated. "I realise now that you were only trying to be a good sport."

"You were right to reject the gesture. Trying to contact you during a very distressing period of time was completely inconsiderate. I apologise for provoking you."

Mina couldn't understand why he insisted on apologising. If anything, she'd deserved to have been taunted and ridiculed for her pathetic display.

"Well, I guess I _was_ pretty upset at the time." She shook her head, dispelling the thought. "No. That's not an excuse for how I behaved. I was a real sore loser that day and probably deserved to have lost."

Tokoyami's final battle had indisputably been one of the most intense, and only served to highlight just how powerful Bakugo really was. It had been honestly quite cathartic for Mina to witness Tokoyami suffer a defeat after effortlessly eliminating her. But after hearing his confession on his very real disappointment and self-hatred, Mina began to resent herself even greater for deriving such pleasure from witnessing his loss. It really was beyond her how somebody as spiteful and envious as her could ever aspire to be a respected and admired hero.

"Please do not interpret our battle as a failure on your part."

Mina returned her gaze, curiously.

"In my life, I've come to realise there is always experience and knowledge to be discovered with every encounter – even when the results are unfavourable." Tokoyami bowed his head. "You're a combatant worthy of praise, and I very much anticipate the next opportunity for us to compete with or against one another."

Such insight had been explained to her repeatedly throughout her adolescence, but hearing it from somebody as talented and proficient as Tokoyami made it sound all that more meaningful. Competing with or against him was always a thrilling experience, and Mina was ever so delighted to hear that he too valued and respected her – for she felt exactly the same about him.

"Same" whispered Mina, bashfully.

* * *

Mina didn't know whether to offer the young man a hug as gesture of farewell. She elected not to embrace them lest she potentially embarrass him (or herself) any further than she already had. Instead, she winked playfully before offering a 'peace' sign with her fingers.

As she anticipated, Tokoyami bowed respectfully. "I look forward to reading your draft so that we may compare information."

Mina absolutely felt a little more confident in herself and comfortable with him than she'd ever before, and after such a surprisingly productive and insightful discussion with him about their respected work methods and attitudes, the last thing Mina could've wanted was to suggest she wasn't capable of accepting responsibility. Six days to write a five hundred word draft? That was reasonable. Even she could manage a simple task like that.

Folding her hands over her waist, Mina smiled warmly. "I'll try not to let you down."

* * *

 _"I reckon that went pretty well, don't you think?"_

Fumikage concentrated on the entity intensely, prompting it to recoil with visible apprehension. Without an audience present, he was finally able to reprimand his partner for their disobedience.

"You shouldn't have intervened. You gave me your word that you would remain dormant."

 _"Alright, so I got a little carried away…"_

"That is no excuse for how you spoke to her. It was totally disrespectful."

 _"Oh, come on. I said I was 'sorry'. And excuse me for trying to talk to her. Shame on me for trying to strike up a conversation, right? At least one of us was attempting to introduce ourselves. You sure as hell weren't."_

"You're impossible. You could have potentially jeopardised everything."

 _"Jeopardise what?"_ Dark Shadow's expression of disbelief evolved into one of impishness. _"Were you scared I was gonna cramp your style or something? Were you afraid that she might prefer me over you? Somebody's been bitten by the jealousy bug…"_

Fumikage was disappointed in Dark Shadow for their unwillingness to understand their inappropriate comments could've potentially offended Ashido - the very person he'd been trying to instil some trust and confidence in. Conversing casually with somebody as energetic as her had already been difficult, so Dark Shadow's involvement hadn't been welcome at all.

 _"Honestly, I don't know why you're so distressed about this"_ mused Dark Shadow, folding its arms. _"It's not like the two of you are destined to be together forever or anything."_

"I am _not_ 'distressed'."

 _"Oh, I believe you. Are you gonna try to convince me the sky isn't blue either? Just admit it – you were overreacting again."_

"You're mistaken."

 _"Am I?"_

Convincing Dark Shadow was a fruitless endeavour. "This conversation is over" he declared defiantly.

 _"Yeah, and it's the closest thing to a conversation you've had all day."_

Although Fumikage objected otherwise, deep beneath his exterior there had been a moderate level of anxiety about the method in which he presented himself to her. Perhaps his insistence on appearing refined and controlled was the source of her discomfort? Why _had_ he rejected her offer of conversation? Had it been reluctance, or fear that he couldn't support a verbal exchange with her?

 _"Enough of this doom and gloom already._ " Dark Shadow lightly bumped him on the shoulder. _"The two of you hit it off, alright? It went so much better than you expected, you can't deny that, and I know you feel a whole lot better now than earlier this afternoon. I mean, you heard how eager she was to work with you? Isn't that a good sign for things to come? You wanna work with her, and she wants to work with you. Doesn't that mean anything?"_

Fumikage found himself reflecting on their session. It hadn't been unpleasant or stressful at all – and if there had been any issues, it was only due to their lack of prior interaction. Ultimately, their time together had proven very productive.

 _"There 'ya go. Lighten up, buttercup. You're practically best friends already."_

"We aren't friends, and certainly not after such a short verbal exchange."

 _"You aren't friends yet. Just give it some time. By the end of this whole thing, the two of are gonna be inseparable."_ A smirk graced the shadow's face _. "Of course, there's always the possibility of becoming more than just good friends. Something tells me you wouldn't be opposed to that."_

Fumikage stared accusingly.

Dark Shadow raised its hands defensively. _"All I'm saying is that you didn't exactly hesitate to share everything you admired about her. It certainly wasn't the same apprehension you demonstrated before."_ Dark Shadow extended a finger. _"Admit it – you got pretty excited, didn't you?"_

 _"_ I was _not_ excited. I simply wished to emphasise how important her participation and cooperation is to me."

 _"I believe you…"_

"We're done talking."

 _"I'm just teasing. God, it's no wonder you make her uncomfortable",_ before returning to dormancy.

With a roll of his eyes, Fumikage placed his hands in his pockets and resumed walking, solemnly acknowledging Dark Shadow's final accusation hadn't been entirely inaccurate. Despite his best efforts, he could tell intimately well Mina Ashido didn't completely accept him yet - and that knowledge disappointed him verily.


	8. Judy is a Punk

"OK, guys, this is super important. I'm gonna ask you a really serious question and I need you to answer honestly. This is something I really need to know, so can I ask you all to please be honest with me and tell the truth? Please?"

Toru's unexpectedly urgent announcement was accompanied by concern Mina. And the confused and bewildered expressions from her female classmates confirmed her sentiments were the consensus. It was clear whatever she wished to inquire about was of great importance. Mina arrived at the most rational conclusion. To her knowledge, Toru had confided in her exclusively about their personal, domestic issues, and Mina wondered if her struggles were the question's subject.

"OK, ready?"

After a moment of inactivity, the five girls waited intently as the young woman dispelled the silence with a fearful whisper.

"…Am I getting fat?" She asked timidly.

Mina suppressed a laugh lest she unintentionally offend her best friend. She hadn't meant to derive amusement, but after such tension and anticipation, the ingenuous inquiry had ultimately been quite surprising.

"I am, aren't I? Oh, I knew it. I thought my uniform felt tighter than usual. Oh, look at me. I'm such a fat cow. That's it - no more sweets from now on."

Mina offered a hopeful smile, electing to evaluate her words before proceeding. Toru's personal assessment was false.

"Don't worry. You're just overreacting" came an unexpected voice.

All eyes migrated to the amphibious adolescent, Tsuyu. "You haven't gained any excess weight, Toru" they reassured. "On the contrary, you've successfully managed to preserve your health and physique."

"…Really? Are you serious?" Toru asked hopefully.

Tsuyu confirmed with a supportive nod.

Such positive validation was met with scepticism from Mina. Although Tsuyu's assessment reflected her own, she wasn't terribly confident Toru would accept it. She knew Toru experienced great difficulty accepting the emotional support of others.

But much to Mina's relief, the change-room was graced by an energetic squeal from Toru who enveloped the smaller student in an embrace.

"Oh, golly, I was so worried I'd started stacking it on! Thank you, Tsu! Thank you so much! You're the best partner ever!"

While nobody had anticipated such a reaction, it was clear Tsuyu herself been surprised the most by the intimate embrace. Upon closer examination, Mina noticed, due to the height difference, that Tsuyu's cheek was being nuzzled against the surface of Toru's…physical assets – and it was clear the invisible girl was unaware of the situation.

A faint "ribbit" escaped Tsuyu's lips, visibly overwhelmed.

"You aren't getting fat, Toru! You still look stunningly sexy, as always!"

Every single eye examined the origin of the unexpected voice: the small hole in the wall. Releasing a collective scream of surprise and alarm, Mina and her friends hastily retrieved clothing to conceal their exposed bodies.

On cue, Kyoka migrated beside the hole and inserted one of her earlobes inside, which was promptly followed by a screech of pain. Mina was very much opposed to confrontation and violence outside of a physical training exercise, but after his repeated attempts at spying on the them while they undressed, she believed Mineta deserved to be punished for his indecent, intrusive behaviour.

"Pervert" huffed Kyoka irritably, removing her earlobe. "We should report him. He shouldn't be able to get away with this."

"It won't do any good" replied Momo with disappointment. "I've lost count of how many times I've informed the teachers that he still continues to spy on us while we change, and they've still done nothing about it. The most we can do is just ignore him."

Mina huffed with frustration. "It's a little hard to ignore him when there's only a wall separating us." Following Mineta's declarations of physical attraction, she'd unfortunately found herself becoming more sensitive about her thighs and waist than she really should have.

"Do you think he's the only who's tried watching us?" Ochaco covered her mouth in fear

While a confronting thought, Mina was confident the others wouldn't stoop so low as to spy on them in such a vulnerable state.

"Well, we should be so lucky that it's only a small hole and not, say, a window. I don't even want to imagine how he'd react if we were visible to him in our underwear." After removing her tie and letting her hair down, Momo motioned towards the only student whose underwear was still visible.

Toru hastily retrieved her uniform to obstruct the view of her bra. "Oh, golly. Wow. Sorry about that, Tsu. That was really weird."

"Do not apologise" reassured Tsu. "You were excited. I understand."

Mina watched curiously as Tsuyu slowly migrated away from Toru, seating herself adjacent Ochaco and folding her hands tightly in her lap. They then proceeded to extend and retract their tongue rhythmically as if in deep concentration. Returning her attention, Mina's gaze settled upon Kyoka motioning towards Tsuyu, her brow furrowed with concern. Mina returned the expression discretely, confirming she too felt the same.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about being spied on if that hole wasn't there. When are the teachers gonna do something about it?"

"With the amount of destruction on campus that is in desperate need of repairs, I don't think a small hole no wider than a shoestring is exactly top priority", offered Momo.

"It should be! That's an invasion of privacy."

"They can't actually see us, can they?" Ochaco asked fearfully.

"If they can, they can't see much" said Kyoka. "Maybe an inch of skin, but that's it."

Toru fidgeted with her uniform. "Still…"

Witnessing their embarrassment, Mina capatilised on the opportunity for a teasing joke. "What are _you_ worried about? You can't be seen at all."

Toru grumbled. "You know what I mean…"

The response evoked a small session of laughter from the girls. Often times assuming the role of a self-appointed class clown, Mina always strived to try and involve and entertain everybody. Mina's was relieved to discover a small smile across Tsuyu's lips, too. Toru's flustered mannerism must've been quite amusing.

The group watched as a small, metallic cork materialised in Momo's palm. They inserted it inside the hole. "There. That should suffice for now...until he finds another way to monitor us without our consent."

"Thank you" whispered Ochaco bashfully.

With their seclusion and privacy restored, Mina and the rest resumed changing. Although she'd hadn't appreciated being spied on, Mina acknowledged that she should at least be grateful that he'd announced his presence before she began changing into her body-suit.

"I really hope he hasn't been acting like this while the two of have been working" pleaded Kyoka to Momo. Mina shared the same sentiment.

Momo slumped down on a bench and commenced putting her boots on. "His enthusiasm has not gone unreocgnised. But his eagerness to collaborate with me is most definitely...misplaced."

"Is he really that bad?" Ochaco asked.

Momo sighed deeply, combing her hand through her hair. "It's not completely unmanageable, but I could do without his inappropriate comments. I've accepted that our partnership was unfavourable and out of my control, but for the sake of our education and learning, I'm prepared to endure and make the most of it. I respectfully acknowledge that he isn't as focused or attentive as I am, and I'm more than prepared to compensate for that. But he hasn't been making it easy..."

Mina exchange a glance towards her classmates, and they too depicted visible concern for their friend.

You heard Mr. Aizawa" interjected Tsuyu. "Students who don't participate will be marked down. You could try reporting him. If you explain how uncooperative and disrespectful he's being, I'm sure Mr. Aizawa will reconsider allowing you to switch partners."

Momo shook her head solemnly. "I doubt that very much. He was quite serious when he explained negotiations weren't possible. I'll just have to…try and make the most of this."

"Hey, come on. Don't say things like that." Toru squeezed her fists excitedly. "I know you'll be fine. You're the smartest person in the class. If anybody can make the most of this situation, it's you."

Mina couldn't disagree with her friend's statement. Momo had demonstrated repeatedly in what a talented and resourceful person she was, and somebody who was more than capable of tackling seemingly unmanageable odds. Mineta was a lot of things - intrusive, incident and admittedly very difficult to be around - but he wasn't a bad person. Mina couldn't think of a better mentor than Momo to help the young man become a little more sensible and refined. If anybody could do it, it was her.

Momo smiled bashfully, laughing breathlessly. "Well, I…always welcome a challenge. I should really count my blessings. At least I'm not the only person who's been assigned a rather...uncooperative partner."

Following Momo's gaze, the attention suddenly diverted to Ochaco who promptly turned away, embarrassed. "He's not _that_ bad" she confessed, fiddling with her equipment anxiously.

"He's not exactly good either" retorted Kyoka.

"I don't mind being partners with him. Honestly." Ochaco smiled weakly. "So he can get a little grumpy from time to time…"

"Yeah, otherwise he's totally fine hundred percent of the time."

Ochaco's smile faltered. "I think he might just have a little trouble expressing himself around others..."

"And that excuses the way he treats his peers?" Asked Momo.

"It might be something to do with his confidence…"

"Or overconfidence" corrected Tsuyu.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think he suffers with confidence issues..." whispered Toru meekly.

Because of their invisibility, it was difficult for Mina to deduce how they were feeling. Discreetly, Mina offered a gently 'thumbs up' to inquire if they were feeling alright, and she the young woman's floating gloves returned the gesture.

Ochaco sighed deeply. "I'm not going to try and defend his behaviour, because he's said some really nasty things that I don't approve of. I'd be lying if I said there weren't students I'd prefer to be with – like you guys." Her smile returned. "But I'm not…y'know, worried or anything. It can't be said that he isn't a good student, because he is, and I know I can trust him to help me with our assignment. What I'm trying to say is that I'm perfectly content with being his partner. If I'm being honest, I'm actually kind of excited to work with him."

Her absent-minded confession brought a curious smile to Mina's face, as well as Kyoka. And if Toru were visible, Mina was vertain they'd be grinning eagerly, as well.

Ochaco raised her hands, smiling reassuringly. "Not like _that_. I didn't mean I'm 'excited' in that way. I just – y'know, I've…never really worked with somebody like him before, so it's going to be a whole new experience for me. Maybe one I'll come to cherish."

"If I were you I wouldn't place too much trust in him. This is the same boy that discounts us all as 'extras', remember?" Added Momo.

Rubbing her arm uncomfortably, Ochaco's enthusiasm drained from her face. "...I know that. I just… I really hope that won't be the case. I've got my expectations set to low, of course, but a good part of me really hopes that he'll come to appreciate me and everybody else a little bit more than just 'extras'. But the other part of me isn't holding its breath, exactly."

Like Mineta, the resident hot-head Bakugo was another student Mina didn't overtly dislike. He was arrogant, disrespectful and very unwelcoming, yes, but not inherently evil; the blonde just wasn't shy about his making his feelings about his peers known. At that present period in time it seemed unlikely, but with the right amount of attention and guidance, Mina was confident he could be molded into a more refined and respectful person, and she didn't believe there was a more ideal person to hopefully do that than Ochaco. Mina wished Ochaco the very best in her goal to impress the antagonistic adolescent. If there was anybody that could actually earn his respect and admiration, it was most definitely her.

Ochaco's confession had certainly offered some insight for Mina to think upon. She respected their honesty, and she'd be lying if she tried to deny she didn't wish to pursue a similar connection with her own partner.

"I swear something had to have been going on behind the scenes" mused Kyoka. "There was no way these results were random. Mr. Aizawa had to have rigged it somehow."

"That seems plausible but very unlikely" replied Momo. "I don't think Mr. Aizawa would have sabotaged the program so as to deliberately influence the results."

Throughout their enrolment, Mr. Aizawa had repeatedly demonstrated how effective he was at misdirecting information and disguising his true intentions. Interfering with the results wouldn't have been unexpected or uncharacteristic of him, but Mina doubted there'd been any deceitful intentions in mind if he had.

"I don't know…" mused Mina. "It's possible, I guess. I mean – it wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this. Do you really think he might have?"

"How else can you explain how we all ended up with partners we don't feel completely comfortable with?"

Toru placed her hands on her hips in mock defiance. "Oh, well that might be the case for you, maybe. I happen to love who I wound up with."

"I concur" chimed in Tsuyu bashfully, extending their tongue. "The results were ultimately very favourable."

Kyoka rolled her eyes. "Of course you two would say that, but what about the rest of us? We're all stuck with people we don't get along with very well."

Mina understood intimately well what Kyoka was trying to imply, but she still didn't appreciate the insinuation that their sentiments on the partnerships reflected her own.

"Hey, _I_ don't feel that way. I don't dislike _my_ partner" she announced defiantly.

Mina hadn't meant to raise her voice; she'd only wished to correct Kyoka for their inaccurate assessment. But her vocal exclamation had ultimately captured the attention of everybody. A wave of heat brushed the back of her neck following such unexpected attention. Mina didn't want to imagine how her friends had interpreted such a statement in conjunction with her conviction.

Mina elected to better explain herself to avoid potentially suggesting something else. Fidgeting with her costume's mask in her hands, she began. "I mean, I don't exactly consider him a true friend, but I don't flat out hate him, if that what's you think."

"How is Tokoyami, actually?" Ochaco asked eagerly.

Mina shrugged bashfully. "He's fine. I don't mind being partners with him."

As if to seemingly come to her rescue, Toru chimed in eagerly. "I like him. Mina and I had a chat with him last week and he actually seems like a really nice guy."

"He is" continued Momo. "Tokoyami and I have spoken on occasion and I can confirm that he is an incredibly polite and respectful student."

"He really is, isn't he?" Ochaco smiled nervously. "Well, at least that's how I think he is. I've…always wanted to talk with him to get to know him a little better, but he's always so…y'know…?"

Mina grimanced. "Distant?"

Ochaco lowered her gaze. "I was going to say 'quiet', but…yeah."

Their assessment hadn't at all been inaccurate.

"How have the two of you been managing so far?" Tsuyu inquired politely. "Toru informed us that he and you have already commenced with preparations for the upcoming presentation."

"Yeah, it's…actually been going pretty well so far. We met up after school last week and just…talked, I guess – about the assignment and what we're each gonna do. I feel a lot more confident about this project now than I did the day we received it. It's actually kind of relieving to be working with somebody who knows exactly what they're doing. I've really liked talking with him so far." She sighed, disappointed. "It's just…"

Mina abruptly hesitated to avoid possibly revealing her very real insecurities and doubts. She didn't want the others to possibly think lesser of her for experiencing doubt in her abilities to cooperate and communicate. But after witnessing their visible encouragement and reassurance, Mina cursed herself for ever refraining from confiding in them.

Finally summoning the courage to continue, Mina didn't hesitate to confess her true and honest feelings. "I seriously have no idea how I'm supposed to behave with him. I've tried to do exactly what you guys have encouraged me to do – y'know, be myself and all that. But it's not working. I'm trying to be sociable but I just end up sounding like a child. I've lost count of all the embarrassing things I've said to him to try and make him laugh. 'Being myself' just isn't working. I want him to know that I'm somebody he can trust and talk to – I really do - but I just don't know how."

It was pathetic, honestly – the energetic and excitable Mina Ashido who prided themselves on their social abilities was actually struggling to communicate with another student. Mina was certain she was going to be ridiculed or teased, but no such verbal response followed. Instead, she was treated to another wave of encouraging smiles from her friends.

"Just keep at it" Toru beamed hopefully, "you'll be alright."

Tsuyu reaffirmed with a nod. "I agree. After enough time, I'm confident the two of you will achieve a gratifying and rewarding workplace relationship with one another."

Momo offered a nervous smile. "At the very least, you've been assigned a partner who repeatedly demonstrates initiative and a willingness to work. At least your partner is interested in the assignment", her voice lowered, "and not the articles of underwear beneath your clothing."

Although their comment had been a humorous one, and she did participate in the session of soft laughter that followed, Mina still found herself reflecting on their words. Tokoyami had already proven himself an incredibly reliable and dependable partner, and one she knew was committed to the task they'd been presented. She should at least be grateful and appreciative for that.

After the amount of times she been offered guidance, one would think their words would eventually register – and for Mina, they finally did. They were right; perhaps she was overreacting again. After all, it was quite presumptuous of her to declare the relationship incompatible when they'd only spoken on two occasions. Of course initial introductions were going to be uncomfortable and awkward.

Still, it was evident that she would need to employ some changes in her attitude and behaviour. It was time to dial back on the humour. Tokoyami's respect and trust wasn't going to be just offered; she needed to earn it.


	9. Pinhead

For many students, assembling their respected hero costumes was a delicate and meticulous process. But for Fumikage – somebody who'd elected to refrain from requesting additional equipment and resources - it was simply a matter of properly concealing his body beneath his dark cloak.

Assessing his appearance in the small mirror affixed to the back of the locker, he was suddenly treated to an appearance from Dark Shadow, resting their elbow upon his shoulder.

 _"Looking good!"_

The unexpected announcement naturally attracted the attention of his classmates. Throughout his enrolment, he'd been desperate to establish himself as a refined and composed student, so to suddenly witness the soft-spoken recluse seemingly converse with his Quirk was no doubt an amusing sight.

The unwanted attention prompted Fumikage to glare at his partner who returned to dormancy following some resistance.

Much to his relief, the attention of the male students was alerted to the sound of a shrill screech of pain. Fumikage and his classmates discovered Minoru Mineta collapsed on the ground, clutching his eye in pain after another unsuccessful attempt at inspecting the inside of the female change-room. It really was a mystery how Mineta had gone for so long without a severe punishment for his repeated, indecent behaviour. Monitoring the female students while they undressed was abhorrent and totally unacceptable.

"What have I f*cking told you!? If you touch my equipment I'll break your f*cking arms!"

The room was abruptly treated to the sound of another familiar voice albeit. The classmates investigated the source of the disturbance to determine who Katsuki Bakugo was antagonising this time. And much to Fumikage's disappointment, it was unsurprisingly one of their frequent targets.

With his collar clutched tightly in the other student's grip, Shoto Todoroki didn't appear to be distressed or intimidated, or even making any efforts to escape, for that matter. Instead, appeared quite composed in spite of the situation.

"I did no such thing" they calmly protested, prompting Bakugo to visibly tighten his clutch grasp.

"Are you taking the piss!? I _just_ saw you!"

A whispered emerged from beside Fumikage. "Here we go…" scoffed Kirishima softly.

Fumikage found himself identifying with his classmate's displeasure. Verbal disputes between students weren't at all uncommon in the change-rooms; most, if not, all took place after exercises following potentially unfavourable results or performances. And it wasn't rare at all for Bakugo to be the source of the conflicts. Was it really so unreasonable to wish for at least one change-room session where the blonde didn't threaten another student?

"I simply relocated it" explained Todoroki politely. "You're overreacting."

Bakugo's eyes twitched irritably. "Oh, is that right!?"

"Perhaps if you didn't insist on leaving your equipment everywhere, I wouldn't need to move it?"

Such a comment brought a scowl to Bakugo's face as they bared their teeth threateningly.

"H-hey, come on, guys" announced Midoriya hesitantly, offering the two students a hopeful smile. "There's no need for this. Remember what Mr. Aizawa said about fighting each other outside of an exercise. Kacchan, I really don't think Todoroki intended to-"

Midoriya was abruptly silenced when Bakugo directed his attention to them. "Shut up, you little sh*t!"

The tension between the young men only seemed to be accelerating, and Fumikage couldn't bear to watch it any further. And if Dark Shadow's internal comments were anything to go by, they too were compelled to intervene and possibly resolve the situation. Fumikage was very much opposed to confrontation; any sort of verbal or physical conflict was always accompanied by the very real threat of Dark Shadow possibly becoming unstable. But he couldn't justify simply standing back and observing the events unfolding.

Fumikage was more than prepared to intervene if somebody hadn't already beaten him to it.

"Give it a rest, Bakugo."

Fumikage didn't expect Eijiro Kirishima to be the one to try and intervene, and the sudden silence gracing the change-room suggested the remaining students shared the same consensus. But it was evident nobody was more shocked than Bakugo himself who glared at the red-haired gentleman fiercely.

" _You_ stay out of this! This is none of your f*cking business!"

Even Fumikage would've refrained from getting involved when Bakugo was in such a mood. But Kirishima didn't, instead standing his ground firmly.

"Come on, man" he pleaded sincerely, "you're better than this."

"What the f*ck did you just say to me!?"

Rather than express intimidation, Kirishima folded his arms defiantly. "Don't do this, man. It's not worth it."

Such an declaration was uncharacteristic of Kirishima – somebody who was typically more laidback and easy-going. Fumikage admired Kirishima's efforts to try and restore the peace, but he feared such ambition would ultimately provoke Bakugo even further. The menacing steam emanating from their trembling fists should have been a signal for any student to refrain from disturbing him.

But rather than erupt into another explosive session of verbal insults, after a moment of inactivity Bakugo feverishly averted his attention from Kirishima and exhaled with frustration before forcefully releasing Todoroki's collar.

Bakugo extended a finger and snarled, "touch my stuff again and I'll burn the other half of your f*cking face" before retrieving his equipment.

Rather than retaliate, Todoroki simply resumed undressing as if nothing had taken place. Not even the hurtful remark about his appearance seemed to have impacted him.

The resolution of the situation had been one Fumikage hadn't expected. He should have been shocked to witness Bakugo of all people actually relinquish, but instead he found himself mesmerised by Kirishima's unexpected display of authority.

Fumikage hadn't realised he'd been staring absentmindedly until Bakugo's gaze settled upon him.

The blonde glared accusingly. "You got something to add, feathers?"

Although startled at first to have been confronted, Fumikage maintained his composure.

"Come on, man. That's enough."

Bakugo hastily exchanged a glance towards Kirishima before resuming his walk. "F*cking arseholes" he whispered bitterly. His exit was accompanied by the sound of the door slamming violently shut.

 _Yeah, that's right. Just keep on walking, big fella!_

Fumikage ushered for Dark Shadow to be still.

 _What? If you're not going to defend yourself, I will then. Were you really just gonna let him get away with that?_

Fumikage tried to explain retaliating would've only made it worse. If he had responded to Baukgo's threat, a physical assault could very well have occurred.

 _I wouldn't have provoked him. He started it. If he gives it out he'd better be prepared to take it. We could've taken him._

Sighing with exhaustion, Fumikage abandoned the conversation with Dark Shadow. Determining whether or not he was truly capable of combatting Bakugo was an answer he didn't wish to explore, and especially not when the young man was in a particularly foul mood.

Fumikage's gaze fell upon Todoroki. Having failed to intervene and protect them, he felt obligated to inquire in them about their condition following such an unjustified confrontation. As Todoroki approached his designated locker, so did Fumikage, carefully evaluating the appropriate manner in which he was going to present himself. Much like himself, Todoroki was a very reclusive and distant individual, and it was paramount for him to acknowledge and respect that fact.

"Are you hurt" asked Fumikage politely.

"No" he responded calmly. "I knew he wouldn't do anything. They were empty threats."

"You still shouldn't allow him to abuse you."

Todoroki turned to him curiously. "I could say the same for you. Unlike me, you don't even attempt to defend yourself."

Fumikage saw very little reason to; Bakugo had already proven himself the superior combatant during the tournament. Flustered, Fumikage tried to maintain his composure. "…There's very little he can do that could intimidate me anymore."

A smile graced Todoroki's lips. "Really? Are you sure about that? After our humiliating defeats, I don't think either of us is in a position to try and defy his authority ever again."

The young man's self-deprecating comment amused Fumikage after he realised they'd been speaking in playful jest. Although they weren't intimately close, the connection he shared with Todoroki - one founded upon mutual respect and appreciation for another - was one he cherished very much. They mightn't've been a true friend, but Fumikage knew he could always depend upon them.

Fumikage returned weak smile. "I suppose not."

"I'm really sorry about that, Todoroki." Midoriya appeared before them, accompanied by Kirishima. "He didn't mean those things."

"Yeah, that was totally uncalled for, man" continued Kirishima with an apologetic smile. "He was just trying to scare you. I reckon he just needs to release some steam."

Todoroki shook his head absentmindedly. "How the two of you manage to tolerate him is beyond me. I'm truly astonished with the patience and compassion you demonstrate towards him."

Midoriya sighed despondently. "I've known Kacchan since we were kids, and _that_ isn't the real him. I know it isn't. I know it might be hard to believe but deep beneath all that I can still see the person that inspired and motivated me to better myself - the same person who still does to this day. I just..." He hesitated, bringing his index fingers together. "I really wish everybody else could see the person that I do. He's better than this. I know he is."

Considering they were seemingly the single individual Bakugo loathed more than any other, it was really fascinating to hear that Midoriya still cited the blonde as an inspiration. The knowledge that they'd been acquainted with one another since kindergarten has been apparent to Fumikage for some time, but evidently there was more to their relationship than he'd initially suspected. Fumikage found himself empathising with Midoriya to a degree. Bakugo was one of the most disrespectful and uncooperative people he'd ever encounterd, but Fumikage would be lying if he tried to deny that he didn't admittedly admire their passion and ambition.

Laughing half-heartedly, Kirishima traced his fingers through his air. "Yeah, it ain't easy, as you can probably guess. I've had friends like him before. You just gotta take the good with the bad, y'know." His smile faltered. "I'm not gonna try and defend him, 'cause when he does sh*t like this, it bothers me as well. I really wish he wouldn't always try to get in everybody's faces and wind them up, 'cause I know deep down that isn't who he truly is." He shrugged bashfully." I can actually relate to him, believe it or not."

Kirishima's confession evoked great curiosity. It was clear Kirishima greatly admired Bakugo for their strength and abilities, but it did not occur to Fumikage that Kirishima's appreciation may extend beyond respect. Fumikage had always admired their sincerity and earnestness, but he was downright impressed after witnessing Kirishima console Bakugo. The fact that Midoriya and Kirishima could value Bakugo in spite of the blonde's many unfavourable qualities was very admirable.

"I'd refrain from defending him until after our training exercise today" reminded Todoroki.

Kirishima smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I'd probably stay out of his way, if I were you. If we _are_ competing against each other today, something tells me he's gonna be coming after you."

"If that is the case, then so be it."

"Wait… You're going to let him?" Midoriya protested, waving his hands in desperation. "I don't think that's such a good idea… You really shouldn't encourage him."

"If am to be the vessel he channels his anger into, then I mustn't disappoint him" he lowered his gaze, "…again."

Kirishima scoffed jokingly. "And you thought it was weird how _we_ can actually try and support him."

Closing his locker door, Todoroki folded spoke softly. "He isn't at all unlike how I once was; how a part of me still is. Anger can be power", he exchanged a glance towards Fumikage, "if one can control it" before quietly taking his leave.

Curious of their motivation, Fumikage studied them as they departed. The relationship between Todoroki and Bakugo had become notorious on campus, in no small part thanks to Bakugo routinely declaring his resentment for his classmate for allegedly refusing to combat him seriously during their intense tournament confrontation. Although Bakugo never hesitated to express his hatred, Todoroki was seemingly without. Although unlikely, Fumikage wondered if Todoroki possibly respected Bakugo for one reason or another. Whatever their reasoning, it was clear that Todoroki's opinion of Bakugo was radically different compared to the consensus.

Kirishima folded his hands behind his neck. "Ain't it just like Todoroki to leave with some cryptic crap for us to think about. Working with him is certainly gonna be interesting, I tell you what. Most of the stuff he says goes straight over my head. D'you guys understand any of that?"

Midoriya brought a finger to his chin. "I think I understand what he was implying. If one _were_ to channel their anger and aggression, it could potentially provide them with exponential energy that cannot be derived from any other source. And with said energy, the user may very well be able to-"

The class sighed collectively upon witnessing Midoriya devolve into another state of absentminded rambling. Fumikage admired their excitement to evaluate potential information, but did they always have to insist on doing it so loudly?

"And he's off again" mused Kirishima. "All this talk about 'channeling anger' makes me wonder if Iida's gonna, y'know, channel some of his own anger if his partner keeps rambling on like this."

Fumikage payed no attention. Instead, he unfortunately found himself evaluating Todoroki's final comment.

 _Don't do this. You know what he said doesn't apply to you as well._

Fumikage's struggles with controlling his emotions was information he'd been committed to keeping private. He hadn't disclosed his secret with Todoroki, but an inquisitive student like them could've easily deduced the situation. Todoroki's philosophy hadn't been a foreign one; Fumikage had received the very same guidance on several occasions. But hearing it from somebody quite similar to him in terms of nature and character made it feel all that more important. What they'd implied about Bakugo – about 'channelling anger' – had they also implied he should consider it too?

 _Are you seriously comparing yourself to Bakugo? The two of you are completely different._

Although he wished otherwise, Fumikage had to disagree with his partner. He and Bakugo _did_ share many similarities: controlling aggression, misuse of power and many more.

 _Just because you – I? - just because we can get a little unstable from time to doesn't mean we can't control our anger. How can you honestly think we're just as dangerous as he is?"_

One particularly difficult memory to reflect upon resurfaced, causing Dark Shadow a great deal of remorse and regret.

 _I never meant to hurt her…_

Fumikage reassured his partner that no fault had been committed on their part; he accepted full responsibility for the injustice.

"Hey, anybody in there?"

The appearance of a set of fingers clicking in front of his face disrupted his concentration.

"You alright, man?" Asked Kirishima with a bewildered smile. "You went totally numb there for a bit."

Embarrassed, Fumikage bowed his head apologetically. "Forgive me, I was not listening. I was…concentrating."

Kirishima's curious smile devolved into one of disappointment. "Oh, righto. Well, uh… sorry for interrupting you on whatever it is you were thinking about." They resumed changing into their costume.

Fumikage hadn't realised he'd been so distracted that he'd possibly ignored an inquiry from his classmate. Conversing with Dark Shadow at inappropriate times was a habit we would absolutely need to improve on. Fumikage elected to make amends for his actions.

"Would you please repeat what you were saying?"

Kirishima's traditional smile returned. "I just asked about the assignment and how's it all been going."

Having unanticipated such a formal question, Fumikage answered accordingly. "Our progression has being going very well, thank you for asking. We have successfully managed to divide the workload equally between us, and the research and investigation should commence very soon."

"Man, I can't express how jealous I am right now. I haven't even started yet. It's good to hear some people are actually on top of things. I really gotta pull my head out my arse."

"There is still time before students are expected to submit."

"Yeah, I know. But still, me and Todoroki should probably get 'round to, y'know, actually writing something by now." He snorted in amusement.

The situation Fumikage found himself in was honestly quite surreal. Here he was engaging in conversation with Kirishima; somebody he didn't know intimately well. Although they'd never truly communicated, Kirishima was speaking to him as if their connection was close, demonstrating the very same charisma and energy he displayed when speaking with his real friends. But what Fumikage found most shocking was the typical reluctance he experienced was strikingly absent. He didn't feel compelled to retreat or refrain from speaking. Instead, Kirishima's presence was honestly quite welcoming.

"How have you and Mina been going so far, by the way? The two of you were a pair I didn't see coming at all."

"I concur. It _was_ unexpected, but not unfavourable."

"What does Mina think about all this?"

"She has reciprocated my eagerness to work."

"I thought she might've been pretty keen. She's never been one to let another student down."

Fumikage nodded confidently. "I trust her."

Kirishima beamed with excitement. "You'll love her, man. She's the best. There's never a dull moment with her. I don't know how she does it but she always manages to bring so much life into everything she does – like she somehow makes even the most boring tasks feel exciting."

To avoid possibly speaking poorly of her for experiencing understandable reluctance, Fumikage instead acknowledged their description of her. "Her enthusiasm hasn't gone unrecognised. I too anticipate our time together."

"You know, the two of you are kinda perfect for one another, I reckon" mused Kirishima. "You kinda complement each other really well. Like, you balance each other out. Y'know, she's got a lot of energy and you're more down-to-Earth. You guys are kinda made for each other."

Although he rationalised they'd most likely spoken in earnest, unsure of how to interpret such a comment, Fumikage raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Kirishima smirked. "Hey, come on, I didn't mean it like _that_."

"I understood what you were implying. I too believe we can each depend on each other other's respective strengths and talents."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, man. But you should know" announced Kirishima, playfully nudging him with his elbow, "I've known Mina a little longer than most people, so if you ever want me to put the good word in for 'ya, you only have to ask."

Having anticipated that very subject, Fumikage suppressed a groan of frustration. Why on Earth did his family and classmates insist on making these observations? Was it really so unbelievable to accept that their connection wasn't one established upon mutual attraction? Repeated remarks concerning their partnership were starting to irritate Fumikage, and he wondered if Ashido too had received similar comments from her friends and family.

"That will not happen" explained Fumikage, "our relationship is purely platonic and work orientated."

"All I'm saying is if you ever need somebody to talk to about her or anything else, you know where to go." He extended a thumb triumphantly towards himself.

Although he acknowledged they were obviously teasing, convincing them otherwise was proving to be difficult. And with this in mind, Fumikage concluded now was the ideal time to end their conversation. He'd already distracted them while they were changing, and the class was expected to appear at the exercise in the next ten minutes.

Though their conversation had arrived at an unexpected subject, conversing with Kirishima had ultimately been a very refreshing experience. If Kirishima felt so inclined to speak with him again, Fumikage doubted he refuse the opportunity.

Fumikage acknowledge their proposal with a respectful bow of his head, "should I ever require external services, I shall consider your offer" before departing.

Kirishima encouraged him to do so.

Upon exiting the change-room, Dark Shadow materialised in front of him, presenting a smirk. Fumikage anticipated such a reaction and ignored the spirit.

* * *

Waiting for a scheduled lesson to commence was always an arduous process for somebody as impatient as Mina. So to combat occupy the time, she and Toru often found themselves eagerly speculating how All Might would make his entrance that day. Being a passionate enthusiast for theatrics herself, Mina always anticipated the appearance of their teacher, for the hero always seemed to arrive in some new and exciting manner each time.

Toru's description of her ideal hero entrance was cut short when she motioned to something behind her friend. "Ooh, heads up."

Inspecting the source, Mina's body tensed ever so slightly upon discovering an all-too familiar avian adolescent on the approach. Upon meeting his gaze, Mina offered a polite, welcoming smile.

Tokoyami bowed his head; the only region of his body that wasn't concealed by his costume. "Good afternoon. May we speak?"

Mina was so relieved Toru had made his presence known; she definitely did not want a repeat of their first encounter.

Turning her attention to Toru for their input, Mina was treated to a pair of thumbs extended upwards, signifying their approval of the request.

"Have I interrupted?"

Mina shook her head. "No, of course not. We were just… No, it's fine. We can talk, if you want."

Before another word could be exchanged, Mina was treated to an audible clap from Toru.

"Well, you guys don't need be lingering around any longer."

Toru gently poked her in the arm. "I'll give the two of you some privacy" she whispered cheekily before departing and joining the rest of the students.

If they were visible to see, Mina was confident Toru would have expressed her comment with the most devilish of smirks.

In order to recover from the incident, Mina waved her hand dismissively. "Just ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Once more, Tokoyami's stoic demeanour did not yield; it was if he hadn't heard anything that had been exchanged. It was becoming apparent to Mina that Tokoyami was seemingly immune to such flirtatious and suggestive comments – and she couldn't determine if she was impressed or disappointed by that assertion.

A session of uncomfortable, awkward silence graced the two students. Upon witnessing Tokoyami lower his gaze unexpectedly, Mina offered a comforting smile for her…friend? No, that wasn't right. A 'friend' was not at all how she'd describe him, and she was confident he felt the same.

Following their first meeting, she and Tokoyami hadn't interacted save a few short words exchanged during physical exercises. Because of their obligation to communicate with one another, Mina had found herself wondering if she was inclined to speak with him outside of a work environment. Was that the next stage in their relationship? Were they 'friends' now? Although a comforting thought, Mina solemnly rationalised it was still too early to describe their connection as a friendship. Somebody whose sheer presence alone unintentionally made her feel uncomfortable and reluctant wasn't somebody she could confidently call a 'friend' just yet.

Mina folded her arms behind and her back. "So… How may I be of service this day?"

Tokoyami returned to concentrating on her. "May I inquire about your work and how its progressing?"

Upon allowing those words to register, Mina's entire body tensed. It was as if time and space had come to a complete halt for that very moment. Mina's heartbeat accelerated after repeating his words to herself. She'd completely neglected the work she was expected to present to him. As unbearable heat migrated to her cheeks, Mina retreated into her mind desperately. Had it really already been almost a week? Surely there was still some time left. But after performing the calculations in her head, she fearfully realised several days had passed since their meeting – and more critically, their next scheduled one.

Panic consumed Ashido over the prospects of punishment for her negligence. How could she have been so careless and irresponsible to actually allow herself to go for so long without writing anything? Her irresponsibility and disorganisation was common knowledge, but after she declared that she was passionate about improving, she didn't want to imagine how Tokoyami would react if he discovered she hadn't even attempted such a menial task.

Mina wasn't about to let that happen. And so she employed her typical strategy when faced with adversity or confrontation: she exaggerated the truth to defend herself.

Mina offered a weak smile, hoping ever so much her dishonest answer would convince him otherwise. "It's… yeah, it's going pretty good. _Really_ good, actually. Thank you for asking."

Tokoyami's demeanour did not falter. "Have you completed the work?"

Mina nibbled her lip, expanding upon her fabricated excuse. "Not yet. It's, like, ninety-five percent finished. I just need to, y'know, edit and change a few things here and there."

Tokoyami, to her relief, acknowledged with a nod. "I understand. I do hope this wasn't a difficult task for you to perform."

An exaggerated laugh erupted from her in response. Mina waved her hand dismissively, extending her tongue to continue the ruse. "Nah, it was fine. No problems, whatsoever. I just… sat myself down and boosted it out. It was honestly pretty simple in hindsight, actually."

For what seemed like the very first, she was treated to a smile from Tokoyami. It was quite honestly a very welcome sight, but it only further intensified her disappointment when she realised visible contentment form the young man had been evoked by her dishonestly.

"I'm… pleased to hear this. If there is anything at all you wish for me to assess-"

Mina anxiously interrupted. "No, there's nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's…peachy. Just peachy."

"…V-very well, then" stammered Tokoyami. "Are you still available after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Mina swung her fist triumphantly, trying ever so hard to maintain her demeanour of exaggerated enthusiasm. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be there" she hesitated, lowering her gaze, "…with my work."

She was treated to a final respectful bow from her partner, blissfully unaware of the falsehoods he'd been deceitfully subjected to.

"I look forward to reading what you've written."

"…I hope it's good enough."

* * *

Mina couldn't quite determine what kind of energy was coursing through her body, but it supplied her with more than enough motivation to write. Mina could prolong her responsibility no longer, and anxiously resumed her preparations to create the most comfortable and productive workplace environment. She'd taken her routinely shower for the night to cleanse her body and mind, and eaten enough food to satisfy her insatiable appetite for the next few hours. Her bedside lamp illuminated the room in a soft blanket of light, and she carefully readjusted her music speaker to an appropriate volume; just enough so she wouldn't be distracted by the melodies.

All the conditions had been fulfilled and the metaphorical stage was set. She was finally ready to commence. Assessing her bedside clock, it read '8:52'. Perfect. If she completed her work within an hour she would still be provided with enough time to indulge herself in some of her favourite activities for the remainder of the night. She'd pumped out entire assignments before in the span of one night, and she was more than capable of doing it again.

But even after ten whole minutes of concentration, the document still remained completely blank.

Mina released an exhale of exhaustion and rested her back against the wall. Why hadn't she just commenced with the work the evening she'd been assigned it? If she'd invested several minutes each day into writing a few dozen words, she'd have completed it by now. Repeatedly, she'd declared to several people that she was going to take strides to improve her work productivity, but now here she was repeating her old habits. Mina loathed herself for her ineptitude. If she couldn't even manage to write five hundred words, she didn't want to imagine how well her efforts would go with the upcoming exams.

The presence of her ringtone's infectious melody startled her, interrupting her mental evaluation. Accessing the device, her best friend's name was projected as the caller. Mina immediately found herself renewed with hope. Although by no means a stellar student, Toru was still by and far the most productive and educated of the two of them, and somebody Mina knew she could depend upon for support and guidance. Perhaps they could restore in her the motivation and passion to work?

Mina rolled back over onto her stomach and answered the call. "Hello, hello. We're at a place called…" she sang joyfully, confident her friend would recognise the song and complete the sequence of lyrics.

But no vocal response came. Instead, her playful ruse was accompanied by silence.

"Hey, are you there?"

Mina was suddenly treated to an unexpected discovery – what sounded like faint whimpering. _"Hey…"_ whispered Toru tearfully.

The dejection in the young woman's voice was unmistakable. Mina anxiously returned to resting on her knees, using her available hand to silence her music. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

The young woman's whimpering intensified. " _No"_ she choked out before erupting into a state muffled coughing.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Panic consumed Mina immediately. What had brought upon this? Nothing Toru had said or done during school that day suggested they'd been feeling unwell.

Toru spoke in a hushed tone; it was clear she was trying to keep her voice down. _"It's Mum and Dad. I don't know what's happening… They're talking about me. I-I keep hearing my name. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I don't know what to do…"_

Hearing her friend speak in such a manner was almost enough to bring Mina to a similar state; it was unbearable. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Mina recognised how critical the situation was. In order to offer the emotional comfort and support her friend desperately needed, she decided to employ the strategies her mother would whenever she felt distressed or upset.

"Hey, stop that" she pleaded. "Come on, please, stop that."

 _"I'm sorry…"_ they cried apologetically.

"It's fine" reassured Mina, adopting a sincere tone. "Listen to me. Deep breaths, alright? Just…just focus on my voice. With me – on three."

Breathing in and out in rhythm was clearly proving difficult as each exhale was accompanied by a violent cough from Toru. But to Mina's relief, the coughing and spluttering eventually came to a halt, and the young woman on the other line seemingly achieved a balanced breathing pattern.

 _"Ok. I'm…I'm alright now."_

Mina nodded confidently. "…Good."

 _"Can you… come over? I really need you."_

It was only after a few seconds did her words finally register. "Now?"

Mina's gaze settled upon her laptop, a mixture of conflicting thoughts stirring in her conscience. She wasn't in any position to be exiting the house when there was outstanding work to be completed. With only a few more hours left before she was expected to be in bed, she simply couldn't simply allow herself to distracted any further.

 _"I'm sorry"_ pleaded Toru anxiously, _"I'm so, so sorry. I know I shouldn't be calling you at this time of night… I just… I really don't want to be alone right now…"_

Without a second thought, Mina knew what course of action needed to be taken. Her friend had contacted during an hour of need, and Mina couldn't justify abandoning them when they were in such a vulnerable state. She didn't want to imagine what could happen if Toru were left alone in their current condition.

"No, it's alright" she reassured. "I'll be there. I'm coming. Let me just…get dressed first. I'll be there as fast as a can. I promise. Just… promise me you'll stay calm until I get there."

 _"Thank you_ " whimpered Toru tearfully, _"I will. I promise._ "

Mina nodded, rising to her feet and migrating to her wardrobe. "Alright, I'm gonna get ready now. I'll see you soon. Same place as usual?"

 _"Yes, please. And thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."_

"…Same."

Disconnecting the call, Mina closed her eyes and released a deep exhale to stabilise her emotions. Her friend really couldn't have contacted her at a more inopportune time. Mina shook her head to dispel that terrible thought. No. No, that was no way to assess the situation. Toru requested her support and comfort, and she had no absolutely no intentions of abandoning them.

After changing into comfortable casual wear – demonstrating speed she only wished she could exude during the morning when changing into her school uniform – Mina approached her bedroom door when she abruptly hesitated, her hand hovering over the doorknob. A part of her – the rational and practical side – reminded her that the remaning hours of the night should be dedicated to the piece of work she was expected to present to her partner. But while she could easily identify with that logic, the dominant part of her being – the compassionate one – reminded her Toru was waiting for her arrival, and the longer they remained unattended, the worse the could potentially become. Mina would not leave them to suffer alone.

And with this attitude in mind, Mina anxiously exited her bedroom.


	10. You're Gonna Kill That Girl

Fumikage readjusted his stance to better maintain balance. After several minutes of intense conflict, the exhaustion was starting to take its toll. His physical condition, however, was not as crucial as his partner's. After sparring for such an extended period, the shadowy entity's seemingly immeasurable energy was starting to falter. Fumikage felt as if they were fighting against the current, and Dark Shadow's internal struggles reflected his sentiment.

But surrendering and conceding defeat was not an option. No longer would they submit. This time they would persevere and succeed. Only then would they be able to effectively demonstrate their progress.

Realising Dark Shadow's resolve was deteriorating, Fumikage urged for his partner be strong for just a little longer until he was able to decipher a possible escape from the situation. But the intention proved futile as upon commanding Dark Shadow to execute a surprise strike to the head, their adversary, having seemingly predicted their attack, performed the very same action. And this successful strike was the window of opportunity that allowed their adversary to seize control of the battle and subdue Dark Shadow by clutching it by the throat.

As he watched Dark Shadow struggle to escape their opponent's clutches, the familiar fight or flight response Fumikage experienced on occasion when his partner was in a possibly consequential or critical position resurfaced. He was torn between two conflicting motivations: a sensible solution and a rash compulsion. Ultimately, the latter feeling – the urge to intervene and rescue his partner – emerged the most dominant. How he would intervene, he wasn't entirely sure. He would have to improvise.

But his sudden approach naturally caught the attention of their opponent. With one swift and effortless action, Dark Shadow was fiercely propelled back towards him. Unable to react in time, his partner impacted him with brutal force. It was only after allowing the pain to register did Fumikage discover himself on the floor with his partner collapsed on top of him.

Fumikage witnessed the very same disappointment he imagined he visibly depicted on Dark Shadow's face. In spite of its physical exhaustion and trauma, Dark Shadow brought a clenched fist down upon the floor in frustration. Fumikage really had to will himself to resist performing a similar action. They'd been defeated yet again.

The approach of their opponent evoked great fear from Fumikage. He dared not give them the satisfaction of witnessing him in such a state after a particularly humiliating defeat, and so he tried to contain his frustration lest he potentially displease or disappoint the man he'd battled.

Fumikage did not concentrate on their face rather the hand they offered; a gesture he accepted after some reluctance. Dark Shadow began muttering unintelligible words to itself internally. Fumikage couldn't quite decipher what they were saying, but they didn't sound pleased at all. Fumikage couldn't blame his partner for their dissatisfaction and displeasure. He felt exactly the same.

Upon returning to his feet, Fumikage finally acknowledged his opponent. The literal and figurative mountain of a man demonstrated no visible signs of exhaustion or distress - as if their sparring match battle hadn't taken place at all. Fumikage was both impressed and irritated, and this discovery made the loss feel all that more impactful knowing that he'd been defeated seemingly effortlessly.

His father bowed respectfully, as did his own materialised shadow. Fumikage returned the gesture. Dark Shadow, however, did not.

"You fought well" announced the young man's father.

Before Fumikage could respond, a familiar glare of disapproval and disappointment appeared.

The older gentleman folded his arms. "But you've still much yet to learn. You're almost entirely dependent upon your Shadow. You must understand there will come a time when you cannot rely solely on your Quirk to succeed. There are some challenges and obstacles that even your Shadow cannot overcome. You cannot rely on it to fight every single one of your battles."

Fumikage tensed. Had he really become so reliant upon Dark Shadow?

"Your physical abilities, however, are not the focus of our training. We _will_ dedicate efforts to improving your natural abilities, but for the time being we will concentrate on your Quirk. When you and your partner achieve true cooperation and synergy, only then will you achieve true strength."

His father's continued support and guidance was a service Fumikage was infinitely grateful for, and any and all feedback from an experienced hero was always welcome. But for what seemed like the first time in very long while, the most recent piece of insight he was offered did not sit well with him. If it wasn't his father's disapproving tone, it was definitely the implications that he still hadn't improved after several hours of intense training. Fumikage knew better than anybody else that he'd most certainly achieved better understanding of his abilities following his enrolment at U.A, so to be told that he was still inadequate was a difficult piece of information to digest.

But rather than object to the feedback, Fumikage instead acknowledged it with a polite bow. "I… Yes, sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I will strive to improve our-"

 _"Hold on! We're not finished here!"_

Fumikage closed his eyes. Just as he fearfully expected, Dark Shadow wasn't about to allow his father to have the final word.

 _"What do you mean we're not cooperating together? Weren't you paying attention?"_

Fumikage pleaded desperately for Dark Shadow to be still, but to no avail. However, an external force was able to capture the distressed Shadow's attention.

 _"You're agitated. Stand down."_

His father's own spirt levitated in front of Dark Shadow, disrupting the interrogation. While Dark Shadow typically spoke in a shrill, nasally tone befitting an avian creature, his father's shadow's voice was a deep baritone, not unlike its hosts.

If Dark Shadow hadn't already been unstable before, it certainly was now after being instructed to be calm. _"Oh, is that right?_ _Yeah, you think you're big just because you beat us. I bet you feel real tough, don't you? Come on, let's go another round. We'll take you this time. We'll see who really needs to 'stand down'!"_

The reptilian shadow flared its snout's nostrils and folded its arms. _"You boast of your prowess but your performances prove otherwise. If you battled just as confidently as you speak, perhaps you would be able to compete."_

Such a brutally honest assessment should've surely evoked a response; Fumikage knew all too well that Dark Shadow wasn't somebody to retreat from an argument. But Dark Shadow's response – or lack thereof – suggested they hadn't anticipated such a comment. Instead, they stared at their counterpart intensely, mouth agape. It was quite surreal to witness Dark Shadow in such a state considering it was almost always an omnipresent voice. His father's shadow's comment had definitely wounded it.

Desperate to apologise, Fumikage bowed his head. "I'm - I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. They did not intend to-"

Fumikage was abruptly silenced by his father. Their stern, unyielding expression suggested they'd hadn't been impressed with the display nor his attempt at recovering.

"Control your shadow before it controls you."

The breath was sucked from Fumikage's body.

"We're finished for today. We will resume our training tomorrow morning." The former hero averted his attention towards the entrance to their training area and proceeded to exit - without so much another word exchanged.

Thoroughly humiliated and disappointed in himself for his behaviour during and after the match, Fumikage sighed, both physically and emotionally exhausted. Nothing caused Fumikage greater distress and misery than disappointing his father.

 _"I'm…really sorry about that"_ whispered Dark Shadow apologetically. _"I got carried away there."_

Fumikage shook his head. "This is not your fault."

Dark Shadow did not answer and simply returned to dormancy.

It was neither the loss nor Dark Shadow's eruption of frustration that hurt Fumikage. Instead, it was his father's assessment of his performance.

Fumikage didn't need to be informed that he wasn't as powerful his father. It was understandable why his strength still couldn't compare to that of somebody with several years of professional experience. But Fumikage liked to believe that after many intense training exercises and regiments at home and on campus he'd – at the very least – improved his overall energy output and refined his fighting techniques, so to discover he and Dark Shadow's coordination and teamwork was still inadequate and insufficient was honestly heartbreaking and devastating.

He wanted to believe that his father had been exaggerating, but that simply wasn't true. Their assessment had been completely accurate. He still hadn't reached his possible potential. And this assertion angered him ever so much.

Fumikage had almost completely forgotten that his attendance was expected at school in less than an hour, which only offered him a short period of time to wash, dress and prepare for the day. How he wished a day off to allow himself to recover was possible, but doing so wouldn't be right.

The unexpected appearance of his mother startled Fumikage. Whether she'd been informed by her husband or if she'd surveyed the battle without their knowledge was unclear, but his mother's presence implied she was fully aware of the results.

Offering an apple and a glass of juice, she smiled warmly. "You did your best, and that's what's important."

Following such a disappointing and underwhelming performance, he didn't believe he deserved compensation or support. Declining their nourishment, Fumikage averted his gaze and migrated past her.

"And yet it still isn't enough."

* * *

Because of the exceptional power Dark Shadow possessed, Fumikage had frequently found himself receiving all kinds of praise and acclaim from his classmate's teachers. The legendary All Might, a figure Fumikage idolised very much, had even described him as an inquisitive and resourceful combatant capable of maintaining composure and control when under pressure or faced with adversity. Although appreciative for the support and encouragement, Fumikage did not all believe he deserved it. Fumikage made no efforts to correct these statements as doing so would be disrespectful. He only wished what was being said about him was completely true or accurate.

Just because he was capable of maintaining his composure did not mean he wasn't completely devoid of internal conflict or friction. Fumikage suffered with intense doubt and insecurities just like many people his age; he was just a little more adept at disguising his true emotions.

For the better part of his day at school, reflecting upon his experience earlier than morning and analysing every little component that went wrong was what he found himself occupied with when he should have been focused with another task. It hadn't been the first time he'd operated in such a state – he was almost always critiquing and assessing his progress– but the unfavourable training session had been particularly impactful in no small part due to his father's brutal honesty and his own ineptitude.

Unlike many students, Fumikage didn't derive displeasure or boredom from investigative research and studying. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. He may not have been completely motivated to work in his current condition, but collaborating with his partner would at least act as a serviceable distraction. The energy and optimism that only somebody like Mina Ashido could offer would be a welcome change of pace.

 _"Well, anytime now"_ mused Dark Shadow.

Resting against the hand-rail, Fumikage ushered for his partner to be still. "Be patient. She will be here. She gave her word."

Considering she too was obligated to sacrifice some of her personal time after school, Fumikage believed Ashido was entitled to indulge in some short activities before arriving. He would have preferred if she were as prepared as he was to commence, but he did not mind waiting.

 _"Are you really this oblivious? She's been here for the past few minutes."_

Fumikage examined the direction Dark Shadow was motioning to, and true to their word, there was indeed a student obstructing themselves behind a corner. They weren't, however, making a real effort to hide themselves because their pink hair was still visible. It was unmistakably her.

 _"Just like last week, right?"_

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for why she hesitates to introduce herself immediately."

Dark Shadow smiled wryly. _"Maybe she just doesn't like you?"_

Fumikage sighed with exhaustion.

 _"That was a joke, settle down."_

Following his disappointing performance earlier than day, Fumikage was in no mood for jests and teasing.

 _"That was hours ago. Just let go already"._ Dark Shadow scoffed bitterly. _"As if his opinion counts for anything. He's an old man. He's been out of the game for years. We don't need his tutelage. We'd be better off without him dictating us on how we're supposed to behave. What does he have the we don't?"_

Fumikage would be dishonest if he tried to deny he didn't reciprocate Dark Shadow's sentiments to a degree. A part of him _did_ wish his father would offer him some freedom to act independently. But every time he found himself speculating the prospects, he reminded himself that abiding by his father's procedures was the most sensible course of action. Although they denied the notion vehemently, even Dark Shadow could admit that there were still many aspects about themselves that they could stand to improve upon, and considering his father had undergone the very same training and preparation at their age, their pathway to potential was still the most ideal one to follow.

Having seemingly concluded with whatever it was they were occupied with, his project partner finally revealed herself and began to close the distance, though the visible energy and enthusiasm they demonstrated a week earlier appeared strikingly absent; almost as if they weren't in any real hurry to introduce themselves. Fumikage dismissed these observations and motioned for Dark Shadow to return. After some negotiation, Fumikage and Dark Shadow had successfully reached an agreement: the spirit was allowed to converse when personally addressed, but for the duration of work meetings they were to remain dormant to avoid potential interruptions. Dark Shadow found the arrangement acceptable, much to Fumikage's relief.

With Dark Shadow dormant (for the time being), Fumikage was finally able to concentrate on something else, and that was how he was going to behave with his partner. In his current emotional condition – with his stress and adrenaline levels higher than usual - presenting a calm and refined demeanour was going to be crucial. Mina Ashido already experienced difficulty communicating with him, and Fumikage did not wish to potentially dissuade or discourage her any more than he already had.

It wasn't long before Ashido announced her presence, offering an apologetic smile. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. There was just…" she motioned behind her, "something I needed to take care of."

Just like the week earlier, out of respect for her privacy Fumikage refrained from inquiring about why she didn't immediately introduce herself. Instead, he welcomed her with a bow of his head. "I understand."

Ashido appeared as if she were to respond when she visibly hesitated and averted her gaze. Witnessing this, Fumikage did so, too. In spite of the time they'd shared together inside and outside of school, conversing with one another still hadn't become any less uncomfortable.

"So…" announced Ashido, dispelling the awkward silence, "are you… y'know…?"

"If you are, than I am, as well."

If their trek was going to be anything like the previous week's then Fumikage was certain she would prefer to accompany him from behind rather than adjacent him. But it was only after a few seconds did he realise she hadn't been following him. Upon investigation, Fumikage discovered she'd remained completely still.

Ashido's hands became folded over her chest as she fidgeted with them restlessly. "Sorry Just... hold on a second."

Fumikage studied her with concern. She'd been so eager to embark the week earlier. It was clear to him something was causing her a great deal of distress.

"There's something I need to ask you" she began, reluctantly, "so…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"W-well, actually it's not really a question. I just… I thought you should now that I'm not feeling too well. I'm actually feeling pretty down right now."

"Is everything alright? Should I be concerned?"

Ashido shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing serious. I just – I've had a bit of a headache this afternoon, and a sore tummy, too. I'm just not feeling one hundred percent right now. And I don't know why… I know I promised I'd come along with you, but right now I'm not too sure I'll be able to. So I was wondering if you'd maybe…?"

Although she didn't sound unwell, Fumikage knew it wasn't his place to question or scrutinise. "I understand" he reassured. "I am not opposed to rescheduling our meeting if you aren't feeling completely comfortable."

"Wait… You're actually…OK with this?" She asked uneasily.

If he were being completely honest with her, he was quite disappointed to hear that she would not be able to attend. But her health and wellbeing was still more important to him than their work.

"Considering your condition, it would be unethical of me to pressure you into working. We will postpone our meeting for the time being to allow you to properly recover. Do you believe you'll be able to attend tomorrow afternoon, or would you prefer a later date?"

"I…"

Ashido presented an uneasy look. It was if she hadn't expected a compromise at all. "N-no, that's fine" she stammered. "That's…perfect, actually. I think I'll be alright for tomorrow. I just reckon I need to lie down, y'know, and get some food in my belly. I promise I'll be better by this time tomorrow. I swear. Thank you for…being so understanding."

Fumikage acknowledged her proposal. "I wish you the best of luck in your recovery. You'll be in my thoughts."

Her smile faltered, and, sheepishly, she averted her gaze. Witnessing this, Fumikage cursed himself for unintentionally suggesting something inappropriate. Dark Shadow's commentary wasn't helping, either.

"I… appreciate the effort you've taken to consult me about this in person" he continued, in an effort to recover from his previous comment, but his words seemingly had no effect.

Dark Shadow urged for him to try again, but Fumikage ignored their pleas. Unsure of how to continue the conversation, he elected to conclude it instead. Clearing his throat and recovering his composure, he prepared to bid her goodbye. "If that is all, then…I will offer you the solace you require."

Ashido stared at him, mouth agape. "Oh… OK. I…guess I'll see you around."

"Farewell."

With nothing more seemingly needed to be exchanged, Fumikage bowed respectfully. He was about to proceed in the opposite direction towards the school's entrance when he was suddenly treated to an unexpected sensation: the warmth of another's hand gracing his shoulder.

"No, wait."

Investigating the source, Fumikage discovered Ashido had discreetly pursued, physically halting his movement by extending her hand. Upon achieving eye contact, she removed her hand hastily and returned to fidgeting with straps of her schoolbag. But unlike before, her gaze remained affixed to him. Fumikage returned to facing towards her upon witnessing the desperation on her face.

Ashido seemed to have noticed she'd received his complete attention again and offered an appreciative smile – one that vanished as quickly as it arrived. "There's something you should know" she whispered. "I'm… not feeling unwell. I mean, I _am_ feeling pretty down right now, but I'm not, y'know, 'sick' like I said. I was lying about that."

Her unexpected confession evoked curiosity and concern from Fumikage. She'd lied about her health?

"Was there a reason why?"

"No!" She answered, nibbling her lip nervously. "Well, maybe… Yes, I guess? Wait… That's not…" She sighed with frustration. "There is…but I can't-"

"If you don't feel comfortable collaborating this afternoon for whatever reason, I'll understand. I won't refuse an opportunity for us to negotiate. I'm positive we can reach a compromise."

She shook her head. "No. I can't ask you to do that for me. Just…forget about what I said before. I don't want to reschedule this. I _want_ to work with you…but I can't. I just can't..."

"Would I be impolite if I asked for a reason why?"

Ashido winced. "I want to tell you, but I can't. It won't - there _is_ a reason, but it's…embarrassing, and I'd really prefer to keep it private. I want to tell you what's happened, but I just can't right now. I promise I'll tell you some time, but I can't yet. Not now, at least."

One of the qualities Fumikage admired most about Ashido was her sincerity; he knew she would not have lied about her health if she didn't have a good reason to. Trying to make sense of her confession, Fumikage found himself arriving at several possible explanations for as to why she'd withheld the truth. There could've been any number of reasons why she'd fabricated an excuse, but one particular possibility proved dominant over his other theories.

"You haven't completed the work, have you?" He asked sternly.

The young woman's eyes widened in alarm before they slowly migrated south. Mina Ashido clutched the hem of her skirt and crinkled it uncomfortably. "…No, I haven't. I…haven't even started."

Such a discovery should really have evoked shock or surprise from Fumikage, or even some mild distress or frustration. But he experienced no such symptoms. Instead, the news that his partner hadn't even attempted their work was met with disappointment. This development hadn't been completely unexpected. The palpable urgency to explain herself when inquired about the progress the day earlier suggested she might've been trying to hide something. But Fumikage had dismissed these observations and given her the benefit of the doubt, and concluded her unease and discomfort had only been natural after being approached by him. He'd originally cursed himself for ever suspecting her of being untrustworthy or dishonest, but as he'd discovered, he'd ultimately been far too lenient.

Fumikage shook his head absentmindedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"H-hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ashido replied defensively. "I just need a little more time."

"This work was assigned almost a week ago; more than enough time to produce a page of writing. Yesterday, you explained to me that you were finalising and polishing your draft. You gave me your word."

"I know, alright? I _know_ what I said. I _know_ had the entire week to work on this. I _know_ I put if off until the last second. I _know_ , OK? You…you don't need to hammer it in. I understand." Sighing, she folded her arms. "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you? I knew this would happen. I knew you'd flip out on me."

Fumikage stared at her incredulously. Had she really implied _he_ was the one at fault? Her lack of self-reflection was astounding, and Fumikage was not impressed with her attitude at all.

"You can't accuse _me_ of behaving unreasonably if you yourself have not completed the work expected of you. One cannot have their cake and eat it, as well."

Ashido pouted. "I don't even know what that means…"

Fumikage sighed deeply, electing to approach the situation a little more considerately. "Forgive me if I sound… upset, but it's just come to my attention that for the past week my partner has neglected to even attempt the work expected of her."

"I _didn't_ neglect-!"

Her eruption had attracted the attention of some of the congregating students who promptly studied the two of them with fascination and curiosity. Thankfully, the unwanted attention vanished almost immediately after, much to his relief. Fumikage dreaded to imagine what some of the students may have been thinking after witnessing such a scene.

Ashido's wounded expression evoked remorse from Fumikage. It was clear that their exchange thus far had been very difficult for her. Perhaps he had been mistreating her a little unfairly.

"You don't know the whole story" continued Ashido. "You're just jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst. I tried, alright? I honest to God tried. I really did try. I swear. I was going to boost it out last night. But… But something really important came up - something _really_ , really important– and I needed to go. I honestly didn't think I would be gone for so long. I thought I'd only be out an hour or two. I wanted to rock off early to come home and work, but I couldn't just leave."

The hurt and sincerity in her voice all but confirmed she'd spoken honestly. Whatever had distracted her from her work the night earlier must have been quite urgent.

Willing to offer her a chance to properly explain herself, Fumikage inquired in her once again. "What was it that was so important, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sorry, but... I can't say. It's private."

Fumikage sighed with displeasure. If she hadn't explained the truth earlier, why did he expect her to do so now? Her commitment to keeping information from him was becoming increasingly tiresome.

"I assumed as much" he mused, dryly.

"Hey, what happened last night is none of your business! Just because _I_ have a social life and _you_ don't doesn't mean-"

"But it does warrant my attention when it concerns the potential halted progress of _our_ assignment."

Ashido folded her arms. "…I don't have to tell you anything."

"Perhaps not. But am I so unreasonable to ask of you to speak the truth? Following this most recent act of deceit and dishonesty, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to believe from you. How are we expected to collaborate effectively when we you can't even speak truthfully?"

"I'm sorry, alright!? I'm really, really sorry. I… I don't know what else you want me to do."

"I'd accuse of you doing enough, but that wouldn't be entirely accurate, would it?"

Rather than retort, Ashido fell silent yet again.

Having grown tired of empty apologies and excuses, Fumikage did not dare offer her another chance to exploit his faith and trust. There'd been a time when he could've behaved a little more compassionately, but he wasn't at all inclined to any more after being repeatedly deceived. Her immature and unprofessional attitude certainly hadn't helped either.

Fumikage had heard enough; there was nothing at all she could say that could make him reconsider offering his forgiveness or apologies. And with this attitude in mind, Fumikage defiantly turned face and proceed away from her.

"Wait… What are you…? Where are you going?" Ashido asked fearfully.

"I'm going to work on _our_ assignment."

"…What?"

"Your services – or lack thereof – are no longer required. I realise now it had been foolish of me to think I could entrust you with such a simple task. If you can't even produce a short draft in under a week, how can I confidently depend on your involvement during the research and writing? I'll complete this assignment myself."

"Wait… Without _me_?"

"Yes, without you. Despite your incompetence, I still do not wish for you to fail. There will come a time when we must negotiate how we will present the research I gather, but until then you are free to return to your regular activities. You are absolved of this burden for the time being. I only ask that you cooperate with me when I require your presence."

"N-no, don't do this!"

Fumikage's movement was halted when Ashido unexpectedly appeared before him, ushering for him to stay. The persistent scowl she'd presented for the duration of their conversation was now absent, instead replaced with an expression of despair and fear as she clutched her hands together, pleadingly. It appeared as if she was on the verge of erupting into tears.

"Please! I wanna help! Please don't… I promise I'm gonna help from now on. I swear to God this won't happen again. I promise I'm gonna concentrate from now on. Just…just please don't…"

The conviction in her words still wasn't enough to convince him to change his mind. For no longer would he be played a fool. If she hadn't accepted the responsibility before, how could he trust her to do so now?

Fumikage offered no sympathy, "I honesty wish I could believe you" and resumed walking, abandoning his ex-partner. But not before leaving with one final piece of insight. "I will not allow your unwillingness to accept responsibility affect _my_ progress. You might not value your learning, but I value mine."

He expected her to pursue him once more. She did not.

* * *

"… _I_ care about my learning…" whispered Mina tearfully.

* * *

 _You're taking this a little too seriously, don't you think? So she forgot to do her homework…_

Fumikage dismissed Dark Shadow's comments.

 _Hey, come on. Don't be like this. You heard her – it was an honest mistake. As if you're in any position to be judging her. You haven't exactly been the most reliable student when it comes to submitting work on time, either._

Dark Shadow continued to defend her vehemently, but Fumikage ignored their pleas. After her negligent and irresponsible behaviour, he did not believe she deserved to be forgiven so easily.

Something caught the young man's attention; something he hadn't been able to notice earlier. Coming to a complete halt, an image was projected on the building adjacent him: it was his reflection. Out of curiosity, Fumikage examined it - And what he discovered sucked the breath from his being. The unapologetic scowl depicted on his face... The one of pure, unfiltered displeasure, discontentment and disappointment… He recognised it immediately.

An unexpected wave of nausea impacted Fumikage like a powerful strike to the head. To prevent himself from possibly collapsing, Fumikage extended a hand and rested it against the building. Fumikage tried to stabilise his anxious breathing, but his inhales and exhales continued to arrive in disjointed sessions. This sensation wasn't foreign. He'd experienced before, typically after moments of distress or intensity. It felt as if the effects of a trance had been dispelled; like the veils hindering awareness of his senses and surrounding had finally been removed. And now that they had, the memories of his exchange with Mina Ashido assaulted his mind.

Dark Shadow materialised in front of him. _"Hey, are you alright?"_

"I'm…fine…"

 _"No, you're not. Hold on, mate. I've got you."_

After accessing a compartment in his backpack, Dark Shadow produced a small, yellow cylinder. 'Rescue Relief' read the label. Fumikage wasted no time and accepted the item, removing the cap and gently applying two squirts of the spray the end of his beak. It was unclear to Fumikage if there really were special chemicals in the formula or if it was just a method to evoke the placebo effect. The truth was unimportant, however, as the aroma had always been successful in offering him relief or comfort whenever he felt anxious or agitated.

After regaining some semblance of control and composure, Fumikage was finally about to properly reflect upon their encounter – and he couldn't believe what he'd said about her as a student and as a person. He didn't want to believe those had been his words and actions. He hadn't just scolded her; he'd unjustly beaten down upon her worth and value. Fumikage dreaded to imagine what she thought of him after such a performance.

"…That was really me, wasn't it?"

Dark Shadow nodded hesitantly. _"Yeah, it kinda was."_

Fumikage made no effort to try and disprove the notion; his brutally hurtful words and the image of the young woman's sorrowful expression all confirmed that he'd been the one to commit such a vile act. Nobody deserved to have been spoken to like that, and least of all somebody as sincere as her.

Dark Shadow desperately apologised for any possible crime committed on its part. The spirit was adamant it had been the source of the aggression and hostility. Fumikage denounced the allegations. Dark Shadow could not be held accountable for the transgression. _He_ was the true demonic entity.


	11. Needles and Pins

At no point in her life had Mina ever thought herself immune to criticism. Her attitude and behaviour – both in and out of school – had been the subject of many a lecture, and although she could recall one or two instances when she'd believed the feedback had been unfair, she knew everything said about her was with pure intentions. A verbal scolding was not uncommon for her following an error committed. But nobody – not even her closet friends, teachers or own mother – had ever reprimanded her as critically as Tokoyami had.

Her inner child who refused to accept responsibility desperately wanted to possibly deflect some of the blame on to another individual and divide the guilt. The most ideal candidate was Toru, but Mina immediately abolished the terrible thought, cursing herself internally for ever pondering it. She could never accuse her friend of something so unfair and unjustified. Nobody else could be held partially liable for her actions. She'd been the one to neglect the work until the very last second, and that was purely her fault alone. This was the bed she'd made, and now she'd have to lie in it.

Upon being alerted to the sound of a knock at her door, Mina lazily returned to a comfortable position on her bed.

"Bubs, are you alright in there?"

Under any other circumstance, Mina wouldn't have hesitated to confide in her mother. But the incident that had transpired was an event that Mina didn't wish for them to know about, considering they of all people were the most concerned about her attitude when it came to school work. Tokoyami had been very disappointed to discover she hadn't completed her work. Mina didn't want to imagine how her mother would react.

Rather than answer, Mina refrained from. Ignoring a direct address was not respectful at all, but she wasn't it any mood or condition to be speak with anybody yet.

"OK, let's try this again... If you can't hear me, don't say anything."

The forced enthusiasm was noticeable. Mina admired her mother's efforts to try and inject some humour, but their attempts were not improving her mood at all. Mina wondered if how she felt in the moment – uncomfortable and uneasy – was how others felt when she herself tried to cheer them up with comedy.

"Mina, will you please answer me? J-just let me know that you're alright. Just…just say something."

The urgency and desperation in her mother's tone wounded Mina. How she wished she could summon the courage to confide in her mother, but doing so would also involve explaining the situation.

The tension was palpable as Mina waited for her mother's response – if any. But rather than continue to plead, Mina received an unexpected announcement.

"OK, then. You've made yourself loud and clear. Or…you haven't, I guess. I'll…stop pestering you then."

A part of Mina's being compelled her to answer the door, envelop her mother in a tight embrace and apologise for unintentionally causing them such distress and fear. But her rational and practical side reminded her that an approach like that wasn't mature at all. Instead, after some resistance, Mina concluded that informing her mother that she was safe was the most sensible action. She might not have been prepared to explain the entire situation just yet, but she believed they still deserved to know about her wellbeing.

Mina removed herself from her bed and tentatively approached her door. Before exiting, she examined her mirror and hastily wiped the remaining tears saturating her face. She didn't want to reveal to her mother that she had in fact been crying, if ever so briefly.

After unlocking the door, Mina held her breath and reluctantly revealed herself. She didn't, however, discover her mother outside. But upon closer inspection, she noticed her parent had proceeded farther down the hallway. The sound of the door opening had evidently captured their attention.

Upon making eye contact, Mina recoiled and obstructed her view behind the door; concern on her mother's face had always been a very difficult sight to digest. Before Mina could retreat back inside her room and bury herself beneath her bedsheets, her mother appeared before her. After such an embarrassing display, Mina couldn't bring herself to address them in the eyes. But it was only after she hesitantly did she realise she'd been right to do so. Mina had spent the duration of her afternoon solemnly reflecting upon the incident. But the hopeful and inspiring smile presented by her mother supplied her with the relief and reassurance she desperately desired.

Her mother extended her arms and offered an embrace. Mina did not hesitate to return it.

"I'm fine, alright? See? I'm… fine."

"You're not. I can tell something's upset you."

"I'm not… 'upset'. "It's – I'm just…"

Failing to find the appropriate words to describe her condition, Mina fell silent.

"May I come in?"

Mina shook her head softly, hoping very much her mother would not be disappointed.

"What's happened? You can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"You know that isn't healthy. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can come up with a solution if we talk about it together."

"Look, something happened at school today, and I…"

Mina controlled herself before she could potentially reveal anything more.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. But I've still…"

Mina very much hated lying to her mother, especially when they only wished to help her. After repeatedly disguising her true emotions and misdirecting information, Mina understood very well why Tokoyami had accused her of being deceitful and dishonest.

Her mother offered a hopeful smile. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to contact the school?"

"There's nothing you can do about it. I…I just want to be alone right now. I want to be by myself."

Mina was confident such a request would be met with resistance from her mother, and even she herself didn't feel completely comfortable being alone with her thoughts. Memories of her experience with Toru the night earlier resurfaced, and Mina hoped ever so much she too wouldn't devolve into such a state.

But after a moment of inactivity, she was treated to a nod of affirmation from her mother, smiling weakly. "Alright. I'll… get out of your hair then. Just know that I'm right out here if you ever need to talk about anything."

Mina acknowledged with a meek smile. "I know."

"And if you feel like you might need to cry, then you probably should. It's unhealthy to bottle up emotions. Sometimes the best thing you can do is to just let it all out."

Such advice was unexpected but not unwelcome. Throughout her life, Mina had come to understand that crying was one of the most consistently effective methods of releasing tension, distress and anger. But the time for tears had long since passed. She'd already shed enough on the way home from school.

"I'm not gonna cry" reassured Mina. "I just need some time to think about some things."

"I understand." Her mother smiled uneasily. "I'll leave you to it, then." Before allowing her to close the door, they motioned towards the end of the hallway. "I'm just gonna be out here if you need to…"

"I will. I promise."

"OK. I love you."

"…I love you, too."

After bidding her mother farewell, Mina gently closed the door, releasing a deep exhale that she hadn't realised she'd been holding in for so long. Resting back down upon her mattress, Mina hastily enveloped her face in her palms in an effort to suppress the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. Despite her conviction, Mina was beginning to reconsider adopting her mother's advice. After all, weeping profusely was just about the only thing she was consistency successful at.

Mina's eyes fell upon the assignment task-sheet resting upon her bedside table, almost taunting her. Mina studied the task-sheet intensely before hastily retrieving. It had originally been Tokoyami's copy; after she'd neglected to bring her own, he'd offered his own and even gone to the effort of highlighting the aspects and components she'd volunteered to research. In a fit of impulsive rage, Mina scrunched the paper into a ball and angrily tossed it across her room. Following this, Mina collapsed back onto her mattress, retrieved her pillow and nuzzled her face into it.

Mina very much despised herself falling back into her old habits when it came to homework. But nothing caused her greater remorse than the knowledge that she'd once again betrayed a fellow classmate; the very same person who – in spite of their glaring dissimilarities and lack of prior interaction – had still bestowed upon her so much confidence and encouragement, citing things about her that nobody else had ever before. Tokoyami hadn't just trusted her; he'd made it quite clear that he believed in her; believed that even she was capable of greatness despite her many flaws. And what had she done with such profound support and inspiration? She'd gone and wasted it all; not unlike how she'd wasted her time for the duration of the week.

Tokoyami's harsh, unfiltered words had been accompanied by a tangible layer of truth and honesty. Everything he'd said about her – about her as a person and a student – had been completely true and irrefutable. Why on Earth did she ever think she was capable of earning his respect and admiration? That boat had long since sailed. If she hadn't already sabotaged her chances of a potential constructive relationship before, she certainly had now after abusing his trust. Even though he hadn't exactly expressed it verbally, Mina understood what he might've been insinuating. Tokoyami had been right to criticise her so harshly; she didn't possess the qualities of a potential hero. A real hero would never abandon their responsibilities.

Rolling back over onto her stomach, Mina found herself repeating her most recent thoughts. What she'd processed – it almost sounded like the type of information Tokoyami had entrusted her to write about. Her absent-minded thought had only been the beginning as she soon found herself pondering even further. The insecurities and difficulties she experienced when it came to organisation and responsibilities – could they also be applied to professional hero work? Could these be classified as 'physiological components'?

Resting on her knees, Mina felt her heart and mind race with anticipation, and after anxiously patting her thighs to keep her train of thought active, Mina's sight eventually settled upon her laptop. She hastily retrieved it – but not before recovering the task sheet she'd discarded.

Mina activated her laptop and unfolded the paper, carefully inspecting Tokoyami's points of interests to be certain she was on the right track. Mina couldn't tell what kind of energy it was that she found herself reinvigorated with, but properly identifying it was not a priority. All she knew as that she needed to document these thoughts before they escaped her.

* * *

Because of Dark Shadow's seemingly limitless energy, even the simple act of trying to fall asleep sometimes proved difficult for Fumikage. His partner hadn't been the only restless individual that night, however. It hadn't been Dark Shadow that'd kept him awake rather the confronting and debilitating memories of his encounter with Mina Ashido. How he wished the event had just been a twisted dream conjured by his sub-conscious, but to his disappointment and frustration, it hadn't been.

Fumikage did not typically experience resistance or disinterest in attending school. But in his current emotional condition, he didn't feel motivated at all. After his behaviour the day earlier, he didn't believe he deserved to be in that class anymore. No self-respecting student would ever mistreat another classmate in a similar manner to how he did. If he didn't feel compelled to attend, he dreaded to imagine how she might be feeling.

Unlike classrooms, specific seating arrangements for lunchtime did not exist, meaning students were permitted to sit and converse with whoever they pleased. However, the available tables were almost always dominated by students of the same gender. Fumikage was one such student who operated by this. The students he did often find himself seated with were not those he was especially familiar with either, and because of this conversations weren't terribly common. Fumikage, however, did not mind. He liked to believe the students he associated with like Todoroki and Shoji also derived comfort from stillness and silence.

It wasn't uncommon for female students like Uraraka or Asui to visit their table, and under any other circumstance, he wouldn't be bothered at all. The appearance of Mina Ashido, however, evoked great concern and apprehension.

Fumikage knew it'd only been a matter of time before they would eventually speak; he just didn't know where or when. Her unanticipated appearance during lunch wouldn't have normally caught his attention, but for the better part of the day he'd been on alert for. In fact, he lead himself to believe that in due time he'd be approached by one her friends or even one of the members of staff who'd promptly escort him to the principal's office.

Fumikage discreetly monitored her out of the corner of his vision as she eagerly conversed with Kirishima and Kaminari, recounting the difficulty each of them experienced with the Maths test. Once again, Ashido's apparent emotional recovery was quite confronting to observe. Either she'd moved on or she was remarkably adept at disguising her emotions.

Confronting him was seemingly not her motivation, and this knowledge offered Fumikage some relief and put him at ease. However, he wasn't able to return to his bowl of fruit salad for very long. Dark Shadow unexpectedly ushered for him to be calm. Though his gaze was affixed to the table, he was still able to discover a student's body on the opposite side of the tale. The pair of pink hands folded across their waist confirmed who it was.

Fumikage noticed she'd fallen silent, which was unusual considering how active she'd been no less than a few minutes earlier. Her refrain from speaking also implied that she didn't know he was aware of his presence, and in order to maintain the illusion that he hadn't noticed her yet, Fumikage continued to stare at the table pensively. This illusion was immediately broken by an unexpected display. Fumikage watched as one of her hands waved in his direction to capture his attention.

After some encouragement from Dark Shadow, Fumikage decided to acknowledge her. But to his shock, she didn't appear frightened, disgruntled or despondent. Instead, she greeted him with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hey, do you have a sec? There's something I wanna show you."

Fumikage had never been a terribly sociable person, but the display that he'd just witnessed had rendered him speechless. Had Mina Ashido – the very student he'd verbally assaulted – just addressed him in _that_ manner? Was this some kind of farce? Had she forgotten about the way he mistreated her the day earlier? Fumikage couldn't begin to understand her possible motivation. Even Dark Shadow couldn't make sense of the situation.

So distracted by his thoughts and emotions, Fumikage hadn't noticed their hopeful smile had faltered into one of unease.

"I'm interrupting, aren't I? Sorry. I'll… come back another time – when you're finished."

"No!"

Fumikage's unexpected ascension to his feet in addition to his exclamation captured the attention of his classmates. The sight of two assignment partners possibly having a disagreement or argument was a scene Fumikage did not wish to potentially convey, and in order to keep up the illusion that everything was fine, he elected to better explain himself in an effort to recover.

Clearing his throat, Fumikage acknowledged. "I'm…available."

Despite her lingering visible embarrassment, a weak, appreciative smile was still able to appear. "This won't take long…"

The unease and uncertainty in her tone confirmed that the enthusiasm and energy she'd been projecting before had been a façade. When ever faced with challenge or adversity, Fumikage often times accessed his archive of knowledge and insight for information that could hopefully applied to the situation he found himself in. And today, he reiterated the guidance he'd received from his mother the night earlier after he'd confided in her.

 _"The best thing you can do is just face the music and apologise."_

Fumikage repeated her words for further encouragement and motivation. Although pursuing it provoked apprehension, it was the most sensible thing to do. The first step to possibly resolving the situation and making amends was to apologise. He was prepared to take responsibility for his actions.

And with this attitude in mind, Fumikage politely excused himself from the table and accompanied her. Kirishima reassured they would protect his lunch in his absence. There were greater concerns Fumikage harboured than the whereabouts of his food.

 _Are you feeling alright? Your heart's racing._

Fumikage reassured his partner that he would persevere.

 _You've got this. You know what you need to do. Just say you're sorry. Just apologise._

Certain that he was an appropriate distance from Ashido, Fumikage whispered pleadingly under his breath, urging for Dark Shadow to be still for the time being.

"Please don't get involved. I need to do this myself."

 _I'm not gonna say anything. I promise. You can do this. Just remember to relax and focus on what you're gonna say._

Dark Shadow's continued support and encouragement meant more to Fumikage than the entity knew.

Mr. Aizawa's office had been the first location Fumikage had thought he'd be escorted to; if not, possibly another teacher's. After all, teacher's lounge was in the very direction they were heading, and Ashido's repeated inspections behind her to confirm if he was still following implied his attendance was crucial. However, Fumikage had been so preoccupied with his internal rehearsals that he hadn't realised she'd come to a complete halt.

Fumikage found himself outside their homeroom by their designated row of lockers. After a moment of inactivity, Ashido eventually turned to address him. Fumikage studied her with concern. Had she hesitated from continuing or had they'd really arrived at her intended destination? Ashido examined their surroundings. It was clear that Ashido had escorted him to a secure and private location away from external eyes and ears.

Moments of uncomfortable silence between them hadn't been uncommon, but reminiscing upon their last interaction had made this session particularly tense and unbearable. Dark Shadow encouraged him to speak, but Fumikage couldn't summon the courage to do so just yet. Before he proceeded, he believed she deserved to explain why she'd wished to consult him in private.

Ashido presented a contrite expression. "I didn't embarrass you just then, did I? I really shouldn't have bothered you while you were eating."

"…That wasn't the case at all."

"That's…good. I was really afraid I might've…"

The passion she typically exhibited was noticeably absent. It was evident that trying to appear enthusiastic and jovial was causing her difficulty.

Ashido offered an uneasy smile. "You were pretty awesome today, just like always."

Fumikage understood what she was referencing to. Such praise had been unexpected given the circumstance, but he still acknowledged her feedback. "…Thank you. Your performance was exceptional, as well. You were a real asset to your team." He hadn't exaggerated. The ingenuity and resourcefulness she'd demonstrated during their scheduled exercise when she'd created an escape route with her Quirk to allow her teammates to escape had been nothing short of incredible. Fumikage knew he hadn't been the only student impressed with her efforts.

Ashido scoffed half-heartedly. "We both know that's a lie." Her self-deprecating remark was eventually accompanied by a bashful smile. "Thanks" she whispered, "I…try to help out in any way I can." Her smile almost disappeared immediately. "OK, now _that's_ a lie…"

Before he could protest, Fumikage was suddenly distracted by Ashido bringing a hand to her mouth in disbelief. "What was I gonna…?"

Fumikage watched with uncertainty as Ashido drummed her fingers across her lips feverishly, a look of fear on her face as she concentrated intently elsewhere. This continued for several seconds before Ashido dropped her hands by her side.

Ashido sighed with disappointment. "Goddammit. I spent the whole morning rehearsing what I was gonna say in front of the mirror. But now that I'm actually here… I've forgotten how I was supposed to start."

Fumikage refrained from speaking to allow her to recover.

Biting her lip, Ashido fidgeted with her sleeves restlessly. "About…yesterday…"

As he solemnly anticipated, the real subject for discussion had been revealed; her attempts at polite and welcoming conversation had no doubt been an effective topic to begin with before seguing.

"You deserve to know that… I'm really – I never meant to…"

Listening to her speak in such an anxious, disjointed manner wounded Fumikage deeply. Had he really hurt her so much that she was now unable to address him anymore?

Ashido's attempts at speaking continued before she finally relented, sighed with defeat. "Sorry, this is… really hard for me." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just forget it. Forget I was going to say anything."

Fumikage wanted to protest and reassure that she was not the one who needed to apologise. But before he could, he hesitated upon witnessing Ashido silently migrate towards her locker. After removing the lock, she accessed her bag and proceeded to retrieve something from inside. Certain it'd be a drink bottle or a packed lunch, Fumikage became quite curious after discovering it was a selection of documents secured inside a plastic sleeve.

"This is for you" she whispered softly, offering it. "It's the work I owe you. I did it last night."

Fumikage studied the assortment of pages. No doubt she'd completed the work in response to his accusations. The very thought of her possibly over-exhausting herself trying to complete something that might've been a little too unreasonable for her in the first place caused Fumikage a great deal of guilt. He'd never meant to pressure her.

Disheartened, Fumikage shook his head softly. "You really didn't need to-"

"Yes, I did" she interrupted, "and you _know_ that I needed to."

Ashido stared at him in silent anticipation, and after some hesitation, Fumikage accepted the work. The title, written in bold, black text, immediately caught his attention: 'Psychological Components for Potential Heroes'.

"How many pages have you compiled?"

"Five? Six? I don't know. Sorry, about that, by the way. The font size might be a little bigger than it's supposed to be." She smiled nervously. "I didn't realise how many pages there were until I printed them all out."

At first glance, he estimated the first page would've contained at least five hundred words – and that had only been the first few paragraphs following the 'introduction'. "There's a considerable amount of text here."

"Yeah, I think I might've gone a teensie-weensie bit overboard and written more than I was expected to. I hope that isn't a problem…"

"What was the word count in total?"

"Ooh, golly, I can't remember the exact number. It was something like…twenty-three hundred and a bit, I think."

Fumikage stared at her in disbelief. "Truly?"

"Yeah…"

"You… wrote all of _this_?"

Ashido laughed uneasily. "It's hard to believe, right? I know. Even I can't accept that I wrote all of that. I don't mean to sound like I'm patting myself on the back or anything, but it was pretty easy, actually. I just did what I should have been doing for the past week: I just sat down and boosted it out. No distractions this time. Not anymore. Five hundred words was actually a piece of cake, but once I got started…I just couldn't stop, y'know? I'd…I'd fallen into a groove and I couldn't put it down." She extended her tongue whimsically. "I… actually fell asleep with my laptop resting on top of me. I literally tuckered myself out from working so hard. I didn't mean to write so much. I just thought… I should really do a little bit more than I'm expected…after I…" She hesitated before continuing. "It's all mine, by the way. I swear I didn't plagiarise anything. Well, OK, _that's_ not mine." She motioned towards a page in particular that featured a series of interview questions from professional heroes. "I mean, yeah, I did hop online to look at some websites and articles, but I didn't copy and paste anything. I wrote every word there."

The return of genuine enthusiasm and excitement in her voice reassured him that she'd spoken honestly. Fumikage removed another page. The language depicted was unmistakably hers. Even after listening to her rational and elaborate explanation of the process, Fumikage still couldn't processe all the information he'd been offered – and not just what was presented on paper. He was truly at a loss for words. After the way he'd treated her, he never expected her to ever try and contact him again. But to produce an entire essay of research and writing in such a short period was truly spectacular.

Fumikage hadn't realised he'd been silent for such an extended period until he discovered Ashido's hopeful, expectant gaze. Still reeling from this discovery, not even several years of experience at suppressing emotions was able to help him contain the small smile that graced his face.

"I'm…impressed. I really am. This is beyond what I could've expected, and so much more than I could've asked you to do. Writing a piece of this depth and length in one night is such an incredible feat. I'm not even sure I could write so much in a single sitting – even if I were to concentrate purely on the task."

Mina snorted. "I know _you_ could. Somebody as smart and driven as you could easily write a whole book in the time it takes for me to go to the bathroom or something. You don't have to read it now if you don't want to. But if you could just, y'know, skim through it…"

"I will. I promise. And… thank you. This is nothing short of incredible."

Mina laughed half-heartedly. "Guess I'm not as completely useless as we thought, huh?"

Memories of the encounter resurfaced in his mind, and reflecting upon the brutal words expressed had not become any less difficult for Fumikage. He still couldn't believe those words had been his own.

A moment of silence graced them once more, and Fumikage elected to capitalise on the situation and properly apologise for his actions. Expressing himself clearly and concisely had never been one of his strongest qualities. He hoped ever so much she would understand what he wished to convey.

Closing his eyes, Fumikage bowed his head and brought a hand to his chest. "I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't-"

"I do. How I treated you yesterday was unforgivable. I was…cruel and hurtful, and you never deserved to -"

"Stop."

Fumikage stammered upon being interrupted. "I'm-"

"No, stop." Ashido extended a hand anxiously, ushering for him to cease. "Please…please, just stop. OK? You don't need to say anything. This is not _your_ fault. You've done nothing wrong. _You_ weren't the one who ignored their responsibilities for over a week. _You_ weren't the one who lied repeatedly to try and hide their mistakes. You're… you're not the one who's probably gonna fail…a-and drop out of school."

"That's not true" he reassured, "that won't happen."

"It will. I know it's gonna happen. After lying straight to your face and constantly letting you down, you had every right to be angry with me. I deserved to be called-out like that. I think I've always needed somebody to, actually – for years, now. I just wished somebody had before I was enrolled here. That way, I might not have…"

Releasing an exhale, Ashido folded her hands over her waist, visibly concentrating before continuing. "What you said about me yesterday really stuck with me, and it really helped put things in perspective. You're right; I _don't_ care about my learning. I'm lazy and irresponsible, and I just don't give a sh*t about anything. I am so ungrateful, honestly. There are people my age who have studied and trained every single day of their life just for the chance to hopefully be accepted here, and they weren't. I was one of the lucky people. And what do I do? I fall asleep in class, ignore my homework, argue with teachers, and so much more. This school is a place where so many people's dreams can come true, and I'm just wasting this opportunity; wasting somebody else's opportunity. I don't deserve to be here. People like you – students who actually care about their learning – they're the ones who deserve a future. I don't."

Ashido hastily brought a sleeve to her eyelids before whimpering softly.

Listening to Ashido speak so unforgivingly about herself was particularly difficult and unbearable. How he wished he were able to articulate the words he so desperately desired to allow him to properly explain and reassure that she was not at fault; that he did not think less of her for struggling to complete a task of work in time. How he wished there was something – anything –he could do to support and relieve her of the issues plaguing her. The impulse to support her was not exclusive to just him for Dark Shadow reciprocated his compulsion to comfort her. His options were ultimately every limited. To avoid potentially overstepping a boundary, Fumikage refrained from acting upon his instinct, much to his frustration and disappointment.

After a moment of tense silence, Ashido seemingly recovered, offering him an apologetic smile. "You probably know all too well by now that I'm terrible when it comes to expressing myself. I've never been very good at apologising, and certainly not after I've done something to really piss somebody off. So, instead…" she motioned to the sleeve, " _this_ is my way of saying 'sorry' and to hopefully make up for my mistakes. I know it doesn't mean much, and but I still wanted to leave you with something before we…"

Realising what she was insinuating brought Fumikage to loathe himself even more intensely. Declaring that he'd complete the assignment without her input had been truly foolish and pretentious of him.

Fumikage was suddenly treated to the sound of the young woman's hands patting her thighs feverishly. "So… she announced with forced enthusiasm, "if you could just give that a read, I'd…really appreciate it. It's probably all rubbish, honestly, and I don't know if it's gonna help you with the assignment, but if any part of it could go towards it, that'd be fantastic." She offered a weak smile. "Good luck with the assignment, by the way. It's a tall order for one person to complete an entire project meant for two people, but if anybody can do it, it's you."

Given his record for work submission, he knew not even – the most consistent of the two when it came to assignments – was capable of producing an entire project of research and writing for two. After verbally assaulting her, he doubted she'd ever be motivated to speak with him again much less reconsider participating. But after this unexpected demonstration of effort and commitment, Fumikage was immediately reminded why he'd believed in her originally. He knew that, despite her difficulties and struggles, she had always been capable of producing fine work if she summoned the drive to.

It was for all these reasons and more that Fumikage became compelled to ask her if she would feel comfortable at all of they resumed working on the assignment together – as partners. But before he could express a single word, he was silenced once again.

"Anyway" announced Ashido, bringing her hands together. "I've kept you from your lunch for long enough, now. I'll…let you get back to it."

Before Fumikage could possibly inquire in her further, her attention became affixed to floor as she migrated away from him and slowly ventured down the hallway. Following her movements, before departing, she rotated around and reluctantly offered him a 'peace sign' with her fingers.

"I'll see you around" she whispered solemnly before turning face once more.

Fumikage's gaze did not yield until she completely disappeared from sight.

With the only noise still prevalent being the faint chorus of students congregating outside, Fumikage was now completely alone with his thoughts, a sleeve of potential information to be assessed and wealth of insight offered to him to reflect upon. A part of his being still harboured intense regret for failing to properly apologise for his behaviour. But his most recent exchange with her had certainly left him with a lot to digest.

 _"Well, that just happened…"_

Fumikage reciprocated Dark Shadow's disbelief. Mina Ashido's display of maturity and professionalism, acknowledging her faults and even going so far as to try and atone for them, had evoked many unexpected emotions in him. But above all, Fumikage was tremendously impressed with her initiative. There'd been a reason he'd always anticipated their time together, and he'd just been reminded why.

 _"Aren't you gonna go after her?"_

Fumikage elected not to. Such an intense and passionate confession had understandably been quite difficult for her, and he believed she deserved some time to recover. He would not provoke her any further than he already had. Properly apologising and possible asking for her participation again was still a goal he wished to pursue, but that would have to wait for the time being. After all, there was an important piece of text that demanded his immediate attention.


	12. Sheena Is a Punk Rocker

After a particularly exhausting day at school, the very last thing Mina could've really wanted was to stay on campus any longer. After presenting her heart on her sleeve, retiring home to unwind had been her motivation for the day; the light at the end of a seemingly never-ending tunnel.

One of the only reasons she could ever justify remaining on school-grounds was if she'd promised a classmate she would. And as it just so happened, before she could depart, she was presented with a request from a friend.

If Mina had been completely honest with herself, she didn't feel comfortable staying. But for her friend, she would persevere. It was had always been very inspiring to hear that somebody wished to confide in her. It meant ever so much to Mina to discover that her classmates trusted her with their personal problems. It wasn't always easy providing the comfort and support they required, but for them Mina would always aspire to do her best.

Toru or even Ochaco were the most likely students to approach her. A request from Tsuyu Asui of all people to speak in private had been unexpected. Tsuyu was one of the most studious and composed people she'd ever met, and always presented herself as a controlled and stable individual who didn't suffer with fear or insecurity. Whatever it was she wished to speak about was obviously of great importance. They wouldn't've requested a time and space to talk privately if they didn't have a good reason to.

Mina had prepared herself for whatever it could be that was concerning her friend. She didn't anticipate it to be about their work partner.

"You're positive she's feeling alright?"

Keeping Toru's private affairs confidential was becoming increasingly difficult for Mina, but for the safety and protection of her friend, she would maintain the illusion for as long as needed.

"Totally. If she wasn't, I reckon she'd tell you, don't you think? Why? What makes you think she isn't doing too well?"

Tsuyu extended and retracted her tongue intermittently. "Whenever we're together, she's the one who speaks predominantly, and I typically assume the role of an audience member. I don't mind, of course. I've grown to adore our dynamic. I don't mind being quiet as long as I can still listen to her. But today…the roles were reversed."

"…How do you mean?"

"Since she and I have still yet to really sit down and discuss how we're going to approach this assignment, I thought it'd be prudent if we began in our available study period in the afternoon. Yesterday, she expressed great enthusiasm about the proposal and agreed to it. But when I inquired in her today about it, her eagerness was…noticeably absent."

Such news disappointed Mina verily. She too had noticed the striking lack of enthusiasm from their friend. But unlike Tsuyu, she exactly what it was that had brought about Toru's low mood.

Her own mother hadn't been the only person she'd withheld her argument with Tokoyami from. Mina had become committed to keeping the altercation private from anybody and everybody; not for her protection, however, rather Tokoyami's. She imagined he too did not wish for their incident to become public information. But more so than her parent, classmates and teachers, the one person she intended to keep this a secret from was Toru – for she knew exactly how they'd react if they uncovered the truth.

Mina had thought herself adept at disguising her emotions, but Toru had been able to see right through it. Mina insisted that she was feeling alright, but Toru pleaded for her to share whatever it was concerning her. After intense reluctance, Mina surrendered. And understandably, Toru was devastated.

Mina desperately tried to reassure her friend that no fault had been committed on their part – that there was no way they could've known about her situation involving Tokoyami and the uncompleted work – but Toru denounced any explanations, declaring herself solely responsible for the distraction and the punishment that followed. There was nothing Mina said that convinced her friend otherwise. As if they hadn't already been dealing with enough; now they held themselves accountable for _her_ careless irresponsibility. After receiving such confronting news, Mina could understand why Toru had been in such a dispirited state.

"What happened, then?"

Tsuyu brought a finger to her lip. "It went well, for the most part. I'd eagerly anticipated the opportunity for us to properly strategise and negotiate. Collaborating with Todoroki and Kirishima in addition, however, was something I did not anticipate."

"Wait… What? Seriously?"

"Truly. They too had elected to work on their assignment during the study period. Considering the four of us we're the only students from Class 1-A, occupying the same area of space to work seemed sensible."

"And how did that go?"

"I very much enjoyed myself. I don't speak with either of them terribly often, so to properly socialise together outside of a training exercise was very exciting. It had been Kirishima to initiate when he approached us in the hopes of finding somebody to – in his own words - 'translate everything his partner says'." Tsuyu nibbled on her tongue in amusement.

Mina snorted. After reflecting on some of the exchanges she and Kirishima had shared before and enrolling at U.A High School, an unusual request like that wasn't uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah, that does sound like something he would say. I bet Todoroki didn't appreciate that, though…"

"He actually handled the banter really well. I think he understood everything Kirishima said was meant in jest and not to be taken to heart. I could tell he was only teasing."

Hearing this made Mina lament that _her_ attempts at humour had been pathetic, desperate and unsuccessful. Still, she was pleased to hear that the two gentlemen had seemingly established a connection. Todoroki's intellect in conjunction with Kirishima's energy and spontaneity would no doubt result in a truly unique product.

"I…really enjoyed working with them" confessed Tsuyu bashfully.

Her friend's confession brought a smile to Mina's lips. Shortly after their enrolment, Tsuyu had confided in the other female classmates about her insecurities when it came to active social participation, and that she was going to take strides to improve her communication skills in the new environment. It was so pleasing for Mina to hear that Tsuyu was pursuing her goal to become more involved with other students.

But while delighted to hear that Tsuyu had enjoyed the experience, there still remained a lingering dread in Mina's mind: had their partner reciprocated the enthusiasm?

"And…what about Toru? How did she feel about the four of you together?"

Tsuyu developed a contrite demeanour. "Of the four us, she should've been the most vocal and social. But even Todoroki was more active than she was. I'd really hoped the presence of two other classmates would help elevate her spirits, but not even Kirishima could get to her to participate like she normally does. I could see that he was really trying to get her involved in the conversation, but for the duration of the period, she hardly spoke a save a few short exchanges here and there."

It hurt to hear that Tsuyu, Kirishima and possibly even Todoroki were concerned for her wellbeing. It hurt Mina even more when she was reminded that her actions were the catalyst for the event.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I really don't think she meant to make you uncomfortable."

"She didn't. I'm just…worried." Tsuyu's eyes migrated to the ground. "I'm afraid I might've done something to offend her."

"No, don't – that isn't true. C'mon, you're overthinking this."

"Why else would she refuse to speak? She's never hesitated to converse with me before."

"But you're, like, the nicest person in the class. What do you think you could've done that's upset her?"

Tsuyu hesiatted. "...Before our scheduled exercise yesterday, I'd brought attention to the fact that her…embrace had been a little more intimate than I think anybody expected."

"Now, come on. That wasn't exactly _your_ fault. She was the one who'd gotten a little too touchie-feelie."

"But I wasn't embarrassed. I just - I didn't know how to react at the time. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. I really hope she doesn't believe I…dislike her for that. I really hope she hasn't come to dislike me, either."

"I'm not trying to, y'know, scold you or anything, but I think you might be overreacting a little. I'm sure there was a reason why she was so quiet today, but I don't think it was because of you."

"We don't know that…"

"I do."

Tsuyu returned her gaze curiously.

Before proceeding with her explanation, Mina elected to evaluate her words carefully to be sure she didn't reveal any potentially harmful information.

"There _has_ been something that's been going on with her for the past few weeks; something that _has_ been affecting the way she behaves. It's pretty serious. But believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with you. What's happening is not because of you."

To Mina's relief, Tsuyu's contrite expression softened. "Is she in danger?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"What _has_ happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's…complicated. I think I'm one of the only people she's told, and she's entrusted me to keep it a secret. She doesn't want this to, y'know, go public."

Tsuyu nodded understandingly. "Well, whatever is that's causing her distress, I hope it'll be resolved soon."

"Yeah, me too."

How Mina wished she could just simply elaborate on exactly what was happening with their invisible friend and relieve Tsuyu of her troubled conscience. Above all other students in the class, there wasn't another classmate that Mina believed deserved to know than Tsuyu, somebody who repeatedly demonstrated how nurturing and supportive she was towards those she held dear.

"I could always talk with her about this if you want. You know, about filling you in on what's been going on. I think as one of her friends, you deserve to know, as well."

Tsuyu visibly concentrated before shaking her head. "I can't ask you to do that. If she's committed to keeping this private, then whatever's taking place must be quite serious, and it would be intrusive of me to get involved. I'll respect her privacy."

"Don't think like that. Toru loves you, and you know that. I'm positive that if you just asked her, she'd let you in on what's been going on. You're so much better at keeping secrets than I'll ever be. I really think you should've been the one she told first instead of me."

Tsuyu answered hesitantly. "I'm…not so sure that's something I'd be able to do. But if _you_ could possibly inquire in her…"

Mina acknowledged with an affirming nod. "I will. I promise."

"But not forcefully, please. If she doesn't wish for me to know then I won't be disappointed if she doesn't inform me. Her private life is not my business. If you could just let her know that I'm somebody she can trust if she ever wants to talk about her issues, I'd really appreciate it. I want to be able to help in any way possible, because she's my friend…and I care about her. I don't want to just-"

Before Tsuyu could continue, the sound of a frog's croak interrupted her. Mina tried to trace the noise's origin. It certainly hadn't been Tsuyu herself, but the look of embarrassment on her face suggested she hadn't anticipated it either.

"That wasn't you, was it?"

"No, that was my phone's notification alert." During her explanation, they retrieved said device from her pocket.

Mina acknowledged it was intrusive of her to inquire about the contents of the message, but she couldn't resist the opportunity for a potential tease.

"Which boy is texting you this time?"

Rather than protest, Tsuyu – seemingly oblivious to the obvious joke – answered politely. "It's Kirishima. He's just inquiring about my whereabouts." Tsuyu entered her response during her explanation.

Mina snorted in response. But It was only after a few seconds did she realise Tsuyu hadn't been continuing the ruse.

"Wait… Really? Why does he care where you are?"

"We've arranged to be meet up together after school, and my attendance is required. Following our study period, Kirishima proposed the idea of possibly continuing to collaborate together as a group. It was an unexpected proposal, but one that I wasn't opposed to at all. I agreed to the arrangement, and so did Todoroki."

"…And what did Toru have to say about this?"

Tsuyu's eyes illuminated. "She…actually sounded really enthusiastic about the idea. I was pleasantly surprised to hear her express interest in possibly collaborating with them again in the future. But she mentioned she mightn't be able to attend this afternoon."

Mina was ever so relieved to hear that Toru's mood had ultimately improved. Being an avid social butterfly, Mina imagined the prospect of future interaction with her classmates outside of school must've really excited her. Still, news that she wouldn't be attending their first meeting was still quite disappointing to hear. Mina vowed to contact Toru later to inquire about how they were feeling.

"That's…really good to hear. I thought she might've been pretty keen to hang out with you guys again."

After accessing her phone, Tsuyu eagerly offered it for Mina to inspect. "I captured this to commemorate the occasion."

Mina discovered a photo featuring the four students. Being the photographer, Tsuyu's head was visible in the foreground and dominated a good percentage of the screen. But in the background sat a visibly overwhelmed Todoroki positioned between Toru and Kirishima, resting their backs against his shoulders. Kirishima was flexing his forearm exaggeratedly with a confident smirk. The positioning of Toru's uniform suggested they too were performing the action, and if they were visible, Mina imagined they'd be smirking as well.

The humorous photo was enough to bring a smile of delight to Mina's lips. She felt ever so grateful and privileged to be able to call these students her classmates.

"That's a keeper."

Tsuyu acknowledged with a smile. "Even though we aren't all intimately close with one another, working together as a group ultimately proved to be quite productive and rewarding. I understand what Kirishima is hoping to achieve with this arrangement. He and Toru explained they both still harboured some doubt about the project, so I think working together as a foursome rather than just in pairs will benefit us greatly. Now we'll each be able to share our ideas and information with two additional students."

"Isn't working with another group, like, forbidden, though? Mr. Aizawa did say we're supposed to work in groups of two with no exceptions."

"We thought the very same, so we proposed the idea to him before we commenced. He gave us permission, reiterating that he isn't concerned about the method in which we study rather the final product. He only instructed that each group produce an original piece of work that doesn't contain identical information or writing. We have no intentions of plagiarising each other's work, we explained. We're just going to be working beside one another to produce two separate projects."

Hearing that Mr. Aizawa approved of the idea reignited a spark in Mina over the prospects of possibly working with another group. But such enthusiasm immediately vanished when she was reminded that was no longer possible. Even if she hadn't jeopardised her and Tokoyami's working relationship, she very much doubted he'd ever be willing to collaborate with others.

Tsuyu extended her tongue whimsically. "…I really look forward to working with the three of them."

"Yeah, I'll bet. I would be, too. Four heads are better than two, I guess."

The phone emitted another croak.

"Somebody's popular" mused Mina, motioning towards the device.

Tsuyu's inspection of the message was accompanied by a most unexpected reaction: a stifled giggle.

"What're you giggling about?" Mina asked in an exaggerated, accusing tone.

Tsuyu excitedly offered the device once again. It wasn't a photo this time rather another text message. And upon closer examination, Mina discovered it had been from Kirishima again.

 _Hope to see you here soon. I'm not too sure how we're gonna continue without the brains of the operation._

The unexpectedly sincere message was enough to surprise even Mina. "Aww, is he talking about you?"

"I think so. I personally wouldn't describe myself as that. Todoroki is far and away the most intelligent of us. But still…" Tsuyu abruptly fell silent and returned to studying her phone intently.

It always came as quite a shock when Mina reminded herself that her red-headed classmate hadn't always been so jovial and exuberant. In fact, the radical evolution in attitude and disposition made it seem as if he'd become a completely different person altogether. The young man she'd known since middle school had truly changed. That timid gentleman crippled with self-doubt and insecurity was no more, and Mina couldn't be more delighted for him. And if Tsuyu's ingenuous smile was a sign to go by, Mina clearly wasn't the only student who admired their charisma.

Mina took notice of the length of time that had passed since the text message had arrived and, more intriguingly, how captivated Tsuyu still appeared to be after receiving it. Even after several dozen seconds, the young woman's gaze remained solely affixed to her screen. Tsuyu must've felt truly special after receiving such praise. Mina knew she would, too.

The silence was interrupted by an adorable "…ribbit…" that escaped Tsuyu's lips, and one that made Mina stifle a giggle of her own.

"E-excuse me. That was actually one of mine this time."

Mina smirked. "Yeah, I heard it."

As if to seemingly recover from the incident, Tsuyu abruptly diverted the subject. "How is your own project progressing?" They hastily concealed their phone once again. "Have you and Tokoyami been able to manage the work so far?"

Not expecting such a direct question, Mina hesitated before answering. If she were to be completely honest with her friend: no, they hadn't.

Mina presented a forced smile. "It's…going pretty good. Really good, actually. No problems, whatsoever. Why do you ask?"

"I just assumed the two of you had also scheduled to work with each other after school again."

"…What makes you think that?"

Mina curiously inspected the direction Tsuyu motioned to – and the sight she discovered sucked the breath from her body. Through the window, the very gentleman she'd been desperate to avoid was migrating down the hallway towards her location. And at the pace he was walking at, she estimated he would arrive at the entrance to the outside courtyard in a matter of seconds.

Fear and apprehension had not been foreign emotions to her over the prospects of potential interaction with Fumikage Tokoyami. But the trepidation she'd once felt a week earlier could not compete with how she felt now. Although startling, Tokoyami's apparent intention to confront her wasn't totally unexpected or unbelievable. After all, she had approached him originally, and it only made sense that he would be the one to initiate the next exchange. But for what reason, wondered Mina as her mind became consumed and corrupted by debilitating and frightening possible explanations for their appearance. Did he intend to criticise her again, or did he possess an entirely different motive?

Finally summoning the willpower to apologise for her irresponsibility had been quite difficult, but ultimately very relieving; like removing the cast encasing a broken arm. But just like a broken arm, some crucial time was still required to allow the injury to properly heal. And after translating her emotions into her words before the man she'd disappointed, Mina wasn't prepared to speak with them again just yet.

With only few dozen fleeting seconds remaining, Mina knew that she needed to react and fast. She could either bite the bullet and listen to what he had to say or quickly retreat. Being quite athletic, she was quite confident she could disappear without detection.

But instead of pursuing either decision, Mina reached a compromise and anxiously cowered behind the waist level brick structure she'd been resting against in a desperate attempt to disappear from sight. Now that her method of escape had been decided, Mina could now focus on controlling her breathing and how she was going to present herself during their inevitable confrontation, as well as the explanation she would need to provide for her unusual behaviour.

"Is everything alright?"

Mina gazed upwards and was greeted by the frog-girl's typical, unreadable expression.

Mina's face burned intensely. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Everything is just fine."

Tsuyu blinked, visibly unconvinced. "Then is there a reason why you're trying to hide from sight?"

Mina exhaled with displeasure. She must've appeared incredibly ridiculous to Tsuyu – and she didn't want to imagine what Tokoyami thought if he had witnessed her.

"Yeah, there is. I just - I can't talk with him right now" she confessed, in defeat. "I'm…not sure I'm gonna be able to work with him with afternoon."

"You're not going to inform him?"

"No, I can't. Look, somethings happened and I can't talk with him again just yet."

"Is it serious?"

"Kind of. I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, I just… can't be with him."

"Would you like _me_ to explain to him that you're unavailable?"

Mina's spirit immediately illuminated. "W-would you?"

Tsuyu confirmed with a nod.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I would love that."

"What would you recommend I should say?"

"Just - just come up something – anything – I don't really care. Y'know, like, a reason I can't see him right now."

Tsuyu exchanged an uneasy glance in the direction of the building. "OK" they whispered, offering a hopeful smile. "I'll improvise."

Tsuyu's assertion was shortly followed by a most distressing and unnerving sound: the automated doors leading to the courtyard opening. Mina tensed immediately.

To prevent potentially exposing her location, Mina bashfully mouthed "thank you".

Tsuyu acknowledged before departing. Nestling herself into a reasonably comfortable position given the circumstance and her posture, Mina held her breath and waited attentively for the inevitable exchange.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Mina isn't able to accompany you this afternoon." Tsuyu spoke in her typical relaxed and docile tone.

A moment of silence was shortly accompanied by the gentleman's sombre voice. "Is she needed elsewhere?"

"No. She's just feeling a little under the weather right now."

"…I see."

Releasing a groan, Mina enveloped her face in her palms. Of course – _of course_! – the fabricated excuse Tsuyu settled on just so happened to be the very same one she'd used the day earlier. The universe was most definitely not operating in her favour.

A repeated excuse – one offered by another student on her behalf, no less – would no doubt raise suspicion from Tokoyami. Her window of opportunity to escape was decreasing steadily, and with no other plausible options available to pursue, Mina concluded that the most sensible thing to do was to reveal herself. She wasn't, however, just about to let Tokoyami know that she'd been attempting to evade him. Convincing him otherwise was going to take some effort. It was time to put those after-school performing arts classes to good use.

Before either of them could continue, Mina rose to her feet, extending her arms dramatically and released an exaggerated sigh of exhaustion. Forcing a smile, Mina eagerly migrated to accompany them, placing her hands on her hips in feigned confidence. "Man, talk about a recovery, am I right? I don't even know what was I whinging about. I'm feeling just fine now."

Mina could understand why many students liked to compare Tsuyu and Tokoyami with one another; their facial expressions were always very difficult to read and assess. While Tokoyami still presented the very same demeanour of stoicism, Tsuyu was noticeably confused.

"But aren't you-"

Mina interrupted her friend. "I'm feeling so much better now, thanks for asking. I think I just needed to sit down for a bit. Yeah, that was it. Just concentrate on my breathing and all that."

Tsuyu's bewildered expression did not leave. The next time they were together, Mina knew she would have to apologise for getting her friend involved. They deserved a proper explanation.

Convincing Tsuyu had been a moderate success, but what was to follow was the step in the procedure that Mina dreaded the most. Mina didn't think her heartbeat could accelerate any faster, but she was proven wrong upon reluctantly making eye contact with the young gentleman. As if she hadn't already been feeling uneasy…

Once again, his emotions were hard to decipher. If he did intend to reprimand her, she certainly couldn't tell. It was only after Tokoyami averted his gaze momentarily did Mina realise the too of them had been studying one another silently. To recover, Mina elected to initiate the 'conversation'.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tokoyami hesitated before answering. "Yes, but if you aren't feeling well-"

Mina waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm fine now. I feel like I could take on the world right now. Or…complete this whole project by myself. Yeah, I'm feeling alright now."

Tokoyami did not respond. Instead, he acknowledged with a soft nod. The gesture caught Mina's attention. Although inconclusive, Mina liked to believe that was his way of confirming he recognised the ruse.

* * *

"I'd best take my leave now. Kirishima and Todoroki are expecting me."

If Mina was being completely honest with herself, she really didn't want Tsuyu to leave, but she'd already distracted them long enough from attending their scheduled meeting.

Mina bid her classmate farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll talk with Toru about what you said. I'll tell her. I promise."

Although there was some distance between them, Mina could still see her friend's tongue extend bashfully. "Thank you. I would really appreciate that."

Toru's situation was most definitely a complicated one, and it was completely understandable why the invisible girl was very unsure of whom to entrust the information with. Whether or not Tsuyu's involvement would ultimately help was unclear, but Mina was hopeful that Toru would be delighted to discover there was somebody else she could turn to for guidance and support. Tsuyu and Toru were similar in many respects, specifically the insecurities both of them harboured about their connections with others. If anybody could empathise with Toru, it was most definitely her assignment partner.

Mina watched intently as Tsuyu entered the faculty through the automatic doors, and disappeared from sight. And just as soon as she was confident they were no longer visible, Mina released the groan she'd been supressing for too long and enveloped her face, violently massaging whatever nerve she could as her fingers dug deeply into her skin.

"God, I'm really sorry about that. I'm super friggen' sorry. I didn't think she'd say the same-" She stammered, struggling to find the appropriate words. "It's not Tsu's fault. She doesn't know about yesterday. Nobody does. I haven't told anybody. She had no idea that I'd already used that excuse to get out of working with you. This isn't her fault. I was the one who told her to distract you and lie on my behalf. This was my doing…again. I didn't mean to – I'm not trying to...avoid you or anything..."

Tokoyami continued to stare at her pensively. "Do you wish to be alone?"

Mina averted her gaze. She knew she couldn't answer his question honestly.

"I…understand. And I apologise. I should not have tried to confront you-"

"No, it's OK. I'm…alright to talk."

"Would I be…intrusive if I asked for an explanation as to why you concealed yourself from me?"

Wincing with discomfort, Mina bit her lip. "I _was_ trying to avoid you. It's not because I... It's just I don't exactly feel…confident being in the same space as you as I did before. I mean, I _always_ felt a little anxious and nerv-"

It was only after witnessing Tokoyami's wounded expression did she realise what she was saying.

Mina raised her hands desperately. "No, that came out wrong! I didn't mean it like _that_. No, please, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say that I hate you or anything. I'm just-"

"I understand what you're trying to say. You aren't the first person who has said this about me and you will not be the last." He sighed deeply. "I'm aware my…appearance and demeanour can have this effect on people…"

"No, it's not you. I promise it's not you. It's _me_. It's just after everything that happened yesterday I -"

"You've begun to avoid me..."

Mina confirmed solemnly. "Yeah. I even thought about pulling a sickie in the hopes of getting the day off school."

"Just to escape a potential encounter with me?"

"W-well, not entirely. There was the Maths homework that I'd yet to do…but…"

With each subsequent confession, Mina came to loathe herself even more. She'd never once stopped to consider how her reclusive behaviour could've affected him. It was very clear to her that trying to avoid him had done more harm than good.

Mina sighed remorsefully. "I'm really sorry. You probably think I'm really terrified of you or something…"

Tokoyami shut his eyes. "And I would not blame you if you felt that way."

"That's not true. I don't think that about anybody, and definitely not you. I don't hate you. I just – I thought it'd be wise if I didn't try to get involved again and possibly make things even worse. _That's_ why I avoided you - 'cause I thought you deserved to be left alone."

"But if you're soo committed to avoiding me, then why did you decide to consult me in person earlier?"

"Because I needed to. Like I said, I'd stayed up all night writing and I couldn't just, y'know, leave it on my laptop. I wouldn't have written so much if I didn't think it wasn't important. I kept telling myself that what I was doing was…pointless – that writing dozens upon dozens of pages wasn't going to change anything. I mean, even if I did hand up some work like I was supposed to, it could never change how you feel about me now."

Once more, Tokoyami appeared visibly hurt by her explanation.

"But every time I found myself thinking like that, I just had to remind myself that what I was doing was…the best thing I could to make it up to you. After writing so much, I knew that I had to tell you; not that it would redeem me in your eyes or anything. I was really considering slipping it in your locker or asking somebody else to pass it on…or any other way that didn't require speaking with you." Mina's gaze migrated south. "It was childish of me to think those were ever sensible. Deep down, I knew that it would've been wrong to not tell you in person. So…after putting it off for the better part of the day, I finally decided it was time to show you what I'd written." She laughed uneasily. "After yesterday, speaking with you again was probably at the very bottom on the list of 'things that I'd like to do' but I… knew it was the right thing to do. I mean, at least, I thought it was. Was it? I really should've tried speaking to at a more convenient time…"

"I am…impressed and relieved that you managed to summon the courage and motivation to speak to me at all. Following the altercation, I would not be shocked at all if you never spoke to me again."

Tokoyami's confession was accompanied by an action that Mina recognised immediately. Mina knew exactly which direction their conversation was heading in after witnessing Tokoyami close his eyes and place a hand on his chest.

"I know what you're gonna say, and I want you to stop. You don't need to say anything."

"Yes, I do-"

"I'm serious. Stop. Don't even think about saying 'sorry'. What happened was not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. You had every right to be angry with me. There's no need-"

"Can I ask you to please refrain from interrupting me again? If you would allow me to speak, I would like to apologise for my behaviour. I would be committing an even greater disservice if I didn't try. Please."

The conviction and sincerity in his tone confirmed he was adamant about apologising, and it would be rude of Mina to deny him once more.

"OK. I'm sorry." Mina ushered for him to proceed. "Yeah, go ahead."

Tokoyami did not speak immediately and instead adopted a look of concentration, as if he was evaluating his words carefully. Mina could empathise; even after years of experience, apologising for mistakes was still something she struggled with.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She laughed softly. "Trying to find the right thing to say…"

She was treated to an impatient exhale.

"…Sorry. I'll shut up now." Folding her hands over her waist, Mina waited patiently for him to begin.

"….There is nothing I can say that could possibly even hope to articulate the immense sorrow and regret I harbour for my actions. I've accepted that there is very little I can do that could restore your trust and faith in me."

Almost immediately, Mina wanted to protest. But out of respect, she would refrain from speaking again until he finished.

"…As you witnessed, there is a side of me that I have been committed to concealing from my peers for as long as I can remember." He scowled. "It's something…primal and monstrous. If it were possible, I would abolish it or, failing that, suppress it indefinitely, but I've yet to achieve the strength and resolve to do so. I do hope there will come a time when I can, but I cannot be certain when that will be. For the time being, it is crucial that I control these impulses lest I potentially harm somebody."

Mina attempted to process everything said to her, trying to make sense of Tokoyami's description of his…whatever it was that he'd been hiding for so many years. Was he talking about Dark Shadow? That couldn't be it, considering his Quirk was always on display during exercises. Mina desperately wished to know what it was specifically he'd be implying in the hopes that she might be able to reassure him that he was just overthinking the situation.

"Personal complications originating from my household were the catalyst for a resurgence in stress and aggression. I'd thought myself capable of controlling it", he shook his head bitterly, "but like an incompetent, undisciplined child I allowed my emotions to consume me and influence my behaviour. I had…yearned for a method in which to channel my anger. How I wish it hadn't been directed towards you. You did not deserve to be treated like that; nobody did. The very student who had confided in me about their doubt and insecurities concerning the project – the same student who'd turned to me for guidance and support – I brutally assaulted them, and there is nothing I can say that could justify or excuse me of my actions. I do not expect forgiveness. For unjustly attacking you and demolishing your value and worth, I do not deserve forgiveness." The young bowed apologetically. "I…am sorry for hurting you."

From their short time together, Mina had come to understand how critical her classmate was of his performances, and his most recent confession represented that observation. Mina had anticipated had a sincere and honest apology, but she never anticipated such brutality and cruelty directed towards himself. Although it really shouldn't have, Mina had still appreciated the honest explanation on where his frustration had originated from, but such news did not make her feel any less accountable for the altercation. She'd effectively been the straw that broke the camel's back. After hearing that something taking place in his household had been the source of his stress, Mina was immediately reminded of Toru's unforgiving descriptions of herself, and how she held herself responsible for family affairs that simply weren't her fault. Mina wondered if Tokoyami's situation was similar. The thought of anybody experiencing tension with their family was a confronting and distressing thought, and one she could empathise with.

If it took every fibre of Mina's resolve to prevent herself from erupting into tears on the spot. After listening to him bleed his emotions into words, Mina wanted envelop him in a tight embrace like how she often comforted Toru during her darkest moments, and reassure them that they weren't at fault. But performing such an action with a person she wasn't close with was not a sensible thing to do. Instead, Mina offered them a weak smile.

"You didn't hurt me" she reassured.

"We both know that isn't true."

"You didn't! I mean… OK, so maybe some of it did hurt a little, but that's only 'cause everything you said about me was the truth."

"My assessment of you as a person and a student was not a true reflection of how I feel about you. I do not dislike you or think any lesser of you for struggling to complete the work."

"Yeah, well I-I still shouldn't have tried to hide the truth from you."

"I understand now that you were only trying to protect yourself."

"I wasn't. I was like a child trying to sweep all the mess under my bed."

"I know you would not have exaggerated the truth without a perfectly good intention. You insisted on elaborating further on the complications you encountered when attempting to work, but I did not allow you to properly explain yourself."

Although there had been a point where she'd believed an explanation would have alleviated some of the blame, that ship had long since sailed. "Even if I could've told you, it's not an acceptable excuse. I might not have been able to work on it that night, but I still had the entire week to. I mean, I can't defend myself for that, can I?" Mina sighed with exhaustion. "And of course – me being me - I threw a sh*t-fit when you found out the truth. I'm really sorry that you had to see that…"

"After being ruthlessly provoked and antagonised, I believe your reaction was perfectly reasonable and natural."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was in no position to be accusing _you_ of acting unfairly." She scoffed bitterly. "Classic Mina – refusing to accept responsibility for her mistakes. God, and you wonder why you're struggling…"

Mina sighed with disappointment. "Look, we can stand here and play the blame game all day long, but we can't just ignore the great, big, fat pink elephant in the room." She motioned to herself. "If I'd actually just sat down and done my work instead of leaving it until the last second, we wouldn't be here right now, y'know. I wouldn't have had to lie to you, and you wouldn't have had to…" She hesitated, the words getting caught in her throat. "Y-you wouldn't have had to…find out that I'm not a very good student. But you probably already knew that all along. If I'd just taken responsibility and done what was expected of me…"

"But you did."

Tokoyami's uncharacteristically gentle tone caught her attention.

"Yeah, it only came a day late…"

"The method and execution is not important right now; the outcome _is_. In spite of the circumstance, you still managed to persevere and complete the work, and for that I must commend you."

Mina didn't believe she deserved any praise. Regardless of the work's length and quality, it was still a late submission.

"Are you really sure you should be applauding me for submitting work late?"

"Following my unjust mistreatment of you, I did not expect a submission at all. But instead of retreating from the situation, you summoned the drive and resolve and rose to the occasion. You accepted responsibility for actions, and after experiencing such debilitating adversity, you still managed to fulfil what was expected of."

Tokoyami's compassion and support meant more to Mina than he probably expected. After nearly spending an entire day of mentally punishing and abusing herself, it honestly felt so relieving to hear the person she'd disappointed offer his forgiveness.

"That still doesn't mean I can be so easily forgiven for everything. We've only really gotten to know each other for, like, a week, and in that time you've already done so much for me, and I've just gone and thrown it all way. You definitely didn't deserve to be stuck with somebody as careless and selfish as me. I completely understand why you want to work by yourself. If I were you, I sure as hell wouldn't want to have to work with somebody as useless as me."

"I disagree. You might think yourself inept or incapable, but that assessment of your character could not be further from the truth. You've demonstrated during and outside of a working environment that you are capable of applying yourself during instances of pressure or intensity. Your most recent piece of work is a testament to that statement."

If only for a second, a thrill of excitement raced down Mina's spine upon processing the implications. Mina scratched her cheek as a hopeful smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. "You…actually read it?"

Tokoyami confirmed with a nod and retrieved the sleeve of writing in question from his bag.

"Wow, I…really didn't think that you would."

Upon witnessing his visible concern, Mina elaborated further. "No, I mean after yesterday, I didn't think you'd ever want anything to do with me again. I thought you might've taken one look at it and be like, 'oh, not this sh*t again' and chuck it in the rubbish or something…"

"I would never discard another classmate's writing so disrespectfully. At your request, I examined the work. I gave you my word."

Mina sighed with defeat. "Yeah, you did. I should've known you wouldn't just ignore it. That's the difference between you and me; when you say you're going to do something, you actually do it."

In an effort to recover from her unintentional insult and divert their conversation in a more constructive direction, cleared her throat exaggeratedly and brought her hands together. "So, how was it? Will I be moving forward to the semi-finals?"

Tokoyami concentrated on the documents before answering. "Do you want to hear my honest, unfiltered assessment of your work?"

"…I guess?"

"There were quite a number of spelling and grammatical errors throughout, as well as false and inaccurate information included in some areas. Nothing crucial, I assure you; just some simple misconceptions."

The back of Mina's neck started to burn with embarrassment. "I thought there might be" she admitted sheepishly, "I didn't exactly proofread it."

"In addition, some of the sources included contained outdated and obsolete information and statics; some dating back as far as several decades. When performing research, I believe students are expected to include only the most current and relevant information and material."

Though disappointed, such feedback was not foreign or unexpected to Mina. In fact, receiving criticism for anything she did had pretty much become second nature to her. The criticism she received for assignments never really affected considering she wasn't particularly passionate about writing. But to hear that this most recent work just wasn't what Tokoyami had requested _did_ discourage her.

Mina sighed with disappointment. "I knew it was gonna be total rubbish. Why did I think that what I was writing was gonna be used in the assignment? You see what I mean? Even when I sit down and really focus, I still can't doing anything right. I'll never be able to write the stuff that you can. This is why I'm probably-"

Mina hadn't realised she'd gone off on a tangent until she discovered Tokoyami's expectant gaze.

"May I finish?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, go on…"

Mina had hoped his assessment had concluded, but as it turned out, there were areas he intended to criticise. Mina's heart sank; had her work really been that poor? Still, she'd requested that he evaluate her work and offer his honest feedback, and she couldn't fault him for being truthful. Urging for him to continue, Mina prepared herself for the worst. But the feedback was the kind Mina never anticipated.

"What your writing lacks in polish and consistency, it is more than makes up in all other areas. True to your word, you explored and researched psychological components of heroism, and the articles and interviews you've compiled – while inconsistent – are still important sources for potential reference. But rather than rely purely on external information, you've gone to the effort of recording your own personal experiences and how the many psychological components can be applied to the respected situations and examples."

It took a little longer than she'd really hoped for his words to finally register. Was he actually praising her work?

"Exaggerating the truth and misdirecting information and details in favour of the author have always been common tropes I've observed in this area of writing. But I'm being completely serious when I say that nothing contained in your writing provoked even a trace of suspicion or scrutiny from me. Each of your experiences was accompanied by a very real, palpable layer of honesty and sincerity that I'm disappointed has become strikingly absent from my own work. _This_ content and quality of writing is the sort I only wish I was capable of producing myself."

Tokoyami's unexpected assessment was almost too good to be true. Although she wished it really hadn't, Mina had discovered that her heartbeat had accelerated during his verbal evaluation. She hadn't mean to derive so much excitement; it's just positive recognition for her efforts was almost completely foreign to her. The positive feedback she was familiar with was always so minor and irrelevant; 'well done for writing your name' or 'you've included the correct date, at the very least'.

"I think you might be exaggerating the truth right now" mused Mina, smiling nervously." I mean, it's not that good, is it? All I did was write about some things that have happened to me over the years…"

"That is true. But when applying time and energy to any area of work - whether it be physical or literary - it's crucial that one acts faithfully. And when it concerns writing, being true to one's self is important. Your sincerity and compassion when it comes to your physical training and performances is what I've always greatly admired about you. And now, you've eloquently demonstrated you were always more than capable of applying that level of passion and honesty to your writing as well." Bringing a hand to his chest, he bowed formally. "For approaching this work with maturity and professionalism, I must thank you once more."

If his inspiring and rousing description of her and the work hadn't been the cause for a butterfly infested stomach, then witnessing his honourable gesture of appreciation had. Nobody had ever described any written work she'd produced as anything more than just 'acceptable' or 'serviceable'. It meant ever so much to hear that he approved of her work. But to hear that he approved of her as a person meant so much more.

"I don't wanna sound like I'm, y'know, patting myself on the back or anything, because handing up work late is nothing to be proud of. But I – I really did try for this one. It wasn't like the average homework; I really did try to come up with something special. I was really worried you wouldn't accept it, so to hear you say that's it's actually pretty good… I wish you were one of the teachers here. Nobody's ever said anything like that about my writing before. All I ever hear is that 'the word count is too low' or that I'm using 'too many run-on sentences'…whatever those are. What I'm trying to say is that I'm…really, really pleased that you liked it. Will it help with the assignment? Like, will any of it go towards the project?"

"Some of the factual information is need of evaluation but the analysis of recounted personal experiences will absolutely be featured – that much I can I promise you."

"That's…good to hear."

"Of course, I promise I'll credit you as the author for your content."

"I don't really care about that, honestly."

"You should take pride in what you've achieved."

"Even if you did explain that I was the one that's written that stuff, do you really think anybody is gonna believe that? It'll be less of a headache if you just say that you'd written everything. I mean, you've already done so much, and I just haven't. Everybody deserves to know which one of us took charge and accepted the responsibility."

"And when the teachers assessing our work demand to know what percentage of the assignment you contributed towards was…?"

Mina shrugged lazily. "Just say that I was the one who made the slideshow or something. Just…say whatever sounds believable."

"I cannot agree to that arrangement. I urge you to put your troubled conscience to rest. What you've delivered is a remarkable piece of writing and I will not allow you to let me take credit for your effort. This is a project that demands both members apply their respected talents and knowledge, and you've done exactly that. I believe the teachers assessing our work deserve to know who's responsible for a portion of the writing."

Mina smiled uneasily. "Is it really _that_ good? I did boost it out in one night…"

"I'm confident that it will impress."

"W-well, if _you_ think it's good, then it must be."

Recognition for her work was not Mina's priority; receiving approval from Tokoyami alone had been rewarding enough. Although she'd denied the proposal, Tokoyami's reasoning seemed the most sensible. She very much doubted anybody would believe she'd been the one to contribute to some of the writing, but to risk potentially suggesting that she'd refused to participate, she would comply.

Following their exchange, another session of silence graced them. Mina was ultimately very pleased she'd managed to hold a conversation with him for such an extended period given the circumstance. Unsure if he should be the one to continue their discussion, Mina attempted to find a subject to transition to. However, her gaze lingered longer on Tokoyami when she discovered an expression of reluctance.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping a boundary – I acknowledge how unreasonable it is of me to request even more of you after you've produce more that I could've ever anticipated – but have you possibly thought about expanding even further on this subject? If what you've explained is to be believed, there was still a wealth of information you intended to explore and research."

"Do you mean…have I thought about writing more on this topic?"

"Yes."

"I mean, it wasn't really all that hard in hindsight – which makes me even more disappointed in myself for leaving it until the last second. I could write more, I guess, if I really sat down and tried. I mean, if I had the right motivation…" She sighed softly. "But right now, no, I haven't really thought about writing more. I'd…like to help out how I can, but we both know what happened the last time I said I was gonna do that."

Tokoyami acknowledged, averting his gaze before responding. "…Then perhaps you'd feel a little more comfortable with continuing if we…officially resumed collaborating together?"

Although his tone was noticeably hesitant, Mina was still able to decipher what he was trying to ask. "You mean…if we were partners again?"

Tokoyami confirmed with a nod. "Following my mistreatment of you, your refusal will not be unbelievable at all."

"No, it's fine. I get it."

Possibly earning his trust and respect had been one of her motives, but Mina had disregarded the prospect of a resumed partnership quite prematurely, thinking herself presumptuous for believing submitting late work was enough to restore her image in his eyes. The chance to work with him again was an honest blessing, but despite her eagerness, Mina couldn't bring herself to believe she really deserved a second chance.

" _I'd_ …like that. I really would. _I_ would really like for us to go back to how it was a week ago, 'cause I really enjoyed getting to know you, and I still feel that there is so much that we can do together." She laughed uneasily. "OK, that sounded a little weird. The point is: I'd like us for us to be partners again. But" she hesitated, "is that seriously what _you_ want? Like, is that really such a good idea? What makes you think it's not gonna be a repeat of last time?"

She observed the demeanour of concern return.

"An outsider evaluating our situation would more than likely believe that allowing you to participate again would not be ideal. There are several factors to consider – ones that you've highlighted – that support this notion. But these potential factors and possibilities do not and will not influence my opinion and the outcome I've chosen to pursue. You might still think yourself unprepared to accept this responsibility once more, but I've discovered a very real change in you - conviction and passion that you hadn't projected before. I see in you the very same confidence and determination you present when participating in other educational activities. Such resolve has reminded me why I anticipated our time together originally: there is a wealth of potential insight for each us to discover by working together."

Tokoyami sighed with disappointment. "Try as I might to deny otherwise, I cannot produce the quality of work that you effortlessly delivered. As you've witnessed, expressing myself sincerely and truthfully is not a quality I possess – and when I do share my thoughts and ideals, I repeatedly find myself hurting others. In order to succeed, our assignments must each contain factual and personal evidence that supports our arguments, and I am simply unable of offering the latter. But _you_ are. Unlike me, you do not suffer with reluctance or hesitation to express yourself when you speak directly from the heart and mind. I had always admired this about you, but this display of compassion and commitment has only served to reinforce my sentiments of you."

Mina hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until she'd focused on his expectant gaze. Tokoyami's heart-warming description of her had effectively rendered her speechless. She wouldn't have been surprised at all if her skin pigment changed from pink to red, her face was burning so intensely.

It meant more to Mina to hear that he recognised a change in her attitude and demeanour than it really should have. She'd liked to believe she made strides to improve her work ethic. Although the prospect of future collaboration still evoked some reluctance in her, if somebody as inquisitive and attentive as Tokoyami could detect a noticeable improvement in her then she really must've changed for the better. Continued praise she still believed she was undeserving of had been more the enough to convince her to accept his proposal, but Tokoyami's compassion and honesty had further reinforced her answer. As if she ever needed time to evaluate her answer; it had always been a 'yes'.

Mina nibbled on her thumb. "You really wanna be partners again?"

"I would. I would like that very much."

She acknowledged the situation they'd created demanded maturity, but Mina still couldn't restrain herself from capitalising on a potential joke. Folding her arms behind her back, Mina adopted a feigned, disapproving tone. "Well, you're gonna be _pretty_ disappointed, 'cause the answer's 'no'."

Tokoyami's eyes widened ever so suddenly before he closed them. "…I understand."

His reaction astonished Mina. Had he really misinterpreted the most obvious of ruses?

"No, that – C'mon, that was a joke. I was just teasing. I'm not just gonna pass up on a second chance like that." Sighing with exaggerated frustration, Mina smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not really good at this, are you? Can't you tell when somebody's having a joke and being sarcastic?"

Tokoyami cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "...Detecting when somebody is exaggerating or speaking in jest has always been quite difficult for me. I'm inclined to believe whatever is said to me is the truth."

"Yeah, well, that's just one of the things we're gonna have to work on now that we're partners again. As for me" she shrugged bashfully, "well, there's a lot of things I've gotta improve on as you probably already know, so I'm no position to be making jokes about you."

"I cannot promise the work expected of you will become any less challenging, but what I can promise is that I will dedicate myself in service to you to ensure that this research and investigation process is manageable and achievable. I acknowledge that I was far too demanding of you in the beginning. I installed constraints and boundaries that ultimately affected how you work, and for that I'm ever so sorry. I have not been fair to you. I have been uncooperative and unreasonable, and far more concentrated on the overall project when I should have always been focused on cooperating with you. If you would allow me this chance to redeem myself, I swear to you that I will take strides to improve myself as not only a student but a person, too. I promise I will become the very best partner I can be; the one that you deserve and want me to be."

Tokoyami's passionate declaration made Mina want to squeal. His efforts of trying to instil hope and confidence in her had evolved from being admirable to just plain adorable. His dedication and commitment was both inspiring and endearing, and only served to emphasise just how greatly he valued her. Although the assertion was respectable, Mina didn't believe there were any aspects he needed to improve upon. He was already the perfect partner she could ask for, and one that she knew she could depend upon for support and guidance.

Mina rolled her eyes jokingly. "You already are the best partner for me, silly. I mean, I can't think of anybody else who'd be willing to give me a good smack on the arse when I step out of line."

Tokoyami recoiled, studying her with great confusion.

"Not literally" she attempted to explain before sighing in defeat. "Alright, that wasn't my best analogy."

"That was what's known as a 'metaphor', actually" corrected Tokoyami, politely.

This time is was Mina's turn to clear her throat in embarrassment. "…Right. You see? _This_ is why we're meant to be partners."

Mina laughed softly before adopting a gentle tone. "I actually want to thank you for yelling at me - it really helped me rethink some things. I know that am I in need of a change when it comes to school. I know I can't carry on like this anymore; barely meeting submission dates, refusing to do homework…upsetting my classmates. It's time to change. I know I probably sound like a broken record at this point, but after this experience I know that I'm going to have to really work on some things about myself if I'm still gonna study here. I'm gonna take what I've learned from this – everything you've said about me – and put it towards improving myself. This is…more than I could ever ask for; more than I really deserve, honestly. If you're gonna offer me a second chance to make things right between us, then I can't let you down. I promise I'm gonna try this time – for real. I promise I'm gonna change."

"I believe you" he whispered encouragingly.

Mina refrained from enveloping the man in an embrace, rationalising such an intimate gesture could potentially disrupt the atmosphere. Instead, Mina settled on what she believed was a more sensible option and politely offered her hand. He'd once intended to perform the same action with her, and like a petulant child she'd rejected it. After denying him once, she believed it was her duty to complete the fulfilment.

And after a moment of inactivity, Tokoyami accepted her hand.

Shaking hands in a polite and formal manner was quite a foreign gesture to Mina, somebody more familiar with intimate hugs. But the sensation she experienced from making contact with Tokoyami was not unpleasant or unusual. In fact, she dared say it even felt kind of…nice. Such a connection with another person shouldn't have evoked curiosity in Mina, but it honestly did, and she couldn't understand why. She'd hugged – and even playfully wrestled with – dozens of boys in her life, and not once had she ever thought anything of those encounters. But this physical connection was different. It felt special. After experiencing such intensity, to finally reconcile, atone and properly shake Tokoyami's hand… felt right.

It was only after escaping her thoughts did Mina finally acknowledge the duration of their hand-shake, and how even after several seconds they'd still yet to release each other's hands. Instead, they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"OK, this is getting a little weird" she mused, prompting them to end the embrace.

During the moment of awkward silence that followed, Mina found herself reflecting on the experienced. The tension between them had finally been addressed and resolved, and Mina couldn't have been more relieved. But just because he believed she was capable didn't mean she could become complacent. A second chance was not an obligation or requirement. It wasn't just a privilege or a blessing; it was a responsibility she would need to commit to. For no longer would she operate by her old work habits. It was time to employ those ambitions she'd set for herself and become the responsible student he'd always expected her to be.

Bringing her hands together, Mina fidgeted restlessly on the spot. "So, I…guess we're back in business again."

Tokoyami acknowledged with nod. "I look forward to working with you again."

Mina felt a smile spread across her lips. But this time, it wasn't forced or exaggerated. Her smile was one of genuine passion. It felt ever so nice to smile sincerely again. Mina had been left unsure if she could ever feel better about herself again. She had Tokoyami to thank for her restored confidence. It was one of several things she had him to thank for.

"Same here."


	13. My Brain Is Hanging Upside Down

Fumikage examined the time-table notice on the door. The room had been reserved for students of Class 1-A (M. Ashido and F. Tokoyami) and would be occupied between 1:25 and 2:20. The stylised handwriting confirmed who'd been the one to update it.

True to her word, Mina Ashido had successfully secured a location for them during their study period. How she'd managed to was another story, but the method was not important. Considering she'd been the one to propose working during school hours, Fumikage had been questionable of her intentions and if she'd be able to commit to her promise. But after discovering this, he internally scolded himself for ever thinking she wouldn't demonstrate such initiative.

Lunch had yet to end, but Fumikage had elected to arrive in advance to ensure they would be able to commence work immediately. There still remained the question if Ashido herself had even arrived yet, but by channelling out the surrounding noise, Fumikage was able to concentrate on the pop song emerging from inside. The choice of music confirmed the occupant. It was unmistakably her.

Fumikage decided to enter, but hesitated just as his hand graced the handle. Fumikage sighed with frustration, disappointed in himself for his still lingering reluctance and apprehension to interact with Mina Ashido.

 _What's the problem?_

Fumikage politely explained he required a moment to compose himself before he could enter. But as expected, this evoked even greater confusion from Dark Shadow.

 _To what? Prepare yourself? What do you think's gonna happen?_

Although impossible to predict the future, there was one outcome Fumikage was committed to preventing from ever occurring again. Being quite conscious about his image and the ways his peers perceive him, Fumikage had always made sure to present himself in a manner befitting a fellow classmate. But following his behaviour towards Ashido, he'd really started filtering himself when in the presence of others. He wanted to ensure he would never hurt commit another despicable act towards another student again.

 _Come on, don't start this again! There's gonna be no more pity parties in our schedule anymore. It's all in the past now. You_ heard _her: 'just forget about it'._

But he couldn't, try as he might. Memories of his hurtful words and Ashido's crushed spirit refused to leave him in peace, like an internal infection. Ashido had repeatedly encouraged him to move past it, reassuring that she wasn't hurt. The return of her usual positivity and energy was truly a welcome sight. But Fumikage couldn't simply dismiss what had transpired. It might have been a simple disagreement to her, but to him it had been so much more; an event that would continue to cause him grief and misery.

 _You're not seriously scared, are you?_

Dark Shadow's accusation wasn't entirely untrue. He might've been able to speak with her during class, but the prospect of interacting with her in their own privacy was something wasn't terribly prepared for, especially after how their previous exchange had ended.

Even though several days had passed, Fumikage had still found himself routinely reflecting upon their discussion and the myriad of emotions it had managed to evoke in. He had only originally intended on thanking her for the work she'd submitted, so to ultimately emerge with a renewed partnership and connection had been very surprising. To receive her agreement to continue collaborating had been incredibly relieving and liberating.

But it wasn't the verbal exchange he found himself intensely affixed on rather their unexpected physical exchange. A respectful handshake between peers should never have been something to scrutinise, but for the better part of a week, that silent exchange had been occupying his mind. Just why had it lasted so long? And even more perplexing: what had been that foreign sensation he'd experienced after making contact with her? He hoped ever so much he hadn't unintentionally embarrassed her.

 _Aww, what's wrong, big fella? You touch a girl's hand and can't even bring yourself to speak with her again? I didn't realise you were eight years old. I forgot we were still in primary school._

Whether they'd intended to evoke a reaction or not, the urge to disprove Dark Shadow had supplied Fumikage with the motivation he needed to venture inside. But beneath this ambition laid a reawakened motivation: genuine excitement and enthusiasm. The thought of resuming work with Mina Ashido was most definitely something he anticipated.

After releasing one last exhale for emotional composure, Fumikage entered inside.

There were several activities Fumikage suspected Ashido could be invested in, but working on something productive was definitely not one. And his suspicions were confirmed upon discovering the young woman resting her shoes on the table, leaning back in a chair and cradling laptop - the source of the music. Although she wasn't projecting her voice, Fumikage observed her recite the lyrics with her mouth silently.

Even after several seconds, she had still hadn't noticed him. Given the position she was in, Fumikage elected not to announce his presence lest he provoke her and cause an injury. Instead, he gently rapped his knuckles against the door. And hhe soon found himself making eye contact with his classmate.

"Oh, hey" she greeted eagerly, her eyes illuminating with surprise.

Fumikage acknowledge with a nod and proceeded inside.

After hastily accessing her laptop's touch mousepad, the music abruptly stopped. Rising to her feet, Ashido studied him with disbelief.

"You're…here. Wow, you actually came…"

Fumikage placed his own laptop and stationary items down. "You requested my attendance."

"I know. It's just…" Ashido motioned to the clock affixed to the wall. "Lunch doesn't end for another five minutes. I kinda thought you'd rock up on the dot exactly."

"Have I arrived far too early in advance?"

"No, it's fine. It's no problem. There was…something was I was gonna do in the meantime, but we can get started straight away. I mean, if you want to, that is? Do you still wanna work? If you wanna be alone, I won't be upset. We can do this some other time."

"I have no intentions of abandoning you. I'm prepared to work."

"OK, then. Good to hear."

Retrieving his laptop, Fumikage wasted no time in activating it. But he hesitated upon noticing his partner had made no effort to retrieve her items. In fact, she'd refrained from moving at all.

She offered a weak smile. "Well, if that's the case… There's a reason why I tried to get us a room for ourselves – and it's not just for peace and quiet. I'm really hoping we'll be able to buckle down and get some work done in the next hour and a bit, but before we start there was something I was hoping we could try together. It's... it's a game, kinda. OK, well it's not really a 'game'. It's more of an…'activity' of sorts. A thing we do together. Oh, what's the word…"

"An exercise?"

"Yes, that's it! Exactly. That's the word! It's an exercise. Like, a trust-building exercise. It's something I was introduced to in my dance and drama classes. My instructors usually got us to try this out with other students when we were expected to perform on stage together. It helps with communication and all that. Do you maybe wanna give it a go?"

Although it really shouldn't have, her suggestion provoked concern and scepticism. Fumikage had never participated in a 'trust-building exercise' before and was unsure of what one would entail.

"For what purpose would this serve, if you don't mind me asking?" He adjusted his tone to avoid sounding accusatory and judgemental.

But it was only after witnessing Ashido's visible embarrassment did Fumikage realise he hadn't escaped offending her.

The young woman's eyes migrated to the floor. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought we could try it out together 'cause it's really helped me become more familiar with students I didn't know very well. And since we don't really know each other…"

She hesitated abruptly. Fumikage took note of her leg fidgeting restlessly and how she was absentmindedly rotating her index fingers around one another. Whatever it was she was fixated on was clearly causing her great distress.

An uneasy smile appeared. "This is gonna sound really mean, but… You and I… We don't get along very well, do we? We're not used to being around each other yet. I'm not the kind of person that you tend to hang around, and you're not the kind of person I tend to hang around, either. We're… just not the same."

It wounded Fumikage to hear this. It hurt even more when he acknowledged he reciprocated her assessment of their relationship completely. By all other accounts, they shouldn't have been able to encounter any more complications considering the issues about time and workload management had been addressed and resolved. But any observant individual could infer that a severe lack of communication was still plaguing them.

Although his nature suggested otherwise, Fumikage had been truly appreciative for Ashido's efforts to try and improve their relationship. Following the altercation, Ashido had become noticeably more sociable and eager to converse with him. But even somebody like him could observe that her usual enthusiasm had been dishearteningly absent. It was as if she'd been speaking out of desperation and not passion. She'd been trying to extend an invitation to become better acquainted, but his asocial nature had prevented him from ever participating in her advances. Fumikage very much loathed himself for failing to acknowledge her attempts at companionship.

"There's nothing wrong with that, of course. I mean, if everybody in the world acted the same, that'd be totally boring, right? Some of my best friends are people I don't share a lot in common with. What I'm trying to say is… a connection just isn't there – yet. There could be, we just need to…y'know…"

Ashido hesitantly motioned between. "Since we're gonna be working together again, I think it'd be really good if we tried to get to know each other. After all, one of the things we're gonna be marked us on is how well we communicate. All the writing won't mean anything if we aren't able to talk to each other about it, y'know? And I'm not just saying all this 'cause I want us to succeed. I do want us to succeed. I really do. But if we could become closer as well while we're working, that'd mean a hell of a lot more to me. I'd…really like for us to be closer. This got me thinking about what we could do, and then I thought about the trust exercise and how helpful that's been to me in the past. It's not a whole lot we can do, but it's a start. It's because of this exercise that so many strangers became my friends eventually, and I'd also like that to happen to us, too."

Offering a hopeful smile, Ashido studied him expectantly. "So, what do you say? You feel up to it?"

The sincerity in her voice only reinforced how important this proposition was to her, noted Fumikage, and he was very impressed that she'd been the one to bring attention to this. He knew he wouldn't have been courageous enough to suggest they try becoming more acquainted with another to better ensure an acceptable grade. But this factor wasn't what was motivating him to reconsider the proposal. To hear somebody as exuberant and optimistic as Mina Ashido declare she wished to be closer with somebody as reclusive and distant as him had been unexpectedly inspiring and heart-warming to hear.

So distracted by his thoughts, Fumikage hadn't realised he hadn't offered an immediate answer. And as he unfortunately witnessed, Ashido had misinterpreted his silence as disapproval.

Releasing a sigh, Mina returned to her seat. "It's fine…"

"I didn't mean to-"

Ashido shook her head. "No, don't worry. Why did I even think…? 'Trust exercise'? We're teenagers now. We're not in kindergarten anymore. You're right; it's childish. I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it. We'll…we'll get on with our actual work now. I'm sorry, I've already wasted enough time."

Remorseful for not supplying an answer, Fumikage desperately ushered for her to be still. "Wait."

Ashido returned her gaze to him sheepishly, having been halted while in the process of retrieving her laptop.

With each subsequent transgression committed against her, Fumikage found himself becoming increasingly more anxious every time he addressed her in the eyes. He very much hated witnessing distress or disappointment on her face, considering she almost always welcomed him and everybody else with a gleaming smile. Seeing her in such an emotional state only reminded him how much he was coming to adore her positivity and energy.

There should never have been any cause for hesitation or reluctance considering Fumikage's first decision had always been the one he'd intended to pursue. It wasn't so much the educational factors that motivated him (although they were most certainly important, too) rather the emotional ones. If she truly did know of an exercise that would allow them to become better acquainted with each other, than that was an opportunity Fumikage simply couldn't refuse.

"I will participate in this exercise" he announced.

"Really? Are you sure? We don't have to. We really don't. It was just a suggestion."

"If you truly believe this will benefit us and our ability to communicate, then I would be doing you a disservice if I didn't comply. I…too wish for us to become better acquainted with one another."

Because he wasn't an overtly optimistic person, Fumikage wasn't sure if she would be convinced. But to his relief, he watched as a maddening grin slowly crept across the young woman's face as he clenched her fists, trembling with excitement.

"This won't take long, I promise. Ten, maybe, twenty minutes at the most. And of course, if it any point you wanna stop, we will."

"There's no need. The amount of time invested is irrelevant to me so long as we're able to perform this exercise properly." Fumikage bowed his head. "And thank you for proposing this opportunity. It had never occurred to me that we should make an effort to improve our communication skills."

Ashido waved her hand dismissively. "No, thank _you_. I promise you won't regret this. Well, at least I hope you won't regret this. I'll try to make this worth your time."

Fumikage had very little doubt that she would do her best to get him involved. She'd proven herself time and time again how efficient she was including everybody in activities and discussions.

Witnessing her exhilaration, Fumikage found his anticipation for the exercise increasing, even though he was still unaware of how it would be conducted. There was one 'trust-building' exercise he was familiar with, but any suspicions of it were disproven when Ashido suddenly presented him with a chair.

"For this to really work, we've got to be facing each other" she explained, placing her own chair opposite him.

"Aren't we supposed to be standing up?"

Ashido tiled her head in bewilderment before smiling innocuously. "Oh, no. No, it's not that kind of trust exercise. You're thinking of the one we're one us falls backwards and the other has to catch them, right? No, it's nothing like that. We're not gonna need to touch each other or anything." A pregnant pause was accompanied by the sight of her rolling her eyes coyly while nibbling on her bottom lip. "Well, not unless you want to…"

Another unexpectedly suggestive comment, and once again Fumikage did not know how to interpret it. These were becoming noticeably frequent, and he couldn't understand why. For somebody who'd once confessed she found him intimidating, she seemingly wasn't shy about making her possible affection known. Fumikage wondered if he was the only male classmate to receive this kind of attention. He doubted he could be the only one.

Dismissing the remark, Fumikage positioned his own chair opposite her.

"Yeah, we might wanna lock the door for this" mused Mina with a nervous smile, motioning towards the entrance. "We don't anybody getting the wrong idea if they walk in on us sitting apart from each other…"

Acknowledging, Fumikage did as he was requested. This suggested effort to prevent potential embarrassment all but confirmed she'd been speaking in jest. Maybe this behaviour was a method for her to cope with the fear she experienced when in his presence? That explanation seemed the most likely – and the most disheartening. Fumikage hoped this exercise would allow her to feel a little more comfortable with him.

"Have you thought about where you're gonna go for your internship yet?"

Fumikage returned to his seat. "Not yet. Before I commit to one, I want to be sure I've carefully considered all the offers I've received. Have you made a decision?"

Ashido pouted. "I really should've by now. When you only get four offers, you're not exactly spoiled for choice."

The young woman had made her disbelief and disappointment known repeatedly. Even Fumikage had been shocked she hadn't received very many considering her overall placement in the tournament. Ashido's remarkable athleticism and agility in addition to her natural charisma and energy should've made her a potential candidate for a multiple agencies. Fumikage feared her defeat by his hands could've been the reason for the considerably low number of offers.

"I wish I was as popular as you. It must feel pretty good to be wanted by so many people."

"It is…inspiring. But if I'm being completely honest, I would've preferred to have only received a modest selection of offers rather than several hundred. My eventual decision will ultimately disappoint more people than please them…"

"Yeah, I get that. If you could, you'd choose all of them, but you can't, right? Still, I wish I'd gotten _that_ many offers."

"The number is irrelevant if none of them offer services tailored to your desired knowledge and experience. The four agencies who contacted you were ones I didn't receive any offers from. It's very likely they see a potential in you that I don't possess."

"I'd never thought of it like that…" Her ingenuous smiled turned into a smirk. "Y'know, if you'd just let _me_ win, you wouldn't need to worry about making a tough choice…"

"And when you were faced with Bakugo as your next opponent, what then?"

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Alright, you got me there" she laughed nervously.

Following a moment of silence, Ashido patted her thighs feverishly, seemingly to simulate a drumroll. "Righto, you ready?"

Fumikage folded his hands in his lap and confirmed with a nod.

Ashido brought her hands together audibly. "OK, this isn't so much an exercise as it is an interview, actually. How this works is that we're each gonna take it in turns to ask the other a question, three in total. We'll ask and answer three questions each. For the first question, we usually start off with something simple to get the ball rolling. The first question is usually about our hobbies and interests; 'what's your favourite movie' or 'what do you do on the weekends'. Y'know, something that's easy to answer."

Fumikage nodded his head intermittently, processing the instructions. So they were going to be sharing information with each other? That certainly did sound like an effective method to become better acquainted.

"The next question is where things can get a little more interesting. For this, we have to ask each other a question that's a little more personal. But not too, personal, y'know? Nothing rude, of course. Like, nothing sexual." With wide eyes, Mina raised her hands desperately. "I-I'm not saying you'd ever ask anything like that! It's just… We've gotta be respectful and all that, and try to avoid making each other uncomfortable. The things I've heard people talk about before in this part are things like family and school; stuff that's personal but not too revealing."

Fumikage was relieved to hear the exercise would not involve discussions about sensitive subjects. Taking these precautions into consideration, Fumikage pondered in advance what he could ask her, and more importantly, what she could possibly ask him.

"And for the last - well, I guess it's not really a question, actually. It's more of a confession, kinda. Anyway, for the last bit we each have to share a secret – but nothing too embarrassing. Like, nothing we don't want others to know about or anything. This is the part that gives most people trouble, 'cause it's hard trying to find something to share that we don't mind talking about. Because I was the one you pressured you into doing this, I'm gonna tell you a secret, but if you don't feel comfortable sharing one with me, you don't have to. I won't mind. We'll just skip that part and end it there."

The final section did evoke some reluctance, but it didn't sound like anything he couldn't manage. But what exactly could he share with her that qualified as a 'secret'?

"The whole point of the exercise is for us to get to know each other better, which is why the questions become more and more personal. I won't mind whatever you ask me – I'm not sure there's anything embarrassing about me I could tell you that haven't already figured out for yourself – but I just want to make sure that you feel alright about this before we get started. I want us to be able to trust each other a little better by the end of it, but not if that means I have to make you share some things you don't feel comfortable telling others about." Ashido offered a hopeful smile. "Does this make sense?"

"I think understand how this exercise will operate."

Ashido's eyes illuminated. "Really? Well, how does it sound? You still wanna give it a shot?"

"I do. From what you've described, this should prove to be a thoroughly insightful and rewarding experience for us both."

"It doesn't sound too hard?

"It doesn't, I assure you."

"OK, then. Just remember: we can stop whenever you want. If you ever start feeling nervous, we'll just stop. And if there's ever a question you don't wanna answer, you don't have to. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Fumikage shook his head. "That won't be an issue. I promise."

Squeezing her fists, Ashido beamed with delight. "Alright, cool. We'll get started, then." Her smile slowly vanished, and was replaced with a uncharacteristically serous demeanour. "But first" she announced forebodingly before simulating the act of removing glasses from a case and placing them over her eyes, "I'm gonna have to ask you to sign your name on the dotted line and promise that you'll keep all the information you hear today a secret." She extended her hand, as if she were offering a contract.

Considering she'd repeatedly performed this exercise in her performing art classes, Fumikage concluded this ruse must've been part of the process. Fumikage complied and began to write his signature as if he was holding a pen.

Ashido adopted a gaze of intense concentration, as if she was examining the 'signature' for authenticity. She expanded upon the ruse by stroking her chin methodically. Then, to his surprise, she lazily discarded the 'contract' over her chair and returned to with an ingenuous grin, as if nothing unusual had taken place.

Fumikage elected to refrain from pursuing her about their performance. Rather than experience embarrassment, he'd honestly been quite impressed. When conducting these ruses, Ashido was always so committed to making everything seemed as convincing as possible. It was endearing in a way.

"Meh. Close enough" she mused. "Alright. Let's get started. You ready for this?"

"I am."

"OK" she announced eagerly, folding a leg over her knee and resting back in her chair. "Take it away, then. Start us off. Ask me whatever you want."

"Shouldn't you be the one to begin?"

"Well, since this is your first time, I reckon you should be the one to ask the first question. Y'know, to make things a little easier for you. I don't mind, if that's what you're thinking. I want you to go first. Really."

"If you insist…"

Fumikage had hoped she'd demonstrate how the first stage was to be executed. Unprepared to be the one to begin, Fumikage could not decide on a particular subject. The apparent difficulty he was experiencing had seemingly caught her attention, as he was treated to a snicker.

"Are you stuck in struggle town?"

Fumikage lowered his gaze.

Ashido waved her hand dismissively. "Hey, it's alright. I know this can be pretty tricky for some people. You don't need to worry about upsetting me or anything. I promise that won't happen. Just remember: the more personal stuff comes later. For the first one, we're each gonna ask some causal questions. You can ask me about anything, really. Movies, music, sport. Whatever you want."

Registering this information, Fumikage eventually decided on a topic of interest.

"Are there any films you particularly enjoy?"

Ashido rolled her eyes playfully. "How did I know you were gonna ask me that?"

"Should I propose another?"

"No, it's fine. That's a good one for us to start off with. Besides, I never get tired of talking about the things I like. Anyway" she began excitedly, "my favourite movie is one you probably haven't heard of. It's a bit of an old one from the late '70s…"

Given her nature, Fumikage had assumed her favourite film would be of the romantic-comedy genre or possibly even an animated feature. A science-fiction horror about a crew of engineers encounter with a hostile extra-terrestrial creature that reproduces inside human hosts was certainly a project he did not anticipate. Ashido didn't stop with a synopsis of the story, however; she went into vivid description of all the qualities he would never consider. She was like a woman possessed. He tried desperately to follow her words, but found he was far too mesmerised by her vigour and radiating smile.

"I tell 'ya, I've watched the movie probably more times than I've seen my mum's face and it still manages to scare the hell out of me every time. Well, that might not be saying much since it doesn't take a whole lot to scare me. I look like a teenager but I'm still a little girl on the inside. Anyway, I'll shut up now. You're probably getting sick of me rambling on…"

"Not at all. I…rather enjoyed listening to your description. I can't say I've ever heard anybody speak so passionately about a piece of media before."

Ashido scratched her cheek bashfully. "It's my favourite movie…in case you didn't already guess."

"I shall have to consider finding time to view it myself."

"You totally should. You could probably find it online somewhere. I mean, I don't know if you'll really like it – it's not for everybody – but it's definitely worth at least one watch."

"I'll offer my assessment when I've finished."

"I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Anyway, moving swiftly on. Since you had to listen to me run my mouth, it's only fair that you have the chance to do the same. I guess I'll ask the same question: what's your favourite movie?"

"I've never been much for film or television. I'd much rather immerse myself in the pages of a novel than with a screen or device."

"Oh, OK. Well, do you have a favourite book, then?"

The type of content he indulged in was of a genre he wasn't particularly comfortable divulging with people. The very thought of his classmates uncovering his passion for the macabre was a truly frightening thought, and far more terrifying than anything featured in any memorabilia he collected. To prevent revealing anything embarrassing, Fumikage decided upon a different story for his answer.

"I cannot say it's my absolute favourite, but there is one that I've found myself reading repeatedly throughout my adolescence…"

Fumikage wished to avoid going into excessive detail, and instead proceeded with a short synopsis of the novel, its author and how he came to discover it.

"I reckon I've read that one, actually. Is that the one with that guy – oh, what's his name? – 'Big Brother' or something?"

"Yes, that's it" answered Fumikage, impressed that she recognised a novel released several decades ago.

"Yeah, I remember now. That was one of the books I had to study at my old school." She nibbled her thumb nervously. "I..I really struggled to get into it. Too many big words, I reckon. I've always been more of a fantasy and sci-fi kinda girl myself, so there wasn't a whole lot for me to enjoy. I think the things it tried to talk about were a little too compli-ma-cated for me."

"You're entitled to your opinion, and your assessment of the novel is completely justifiable. It is by no means an accessible read, and definitely not a story I would recommend for everybody. I must confess, even I failed to understand the symbolism and messages in my first exploration. It was only with subsequent reads was I finally able to appreciate the novel for its true value and worth."

Fumikage watched as Ashido responded by leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms, and staring at him with wide, expectant eyes. She nodded eagerly, silently ushering for him to continue. He had not intended to elaborate further, but after witnessing her visible enthusiasm, he decided to after some reluctance.

"I think it's an exceptionally well written piece, and every time I read it I'm still left impressed and astonished at how eloquently the author explores such confronting and thought-provoking ideas about a dystopian future that could very well come to be one day. It's a timeless novel, and it could easily be interpreted as a cautionary tale. I believe the themes the story explores like oppression and obedience instilled through propaganda and fear tactics as well as the corruption and misuse of power and authority are still relevant even to this day."

So engrossed in the opportunity to praise one of his favourite novels, it was only after emerging from that frame of mind did Fumikage acknowledge her expression of pure bewilderment and confusion.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded really important."

"…I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"No, it's fine. You must really love this book."

Before he could answer, his other interjected unexpectedly, offering their insight on the discussion.

" _He's such a nerd, isn't he_?" Dark Shadow presented a teasing smirk before immediately retreating upon witnessing its host's disapproving glare.

Ashido snorted in response. "Hey, if anybody here's a 'nerd', it's me. You should see my room and all the stuff I've collected."

Fumikage very much doubted whatever potentially embarrassing or questionable memorabilia she'd come to amass would not compete with his own.

Following a session of comfortable silence, Ashido's gentle tone disrupted. "So, how was that? Do you maybe wanna keep going?"

Fumikage inspected the clock and discovered that not even fifteen minutes had passed since they'd started. If they continued at the same pace, there would still be an appropriate amount of work time left. And despite some initial uncertainty, Fumikage could not say the experience so far had been fruitless. In fact, he was rather enjoying himself.

"I would like to."

Ashido acknowledged with a playful wink. "Alrighty, then. This is where the questions are gonna get a little more personal, so keep that in mind. Just fire away whenever you're ready."

Because the question expected was supposed to be a personal one, Fumikage decided to approach the situation with carefulness and sensitivity, hoping to avoid sounding intrusive or disrespectful.

"Wait… Hold on." Ashido sighed with exaggerated frustration, smiling apologetically. "Sorry. I'm such an idiot. I forgot to mention that we're supposed to take it turns for who ask the first question in the next set. So, for this one I'm the one who goes first. Do you mind? It's kinda the rules. I know you'll be answering two questions in a row, but…it's how I've always done this."

"If this is how it's supposed to be performed, then so be it."

"OK. Thanks. Don't worry - I'll be the one who has to answer two questions next."

Repositioning himself in his chair, Fumikage waited expectantly for her question. But the unexpectedly sinister grin that emerged on her face didn't exactly instil much hope and confidence.

"Now, lemme think…" she mused, drumming her fingers against her chin. "What else do I want to know about you… There's a million things I wanna know… Decisions, decisions…"

For somebody so cheerful and optimistic, Ashido could certainly inspire intimidation. Just what would subject would she decide upon? Fumikage was prepared to answer almost anything that she was curious about…with some exceptions.

Her performance continued for several until her innocuous smile returned. "How about your family? Could you tell me a little bit about them?"

"…What do you wish to know specifically?"

Ashido shrugged. "Anything, I guess? Do you live with your parents? What do they do for a living? Do you have any siblings? If so, what are all their Quirks? You don't have to tell me much."

To satiate her curiosity, Fumikage elected to answer all her inquiries. "I am a single child, and I live with my mother and father. For their occupations: my mother has predominantly worked in the field of home-care and hospitality and is currently working at the Child and Family Relocation Centre, as you may recall. Her area of work is arranging and providing accommodation for persons who've been removed from potentially dangerous or unsafe households. She is also a qualified foster-care guardian. My father currently conducts fitness and combat classes for athletes and heroes, respectively. Before this, he'd once performed hero work at a professional level but has since retired."

"Get out! Your dad was a Pro!? You serious!?"

In response to the eruption of excitement, Fumikage answered with a nod.

"Really? Truly? You're not telling porkies?"

Maintaining his composure, Fumikage answered politely. "For the better part of two decades, he operated as a professional hero in the region of Shizuoka."

Ashido blinked in surprise. "Oh, really? That's where some of my family used to live… Wait… Hold on, just lemme wrap my head 'round all this… So your dad was a legit hero and you've never thought to tell anybody?"

"This information isn't terribly relevant, is it?"

Ashido stared incredousluy with a disillusioned smile. "Uh, _yeah_ , it's relevant. Your dad was a Pro. Come on, that should've been, like, the first thing you said to the class when it was your turn to introduce yourself. You should've been like, 'hey, my name's Tokoyami and my dad used to be a Pro hero'. Guarantee you would've become the most popular guy in the class."

"Todoroki's father is a professional hero – one that is still currently active - and he's never made any effort to bring attention to this fact."

"Yeah, but's that different, though. You take one look at his name and you can already put two and two together."

"My father's efforts do not compete with those of the second top overall hero in the region."

"Yeah, so? You still should've said something. I would've liked to have known, and I bet everybody else in the class would've, too." She snorted. "If I'd known before that one of your parents was a hero at one point, I would've been coming to you for help on assignments instead of the internet."

Fumikage acknowledged Ashido was only intrigued by the discovery, but her continued enthusiasm was making him increasingly uncomfortable. Such attention was becoming a little too much for him to manage.

In the midst of her passionate rambling, Fumikage closed his eyes. "It's for these very reasons why I've refrained from ever mentioning this information…"

Ashido eventually fell silent. "For…what…?" She whispered fearfully.

Fumikage hadn't intended to interrupt her, but it was after witnessing her visible concern did he realise he'd spoken out of line. After such an overtly despondent announcement, he believed she deserved an explanation.

"There'd been a time when I expressed enthusiasm in recounting my father's history, but doing so now could potentially reflect poorly upon me and influence others' perceptions of _me_ as an individual. A parent who has achieved a career of experience and knowledge in the very same profession I too wish to pursue is a privilege and a blessing, but I do not want this to be a crucial factor others identify me by. I don't want to be…completely dissociated from my father and his legacy, but I would very much prefer others to identify me by my own worth."

Fumikage hoped he'd be able to articulate his sentiments into words without sounding like he was discrediting his father. But to his relief and surprise, he was treated to a sombre nod of acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I get that" she whispered meekly, tracing her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – that was really rude of me. I get why you didn't feel comfortable telling people. I shouldn't have… I should've asked something else."

"I've taken no offence. I understand you're only curious."

"I was. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I get why you didn't say anything – I totally do – it's just…" She shrugged, smiling bashfully. "Your dad was hero, y'know? That's awesome. How many other students can you name that have pro heroes in their families? Apart from Todoroki, I can't think of anybody else. I just thought…it was pretty cool."

The young woman's sincerity only reinforced how wrong Fumikage had been to chastise her. Fumikage's gazing upon the floor was interrupted by the presence of her shoe nudging his own gently. The innocent gesture caught his attention, and upon returning his attention, he was greeted with a weak smile.

"I don't see you any differently now, if that what's you think. I mean, so what if your dad used to be a pro? What does that mean, really? That doesn't change the way I think about you. You and your dad – y'know, you're related, obviously – but you're still different. You're _you_ , if that makes sense."

Though not the most well-constructed piece of insight, Fumikage had understood the message, and hearing this comforted him more than he thought it would.

"…That is very kind of you to say."

"So, what was your Dad's hero name, if you don't mind telling me a little more?"

"There were several identities he experimented with before he settled on 'Draco's Shadow'."

"Never heard of them. Sorry."

"I am not surprised. It would have come as more of a shock if you were aware of his work. His relationship with the media was very much like Mr. Aizawa's; he too was never truly comfortable with the fame and attention his profession naturally attracted."

"Wait… When you say 'Shadow'? Does that mean…" she motioned curiously to his chest, "he has one of those, too?"

Fumikage confirmed with a nod, which prompted the return of one of the student's maddening grins.

"You serious? That's badarse!"

"It's not uncommon for children to inherit their parents' abilities."

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda one of those people, too. It's just you seriously have, like, the coolest Quirk in the whole class. Does everybody else in your family have one of these?"

"The Dark Shadow has been passed down through several generations, but only the gentlemen have ever possessed one. My mother possesses a set of wings that grant her the ability of flight. This power is only temporary, however, and she can only elevate herself for short periods at a time."

"When you say 'wings', do you mean ones with…y'know…feathers? Like a bird?"

"The likeness is similar. Professionals who have examined me have concluded that I did inherit my mother's genes, and her influence – specifically in both my and Dark Shadow's appearances - is indicative."

"So you kinda got the best of both worlds… Same. I mean, I can't do the stuff that you can do, but I'm kind of in the same boat as you." She laughed nervously. "I know it probably does seem too special, but I think it's pretty amazing that you come from a family with living shadows and people who can fly…"

Fumikage reciprocated the sentiment. To come from a bloodline that has consisted of several generations of exceptional talent was a tremendous honour.

"I am truly grateful. It means ever so much to me to be able to call these two incredible individuals my parents."

Ashido smiled endearingly. "They must mean a lot to you…"

"They do. In spite of my innumerable flaws, not once have either of them ever faulted in their efforts to raise me. I could never properly articulate how much their unyielding support and reinforcement means. My mother… Every single decision I've ever made in my life has been one she has wholesomely encouraged me to pursue. Her unwavering compassion and commitment is truly inspiring. And my father… He is very important to me."

"Do you wanna be like him when you're older?"

"I do. He is my most treasured source of inspiration and motivation. I hang on to his every word and apply his insight into almost everything I do. If not for him, I do not believe I would've ever possessed an ambition to become a professional hero. He is the man I've modelled myself after and tried to emulate. He is the hero I aspire to be like one day. He sees great potential in me to become his possible successor. And that…" Fumikage brought a hand to his chest. "Such encouragement is more than enough to keep my motivation ignited."

"Does your Dad know that you're trying to be a hero? I mean, well, duh, of course he knows that you're studying at U.A High, but does he, like, know you're basing yourself off of him?"

"I do believe he is aware of my intentions. Because of our identical Quirks, he has volunteered to assist me with my physical training by orchestrating an exercise regimen tailored to my personal deficiencies. I will be participating in the very same training he performed when he was my age."

Ashido shook her fists excitedly. "Father and son training together… That's really sweet. You and your dad sound like you get along really well…"

Upon hearing this innocent observation, Fumikage's heart sank. It touched upon a subject he was quite sensitive about.

"In many respects, we do. I'm truly grateful for his guidance and tutelage. If not for his influence, I doubt I would've been able to progress as far as I've come. He is my most vocal and passionate supporter, second only to my mother. But he is also greatest critic, second only to…me. He shares the very same ambition I do; he too wishes for me to succeed and become a professional hero. I aspire to be the very best I can be, and that is the hero he sees in me. The hero he intends for me to become."

But upon concluding, an onslaught of uncomfortable, debilitating memories resurfaced, and Fumikage soon found himself staring at his lap in frustration.

"But sometimes…" he whispered hesitantly. "Sometimes I really wish he would allow me to exhibit some independence and make decisions for my own."

Fumikage didn't need to be informed that he and his father's relationship was not a conventional one; he knew better than anybody else. This had never once affected him, however. In fact, he was truly grateful for their connection. While it wasn't uncommon for children to aspire to be like their parents, Fumikage wasn't sure many fathers would dedicate so much of their own time, effort and energy to guide their child and ensure they would succeed. Such commitment was his greatest source of motivation.

But while it was true that his father was the figure he was modelling himself after, he did not wish to emulate them completely. Fumikage was incredibly grateful for his father's honesty, and he knew everything he received was earnest feedback. If they were critical, it was only because they were concerned about his progress. But with each subsequent failure and disappointment, Fumikage was becomingly increasingly fearful that the path established by his father wasn't one he was equipped to retrace. His father's tutelage would never be forgotten or disregarded; he only hoped to be able to operate at his own pace and make his own decisions on occasion.

Fumikage hated himself for feeling this way considering everything his father had already done for him. His mother had always encouraged him to pursue his ambitions, and Fumikage wondered if he should apply this advice to his training and learning. He really wished he could summon the courage to explain this to his father.

"You want some freedom to be able to do things by yourself" added Ashido softly, expressing her insight as statement rather than a question.

"…Yes. Is that…selfish of me to say? Am I being unreasonable?"

Ashido protested desperately. "What? No! Of course not! C'mon, you're allowed to think that way. Everybody feels that way at some point when they're a teenager. You can't stay in the nest forever, y'know. You always listen to what your folks have to stay 'cause they know what's best for you, but sometimes you just wanna…spread your wings and explore the world by yourself. Those weren't jokes about you or your family or anything. What I'm trying say is that I know how you feel. I really do. I feel the same way sometimes."

Fumikage was impressed; she'd successfully summated his feelings better than ever could. At the beginning of the exercise, he'd never expected to confide in her about his concerns involving his father considering the only person he'd ever had was with his mother. He imagined any rational student would've become uncomfortable, but to his relief, she hadn't disregarded his feelings and instead acknowledged them respectfully. Fumikage wondered if her understanding was because she too identified with the insecurity.

"Would I be correct in assuming you share a similar relationship with your own father?"

Ashido's weak smile returned as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I mean, yeah, I guess I probably would… Y'know, if I _had_ a dad…"

It was only after a few seconds did her words finally register. And upon processing what she confessed, Fumikage was immediately consumed by remorse for his insensitivity.

"I am truly sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Hey, it's alright, you don't need to apologise. There was no way you could've known." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "Nobody really knows."

Following such an inconsiderate statement, Fumikage did not expected forgiveness so easily, and upon being reminded that he'd spent several minutes discussing his relationship with his father with somebody who did not have one only further intensified his guilt and frustration.

Ashido's attention lingered on him for several seconds as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Well, I can't just end it off there, can I? I guess I have to explain myself now."

"You don't. It's not my business."

"Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. After all, we're supposed to be getting to know more about each other… What I'm gonna say won't count towards my confession or anything. I'm still gonna talk about something else. This is just 'cause I want you to know about this." Ashido crossed her legs in the chair, resting her hands in her laps. With a feigned smile of confidence, she began. "Yeah, my dad passed away when I was still a kid. This was back when me and Mum used to live with my grandparents. My dad was always on the move with work. Shizuoka was actually one place he apparently used to work in a lot."

"How old were you?"

"I was pretty young. Let's put it this way: I hadn't even discovered my Quirk yet. 'Cause of work, I didn't really get to be with him a whole lot…so I don't have many memories of him. All I know is that he used to make me and my family laugh a lot. I can still remember the sound of his laugh if I concentrate hard enough."

It was incredibly disheartening for Fumikage to hear she'd been without a father for the better part of her life. Not once had he ever suspected somebody so animated could've suffered such a debilitating loss at such a young age.

"I'm sure he never intended to be away from you for so long."

"He had a good reason to be, though. He had the responsibility of trying to keep peace and order in the world and all that…"

Fumikage studied her curiously.

Ashido adopted a weak smile. "He used to be a Pro, too. Not for very long, as you can probably guess." The young woman raised her arms unenthusiastically. "Surprise…"

Such a discovery evoked great fascination and intrigue in Fumikage, more so than he expected. Considering she almost never hesitated to express what was on her mind, it came as quite a surprise to discover her father had also once been a professional hero as well. Fumikage concluded she too must've possessed a very good reason as to why she'd never mentioned it to the class.

"Was there an identity they went by?" Asked Fumikage hesitantly, hoping very much he wasn't overstepping a boundary by inquiring further about her father's history.

"You probably haven't heard of him. He was called 'Slither Slime'. He could dissolve his body into slime – that was his Quirk, if that helps."

To his surprise, the name did in fact register with him, but it took the young man several seconds before he was able to trace the origin of how he came to know their name.

"I _am_ familiar with them."

Ashido's eyes widened. "Really?"

With some trepidation, Fumikage answered, knowing full well it would not be a response she was anticipating. "…There was a presentation held in my previous school that was dedicated in memory of fallen professional heroes. I do believe your father was such an individual being acknowledged."

With disappointment, Fumikage watched as the hope and enthusiasm slowly drained from her face.

"Yeah, that does sound about right" she whispered despondently. "That's what probably what he's best known for. He was never really that big or popular. At least, y'know, compared to the heroes we have nowadays."

"But he was still a hero nonetheless" added Fumikage defiantly, "and his valour and bravery will not go unrecognised. So long as you cherish your memories of him, he will never truly be forgotten."

It was only after concluding did Fumikage realise he could've provoked her further about this most sensitive subject. After all, he was in no position to be dictating her on she was supposed to feel. But to his surprise, he was treated to a gentle smile.

To offer her some reprieve, Fumikage elected to divert the conversation in a more positive direction. "…Was it your father who inspired to pursue this career?"

Ashido nodded eagerly. "Yeah, he's been one of the biggest heroes in my life. I didn't really get to know him, but I reckon it's what he would've wanted me to do." She scowled softly. "I must sound like the biggest friggen' hypocrite… Making fun of you for not telling the class about your dad when mine used to be a hero, too… I know why you haven't told people. I feel exactly the same. I don't want people to make a big deal out of it and judge me for it. That's why I've kept it a secret, too."

No offence had been committed on her part. In fact, Fumikage was so impressed and honoured that she'd been able to speak about him at all. Disclosing this information with him – somebody who was essentially a stranger – only reinforced how important their hopeful bond was to her.

"I don't think lesser of you for refraining to share this" he explained.

Ashido smiled appreciatively. "And I don't think lesser of you for it, either." Returning her feet to the ground, the young woman extended her tongue playfully. "Anyway, sorry for carrying on like that. I must've asked you a million different questions there..."

"So long as you were satisfied with my responses, I don't mind answering several."

"I was. I…think I know more about your family now than I really should."

It had only been a matter of time before somebody he knew would uncover the truth about his father and their career, but Fumikage was relieved that she'd been the first to know; somebody who could surprisingly identify.

"Alright, your turn" announced Ashido, motioning for him to begin. "What else do you wanna know about me? Ask me anything."

Her family had originally been the subject he wished to pursues, but following her most recent confession, any and all questions he'd originally had were effectively answered. Fumikage was left with very few subjects he would've liked more information on, considering they weren't terribly important or relevant. There was one question that he would've liked a conclusive answer for, however; one he'd originally disregarded that had now resurfaced to torment him yet again. Fumikage was disappointed himself for still harbouring some curiosity about it. He hated himself even more for selecting it as his question.

"During our…intense exchange, you mentioned you were unable to commence with your work due to a disturbance. But I never allowed you to properly explain what exactly happened. Would I be…impolite if asked you to do so now?"

Ashido's visible eagerness slowly drained from her face.

"I apologise if I'm being intrusive…"

"No, it's OK. You have every right to be suspicious of me…"

"I wasn't" reassured Fumikage desperately, "I …" He hesitated, struggling to find the appropriate. "I would really appreciate a conclusive answer to confirm whether or not _I_ was… If the disturbance was an emergency or a private affair that demanded your immediate attention, you don't need share any important details. I'm won't…"

Fumikage silenced himself before he could conclude. The lingering silence only reinforced how disrespectful it had been of him to propose the question.

"…I'll tell you."

Fumikage took note of her unease both visibly and audibly. Despite her smile, he could tell she wasn't very comfortable about the proposal.

"You don't have to. I overstepped my boundaries."

He was suddenly treated to a defiant shake of her head. "No, you deserve to know" she declared. "I did lie straight to your face about it, after all."

The young woman's eye migrated elsewhere as she began to fidget with her hands in her lap restlessly. After a moment of silence, she quietly began.

"It _was_ an emergency, but it wasn't about me, if that's what you think. It's not like my family was in trouble or anything. I did need to go straight away, kind of… It's just… What happened was really bad, but it still wasn't a good reason to ignore the work I was supposed to have been writing throughout the week. Like the whole time I was with them I was just thinking, y'know, 'I shouldn't be here right now. I should be at home doing my work.' But I hate myself for thinking like that." Her tone and demeanour became increasingly anxious. "It was so selfish of me to think that way. Like, somebody I care about had asked me for my help, and I couldn't say just say 'no'. But I didn't want to leave my work. But then making sure they were safe was also a responsibility, and…and…" She released a sigh of frustration, massaging her face. "It was all so confusing" she whispered. "I knew that no matter what I did I was going to end up hurting somebody, so I went with what seemed the most important at the time. And…well, we both know what happened 'cause of that."

Fumikage should've instinctively known to ask something different. The young man experienced a resurgence in aggression and disappointment directed towards himself following her difficult explanation, which had conclusively confirmed that she'd been completely undeserving of such a harsh verbal punishment. What a hypocrite he'd been to accuse somebody of being irresponsible and inconsiderate when no less than twenty-four hours earlier she'd been comforting someone in need.

It had not been the explanation he'd anticipated, but after hearing it, Fumikage was ultimately impressed with her efforts, and he believed she deserved to know that she hadn't committed a fault.

"I know my word means naught" he began, hesitantly, "but I'm very relieved to hear that you prioritised another person's safety and wellbeing over your personal responsibilities. I believe you made the right decision."

"I kept telling myself that, but that's still no excuse. I can't be like 'yeah, sorry, I don't have to do my homework 'cause I was at a friend's house.' Even if I couldn't do it that night, I still had the whole week to do it."

"I do hope you and whoever it was that contacted you for your input were able to resolve the issue…"

Fumikage had only intended to offer once final piece of insight before they could hopefully move on. He didn't expect to receive the identity of the person.

"It was Toru" whispered Ashido, "just in case you wanted to know. Something happened and she was really frightened and didn't know what to do. So she gave me a call and asked if I could come 'round for an hour to keep her company." She raised her hands unceremoniously. "There 'ya go. That's the story. I swear I'm telling the truth this time. That's really what happened."

"I believe you. And thank you for your honesty."

Although it wasn't his business, hearing that one of his classmates was possibly suffering evoked great fear and concern in Fumikage, curious to know about the duration and if there was anything he could possibly do.

"You mentioned that Hagakure has been experiencing some turmoil as of recently…" continued Fumikage, reflecting upon an exchange they shared during their first work session.

Ashido acknowledged with a weak nod. "Yeah, she has. It's nothing serious… Well, what's happening _is_ serious but she's not in danger or anything. Like, she's not gonna drop out of school 'cause of it. Well, at least I hope she won't… She's just been going through a lot right now, and she's had a lot of trouble telling people about this. She's not too sure who she can turn to for help."

"Has she tried contacting the school? Some of the members of staff are qualified psychologists."

"I think she's said some of the teachers know. I reckon she's told Mr. Aizawa by now. He kinda needs to know these things. She just doesn't want the class to know, though. Does that make sense?"

"I understand completely."

Ashido stared at him expectantly, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Did you still want to know, though?"

Fumikage's intrigue had certainly been piqued, but considering the subject matter, he was in no place to be informed any further than he already had been.

"No. If she's committed to keeping this from her peers, then inquiring further would be an invasion of privacy."

Ashido smiled weakly. "I can tell you about it, if you want. I think I can trust you with this."

"I'm not asking you to share anything with me."

"It's alright. I know it's really rude of me to say, but I've…kinda been hoping to tell somebody about this for a while now. I swear I'm gonna explode at any second if I have to keep it a secret any longer."

He and Hagakure weren't especially close, but this didn't mean Fumikage didn't admire her. Like Ashido, she too was a incredibly exuberant and boisterous individual whose energy and charisma elevated the spirits of her classmates. He mightn't've been one of those students, but she was still a valued member of the class. Whatever Toru's situation involved was clearly of great importance. If Ashido did wish to divulge the information, he knew he too would have to ensure it remained a secret, as well.

Touching her index fingers together sheepishly, Ashido visibly hesitated before answering, her whispery voice only barely decipherable.

"Her parents have been fighting quite a lot recently..."

Fumikage sighed softly, disappointed to discover one of the possible reasons he'd originally speculated had ultimately been the truth. He knew all too well about the effects family affairs could have upon one's emotional wellbeing, especially when it came to school and social interaction.

"Do you know for what reason?" He asked politely.

"I don't know the whole story. I don't even think she knows, either." Ashido rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "She usually gets in contact with me or somebody else when this happens. We mostly just talk over the phone, but for the times when it gets a bit too much for her to handle, she'll ask if we can meet up and talk or just find something to do until it blows over."

"I must commend her for her resolve. Her campaign to withhold this information from her classmates has been very successful, I must say. I never imagined somebody of her character would ever be experiencing such adversity."

"I know, right? She's gotten pretty good at it hiding her emotions, hasn't she?" Ashido nibbled her lip. " _This_ is also something that's been giving her a lot of grief. Lately, she's become really concerned about the way people look at her. Well, not literally. Nobody _can_ see her, y'know. But it's not her body that she's worried about it. It's her…oh, what's the word? It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"She's concerned about the image she presents?"

"That's it. She's become really worried about herself as a person, and about the way people think about her."

Considering she was invisible to all, Fumikage could understand why she could be critical of her behaviour and the manners in which she presents herself around others.

"Does she believe she's disliked?"

Ashido shook her head. "I don't think it's that. I think she knows that nobody hates her or anything. Or at least I know none of the other girls do." She groaned with irritation. "It's…hard to explain without giving too much away."

Visibly conflicted, the young woman's mouth lingered open for a few seconds before she answered. "…She's worried people might start seeing her differently, because she's started to see some people a little differently, too. She's…worried about the way she's thinking of some people, and if people will start thinking about her differently because of it." Ashido winced, visibly uncomfortable. "Does that make sense? D'you kinda get what I'm trying to say?"

"I think I understand."

Fumikage couldn't ask her to share any more than she already had. Even if it was something completely unfamiliar to him, if what the conclusion he'd arrived at was the truth – if it did involve their sexual exploration – than he could still empathise with her doubt, self-loathing and fear of exposure. From their short interactions, Fumikage observed that Toru could be quite self-depreciating. He never imagined how severe her situation could be.

"At no point has it ever occurred to me that she could possibly be suffering."

"I didn't believe it either. I was legit shocked when she told me. I still can't believe it all, honestly. I just don't understand why somebody like her could ever hate herself. Like, she's done nothing wrong." Ashido massaged her forehead uncomfortably. "I really hate seeing her like this. I mean, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I already consider her one of my best friends, and I can't stand to see her like this, 'cause I know this isn't the real her. I know she doesn't like feeling this way either." She clenched her fists in frustration. "I really wish there was something I could do. I really wish I could just, y'know, click my fingers and make all the pain go away…but I can't. I friggen' wish that was my Quirk or something. She must be getting sick of me saying the same things to her over and over, but that's just about all I can do. There's so only so many times you can say 'everything is going to be alright' before it starts to sound like a joke. I wanna help her – I really do – I just don't know what else I can do…"

Even to an outsider like Fumikage, it was clear how important Toru's friendship was to Ashido. The hurt and desperation in her voice only served to reinforce how much she valued and cherished them. Ashido might've thought her efforts were in vain. Fumikage believed she was being undeservingly unforgiving on herself.

"If I were her, I would be so grateful for your kindness. I do not believe she would repeatedly turn to you if you weren't a reliable source for support and comfort. You might think your efforts are insufficient, but by extending your reach and offering her company during her darkest hours, you're doing wonders for her recovery and improvement. You're offering a service some professionals cannot even provide. To answer the call and support somebody in need is not just a demonstration of compassion and friendship; it's an act that only a true hero could ever perform."

Fumikage had never intended to overwhelm or embarrass her; he'd only wished instil some reinforced hope and confidence. Fumikage could understand why Toru had entrusted her in the first place; the young woman was unaware of what an incredible source of support and inspiration she really was. Fumikage knew he wasn't the only person who thought this of her.

Wiping her nose, the young woman laughed softly. "How did I know you were gonna say something like that?" Releasing a deep sigh, Ashido's posture visibly uneased as she rested her hands in her lap. "Thank you" she whispered, "you're very sweet to say that…"

Fumikage averted his gaze. The only people who'd ever called him that were his mother and older relatives. To be described as 'sweet' by one his classmates – a female, no less – had been quite unusual for him.

"Man, I wish you'd been the one she'd gone to" she exclaimed jokingly. "You're so much better at offering support than I could ever hope to be. I don't know if anybody's told you this, but you really have a way with words. Like, you know all the right buttons to press to cheer us up. I'm not just saying that."

"I'm only advocating for what is the truth."

Ashido nodded in defeat. "Yeah, I know. It's just…" she whispered, smiling bashfully, "the way you go about expressing it… It makes me feel really good."

Fumikage did not know how to interpret such a comment. Surely she was exaggerating. Were his declarations really that inspiring?

"Like I said, she really doesn't want everybody to know about what's been going on in personal life, so can I ask to you to please not tell anybody in our class about this? You deserved a proper explanation, but I did promise that I wouldn't share this with anybody, and if she found out that I told somebody she'd never forgive me." She brought her hands together, pleadingly. "I'm begging you to keep this a secret. Please?"

Fumikage brought a hand to his chest. "I won't tell a soul. You have my word."

Ashido smiled weakly. "Thank you" she whispered, "I knew I could trust you."

Having experienced similar insecurities and doubts of self-worth, Fumikage knew from experience that one's emotional and mental recovery could not be measured by lengths of time; it was impossible to place a date to these kinds of issues. Nobody could predict how long it would take for all of Hagakure's personal issues to be resolved, but Fumikage hoped they would be as soon as possible. She would be in his thoughts.

"Anyway, enough about that. Let's move on to the lucky last item on our agenda. Well, only if you want to, that is. You've already done more than I could've asked for, and if you want us to stop now I won't be disappointed. I mean, I've already wasted enough of our time already. If we keep going at this rate we probably won't probably have enough time to do any real work. I didn't think we'd be taking this long to get through this. We can give it a rest now if you've had enough."

Inspecting the time, Fumikage discovered the next period would start in just under half an hour. Had they really been speaking for so long? It really had felt like no time had passed at all. The dominant part of Fumikage's being – the sensible and rational one- reminded him of their responsibilities and encouraged him to suggest they move on to the assignment. But deep inside, an impulse – a voice, almost – compelled him to continue. It wasn't Dark Shadow, though they reciprocated the sentiment. Truth be told, the experience of getting to know her had been very enthralling. To be able to connect with Mina Ashido without fear of potential scrutiny or judgement was an opportunity he didn't want to end so prematurely.

Bowing his head, Fumikage answered. "I promised you I would see this through."

"You sure wanna keep going? This is the part that gives people the most trouble. If you don't wanna say anything, you don't have to. I'll just share my secret and we can move on."

"I cannot agree to that. The guideline dictates that all members must participate. To allow me to refrain from participating would be unfair on you."

Ashido shrugged bashfully. "Well, alrighty then. Why, have you thought of something to share?"

"…Not yet, but…"

"Hey, it's alright. There's no rush. Well, there kinda is – we've only got, like, twenty five minutes left – but… You get what I'm saying. I'll give you some time to think about yours while I'm talking. How's that sound?"

"I'd appreciate that."

Wriggling in her seat restlessly, Ashido gazed at him expectantly. "OK, can I start?"

Fumikage motioned for her to begin.

"Thanks. I already know exactly what I'm gonna say. It's…something that more people should know about me."

Because of her visible energy, it was quite clear she was very eager to share whatever it was she considered an important secret, and Fumikage wondered what said secret could possibly be. Given her spontaneity, it wouldn't be unexpected at all if she recounted a positive experience in her life, like winning an award or an encounter with a celebrity; something harmless but enjoyable all the same. But the young woman's eventual confession was one Fumikage didn't anticipate.

Patting her thighs to seemingly psyche herself up, the young woman, presenting a questionably uneasy smile, began. "Well, when I was younger…I experienced some bullying – from both sides. I got picked on pretty badly back in primary school."

It took Fumikage a little longer than he expected before he was able to digest her confession. How on Earth could somebody so benevolent and hospitable ever be a subject of bullying?

"How intensely?"

"I wouldn't say it was 'intense' – well, some of it was – but when I did get bullied, it went on for a couple of weeks." She shrugged unenthusiastically. "But, y'know, to a kid, that feels like a lifetime. There were times where I didn't feel like coming to school at all…"

"Why were you harassed, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ashido started at him incredulously, snorting playfully. "Is that a trick question? Just look at me. Do I look normal to you?" Her snide demeanour was immediately replaced with one of regret. "Sorry. That was…uncalled for."

Releasing a sigh, the young woman hesitated before elaborating further. "When I discovered my Quirk, I also discovered that my skin colour was slowly changing, too. My family thought it might've just been a rash or something that would go away after a bit. But it's pretty hard to ignore when it's spreading across your whole body. I was taken to the doctors quite a bit. I felt fine – like, I didn't think anything bad was happening – but everybody thought there was something seriously wrong with me. For all we knew, I could've been slowly turning into a giant monster or something", a smile of intrigue appeared as she brought a finger to her lips, "which actually would've been pretty cool, now that I think about it."

Considering she could be a pretty careless student when it came to her surroundings, the thought of Mina Ashido achieving the size and power to inflict destruction on a possible city-wide scale was a truly disconcerting thought. Fumikage wasn't confident even All Might would be able to contain that kind of damage.

Giggling to herself, Ashido waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, the doctors told me that my skin changed because of my Quirk. The acid I can create is also inside my bloodstream somehow, and this has affected my body's chemicals. Or something like that. So it wasn't long before I went from looking like any normal girl to… this." She motioned to her body with embarrassment.

"Do you suspect the skin pigment alteration was a side-effect?"

Ashido shrugged apologetically. "I don't know, actually. I can't really remember the specifics. All I knew was…it couldn't be fixed. There was nothing anybody could do." She lowered her gaze. "Mum was pretty devastated at first, but she got used to it…eventually."

Ashido laughed unenthusiastically. "Well, you can imagine what happened when one of your classmates suddenly rocks up to school pinker than a raw piece of meat. I was still the same girl at heart. Like, nothing about me had changed at all. I was just rocking a new coat of paint. But that was more than enough for me to become the centre of attention. My classmates weren't as welcoming to the change as others. It's like I became a totally different person to them…when I hadn't. I remember my mum tried to get the teachers to explain to everybody that my change been out of my control. I'd tried to explain it but nobody believed me. The teacher told the other kids that my…condition had been because of my Quirk, and that it was perfectly normal for most kids to change when they discovered their powers." She closed her eyes solemnly. "This…backfired, and soon almost everybody started avoiding me. They thought their skin might change colour too if they caught my 'germs'." Her hands so slowly migrated to the horns protruding from her head. "And this was all before these bad boys started growing... After these showed up, well…"

It went without saying that Ashido possessed one of the most striking appearances he'd ever seen. Fumikage certainly couldn't compare her to anybody else he'd ever met in life. He not aware some of her physical attributes had manifested in response to her Quirk; a possible mutation, he speculated. While intrigued, Fumikage was still incredibly wounded to discover she'd been ostracised because of it. He knew all too well about the unwanted attention unconventional birth features could attract.

"I'm terribly sorry" he whispered. "Somebody as compassionate as you did not deserve to be subjected to that kind of mistreatment."

Ashido smirked weakly. "'Compassionate'? Not the word I'd use to describe myself." The young woman heisted before continuing. "I've moved on. It was a pretty long time ago. Sometimes you shouldn't focus on what's happening to you, but what you should do about it to help yourself. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I understand completely, and I concur with your statement. And what did you do in response?"

Ashido shrugged bashfully. "I just got sick and tired of feeling awful about myself for something I couldn't control, y'know, and I wasn't about to let another person make me feel that way again." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly, smirking confidently. "I don't care what anybody thinks – I _know_ I look damn good in pink. It had always been my favourite colour, and now I'm covered head to toe in it. It's like a dream come true. If nothing else, I can never be mistaken for somebody else ever again. I stand out, y'know? If you see even an inch of my skin in a crowd, you'll know it's me. I don't know anybody else that looks the way I do – and there's something about that…that I find very encouraging and comforting. It's like…" she nibbled her lip in embarrassment, "it's like there's only one of me in the entire world."

Fumikage couldn't have been more impressed with her shift towards a more constructive attitude. To find comfort and security in something that had originally caused her distress was remarkable growth. Fumikage only wished he too could've possessed this attitude when he'd been in primary school.

"Rather than abolish or disregard the change, you learned to accept and embrace it." Fumikage bowed his head. "I respect that. That is an attitude I believe more people suffering with inadequacies should adopt and abide by. I commend you for your strength and composure in times of adversity."

Ashido's demeanour did not improve. In fact, any content and confidence had disappeared, replaced with visible sorrow and despair. "You might wanna hold off from patting me on the back just yet…" she suggested ambiguously. "Remember when I said that I experienced bullying from 'both sides'…?"

Ashido released a deep exhale and averted her gaze, studying the adjacent wall in deep concentration. It was clear to him that something was causing her a great deal of distress, and so he refrained from speaking and simply waited for her to explain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young woman seemingly summoned the strength to begin, though their reluctance and lack of composure was still noticeable.

"There was a new girl who transferred into our class" began Ashido, uneasily. "She had six arms – that was her Quirk. And because even somebody like me looked normal compared to her, she started becoming the focus. And when I realised that all the attention had gone away from me, I joined in too. I thought if I didn't, the other kids would remember and go back to picking on me. So I…I joined in on bullying this girl."

Almost immediately, Fumikage wanted to refute and disprove this explanation. It was so unbelievable. Surely she was exaggerating. But her palpable remorse and pain confirmed she was speaking honestly.

"It went on for a few weeks, until she suddenly stopped coming to school. We all thought she might've gone on holiday or something, but we… we were soon told that she'd transferred to another school…because of bullying. I didn't realise it had gotten so serious until she had to move just to escape it…" Ashido shook her head in disbelief. "I-I couldn't believe what I'd done. I _still_ can't believe I did that. Because of me, a kid had to leave school..."

Fumikage couldn't begin to process what he was hearing. After being disheartened to hear she'd been the subject of bullying, receiving a confession that she too had once committed it should've evoked an even stronger response from him. But it hadn't. In fact, Fumikage didn't know how to feel about this discovery at all. All he could infer was he couldn't bear to see her in such a state; it was the most miserable and despondent he'd ever seen her. Even to an outsider like him, it was evident that this experience was something she deeply regrated.

Although he was in position to be commenting on it, Fumikage was still determined to advocate for her and hopefully instil some reassurance. If what she'd explained was true, she'd only participated because of the class's influence. If she held herself solely accountable, that simply wasn't true.

" _Can_ you be held purely accountable?" He asked politely, hoping very much he wouldn't provoke her. "You mentioned several other students participated..."

Ashido concentrated on the question before returning her gaze. "I…" she stammered before clearing her throat softly. "W-well, yeah, I guess I wasn't the only one… But I reckon – no, I _know_ I was the one who picked on her the most. I went too far. I just didn't stop…"

"How do you mean?"

"…I'd rather not say. I said some really horrible things about her; things that I'm not proud of." Sighing with frustration, Ashido enveloped her face in her hands. "I don't even know why I did it. I didn't even know her. I just…" removing her hands, she clenched them tightly. "I had so much anger from when I was being picked on, and I didn't know what to do with it. I just wanted to make somebody feel the way that I felt when I was being bullied. And because of that, _I_ became a bully and ruined somebody's time at school."

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"Kirishima does" answered Ashido with a weak nod. "Well, he doesn't know the whole story… When I moved on to middle school, I developed a bit of a reputation in our year level when it came to bullying. To make up for _that_ , I became totally committed to removing bullying from my new school – like, forever. I wanted to make sure something like _that_ never happened again. I didn't want anybody else to experience what she went through."

"I didn't care how old they were or what their Quirk was, if I saw somebody giving one of my classmates a hard time, I'd always try to defend them. It only worked maybe less than half the time. I tried not to let them see that I was just as scared as they were, so I always put my brave face on. I remember Kirishima and the other kids nominated me to the representative for our year level. I was honoured, but I knew deep down I knew didn't deserve it. They called me a 'hero' for defending them from other kids. So many people – not just my classmates - said I was gonna be a fantastic hero when I got older." She shook her head bitterly. "But I wasn't a hero, and I never will be. If they'd known how I treated another student once..." She brought a fist down upon her thigh. "I'm nothing but a bully."

Fumikage couldn't bear to listen to hear speak so unforgivingly about herself.

"This is why I want to be a hero, and not just any hero. I wanna be like one of my heroes - like All Might or Mt. Lady. I know it sounds really impossible, but it's what I've had my heart set on ever since…y'know…" She sighed deeply. "I wanna be somebody people can look up to in the same way I look up to them. They've taught me to be strong when I feel down. I…I want to do that, too, and hopefully offer people hope and confidence when they really need it. I would really love to inspire people to stand up against bullying; not just kids, but everybody. Nobody deserves to be treated differently for being different. Nobody deserves to be treated the way I treated her."

Fumikage was speechless. What Ashido had professed was one the most profound and inspiring declarations of heroism he'd ever heard. The final two sentences in particular were especially effective. Never before had he ever heard describe the concept of respect and appreciation towards others so beautifully and eloquently. Fumikage wholesomely supported her motivation and ambition for the future for it was a movement he totally supported and believed in.

Fumikage bowed his head in respect. "That's very admirable of you."

Ashido scoffed softly. "It's not, honestly. You still think I'm 'compassionate' and all that? Because I don't. How could I ever hope to call myself a hero when I've already done the worst thing imaginable?" She abruptly brought a sleeve to her eyes and wiped them hastily. "I'm sorry" she whimpered, "this has always been pretty hard for me to talk about. I really don't like looking back on this time in my life…"

She might've thought herself unworthy of becoming a hero. But to Fumikage, he couldn't think of another person in that moment that was more deserving.

"Your motivation isn't farfetched or unbelievable. I'm positive there are countless individuals our age who possess the same ambition as you."

Sniffling, Ashido wiped her nose and shrugged bashfully. "Well, I guess I can't be the only person…"

"Our additional motivations aren't particularly relevant so as long all potential heroes intend to use their abilities to maintain peace and order in society."

Ashido nodded eagerly. "I wanna do that too, by the way. Y'know, I'm not just in for attention and all that." A sheepish smile appeared. "Although, having my face on the side of the building _would_ be pretty amazing, too. Still, I doubt this will ever happen. As you already know, there's still so much I need to work on before I can become a real hero."

"That is not a complication for you to bear exclusively. Whether it be physical or mental, there is always some aspect or quality that we can all stand to improve upon. There is still much I've yet to learn before I can qualify for professional hero work."

Ashido scratched her cheek bashfully. "Well, I guess there's gonna be quite a bit of time before either of us becomes a hero. But something tells me it's gonna take a little longer before people probably aren't gonna be calling out to 'Alien Queen' to come save them."

"That simply isn't true" declared Fumikage, defiantly. "You are just as capable and qualified as anybody else in the school. The opportunity is equally available to you, as it is to everybody else who wishes to pursue the dream."

The young man giggled softly. "…You sound like Mr. Aizawa."

Although it really shouldn't have, Fumikage found himself affixed to the name she'd mentioned for her potential hero identity. Of the ones proposed by the class, that particular name had been one of the most striking and memorable.

"Have you decided on _that_ particular identity now?"

Ashido blinked in confusion. "What? 'Alien Queen'?" She smiled bashfully. "…Yeah."

"Have you retired the other?"

"Not really. I mean, I like the name 'Pinky'. I really do. It's kinda my nickname almost. But it's not the most heroic name, is it? Can you imagine if that was my actual name? I'd sound like a parody of a hero. Like, 'don't worry everybody. Pinky will rescue us from this burning building'."

"'Alien Queen' doesn't exactly inspire trust or hope, either though..."

Ashido sighed in defeat, laughing softly. "Yeah, I know. But it sounds cool though, right? Don't you reckon? So much more than 'Pinky'."

Fumikage nodded. "I must say, I definitely prefer 'Alien Queen' over the alternative."

"I thought you would."

"Would I be correct in presuming you derived inspiration for your identity from the film you described?"

"Yeah, maybe… I hope it wasn't that obvious. Just because my hero name is based on a monster from space doesn't mean I'm not gonna take the responsibility seriously or anything. I just wanna be recognised by a cool name, y'know? I'm sure you feel the same way, right?"

Fumikage did. He'd possessed the very same attitude when it came to creating his own identity.

The more he thought about, the more Fumikage came to realise just how ingenious and creative of a name her preferred identity was.

"That particular identity is one that could be subject to multiple interpretations. I'm not sure if you're aware, but the word 'alien' doesn't not always have to mean an extra-terrestrial creature; it can also be used as synonym for words like 'foreign' or 'different'. In addition, 'queen' is not just a title associated with royalty; in other contexts, it can also be used to describe an important female personality. One could infer the origin of your chosen identity, but 'Alien Queen' could also very well represent your ambition - to become a figure who advocates for respect and inclusivity for all people."

Fumikage's insight was met with a look of pure bewilderment from Ashido. It was only after witnessing her confusion did he realise he might've been attempting to justify something that wasn't even there.

"I'm not sure if that was the coolest thing I've ever heard or the nerdiest."

"…Was my assessment needlessly complicated?"

"No, I got it. I mean, I think I understood it…"

Fumikage observed as the young woman averted her gaze, visibly concentrating on something intently. It wasn't long before a maddening smile graced her lips.

"Yeah…" she mused, nodding her head eagerly. "I really like that, now that I think I about it… I guess I have to use it now. I never would've have come up with something like that. Wow, you actually managed to make it sound even more important. Like, it actually means something now instead of just being a reference to my favourite movie I'm so gonna use this now." Squeezing her fists excitedly, she abruptly rose to her feet, placing her hands on her hips and speaking in a dramatic tone. "Mina Ashido A.K.A. 'Alien Queen: Putting a Stop to Bullying Once and For All'! How did that sound?"

Fumikage smiled warmly, delighted to hear she'd welcomed his proposal. "Inspiring."

Ashido returned to her seat. "Thanks for this. Now I know I've made the right choice. Man, _you_ should've been the one judging everybody's names."

Now that'd she developed a new source of inspiration for the title, Fumikage wondered if Ms. Kayama would reconsider allowing her to use it.

When the exercise had commenced, Fumikage had only expected the two of them to share and discuss personal interest and possible ambitions for the future. He couldn't have ever anticipated listening to her talk about her difficult childhood. Bullying is a very serious subject, but rather than repress it, Fumikage had been so impressed that she'd been able to discuss it. Reflecting on such a challenging period would've taken a tremendous amount of strength. She'd taken strides to atone for her sin, and that was something he respected and admired her for immensely.

It was because of this discussion that Fumikage became inclined to inform her that he too had experienced childhood bullying albeit not nearly as intensely as she'd described. Fumikage didn't wish to renew the bullying discussion, but he knew he would be doing her a great disservice if he didn't recount his experience. After her heart-felt confession, he believed she deserved to know.

"…I know we've put this discussion to rest and I apologise for bringing attention to this subject again." He sighed softly. "But you should know that you weren't the only child who was once ostracised by their classmates."

As he unfortunately anticipated, such an announcement was met with disheartenment.

Ashido brought a hand to her mouth. "It didn't happen to you too, did it?"

Fumikage answered with a nod. "When I was younger, I too was a subject to harassment."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's quite alright…"

Ashido shook her head. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Consider this my confession for the exercise. Following yours, I believe it's only fair that I inform you that the experience you described is not foreign to me. I empathise with almost everything you've said. To be victimised…is not pleasant at all."

Although not as impactful as other events in his life, Fumikage would still cite the teasing and harassment he experienced as a factor that influenced his future attitudes and behaviours. In many respects, the teasing of others had been a reason he became so distant and reclusive in his adolescence.

"But what were you made fun of for? You're one of the coolest people I know."

Fumikage sighed. "My demeanour was certainly an aspect. But it was my…appearance predominantly that attracted the most attention."

"…What did people say?"

"That somebody with my features should not have been attending school. I was told that I belonged in a pet store or a zoo."

Ashido stared blankly. "Oh, wow. That's so original." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I bet they stayed up all night thinking of that one. They must feel pretty clever for coming up with that." She sighed with frustration. "That's not funny. I have the sense of humour of a five year old and not even I think that's funny. That's just cruel."

"Children are cruel. Due to minimal brain development and a lack of social interactivity and experience, they're unable to comprehend abnormalities in others and how to respect those differences. Because of this, any noticeable dissimilarities they cannot understand will often be a target of scorn or ridicule. Children are honest and sincere, and this can make them brutal and unsympathetic."

Ashido nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But still, like, the way you look – that's not your fault, y'know? You were born that way. You couldn't control it. Nobody can change the way they were born. Well, not unless they have a Quirk that can do that…but… You get the point." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be focusing on this, but that really pisses me off. Nobody should be made fun of for how they look or act, especially if it's something they were born with."

With time, Fumikage had come to understand why some of his classmates had ridiculed him for his appearance. This understanding did not mean he'd ever appreciated what they'd said, but at the very least he knew their teasing had never been out of malice.

"As you can probably understand, I don't have particularly fond memories of this period in my childhood, but I do not reflect upon it with resentment, and I especially don't harbour hatred for those who harassed me. There was a time when I did possess these emotions, but I have since made peace with it and moved past it."

"How did you do that? Did you just ignore them?"

"I suppose you could say that. It was not a change that occurred over night, but I was eventually able to filter out the mockery and focus purely on positivity, specifically students in my school who respected and appreciated me. I may have found myself isolated from others – in no small part due to my own decision to distance myself - but at no point was I ever truly alone. Even during my darkest moments, I was able to remind myself that there were still people who valued me."

Fumikage brought a hand to his chest. "This is who I am. This is the body and soul I was blessed with, and if I _am_ to become a man one day, I must learn to accept and appreciate myself. And if I am able to earn the admiration and respect of others in addition despite my many flaws…well…"

Ashido smiled warmly. "That's the way to think. That's kind of my attitude, too. I want people to appreciate me for who I really am and not somebody they want me to be. I want people to like me for me." Combing her fingers through her hair, the young woman smiled uneasily. "I'm so happy to hear that you were able to move on from it all…unlike me. At least you didn't take out your anger on somebody else to try and feel better about yourself…"

Fumikage sighed softly. It was clear that even after several years had passed she still harboured a lot of self-hatred. As somebody who'd never intentionally teased or harassed another classmate, Fumikage couldn't empathise with her situation. But if the remorse and regret she still experienced was anything like how felt following injustices committed by his hands against others, than he knew exactly how she felt.

"I've come to know all too well about the consequences for selfish and inconsiderate actions against others. I too have committed mistakes that I'm not proud of; attributed to aspects of my being that I really wish I could control and understand. But while I've come to understand that we as people cannot change the past and events that have unfortunately transpired, I believe every single one of us is capable of taking charge to influence the future; to hopefully correct actions committed by our hands. With some exceptions, everybody is entitled to a second chance."

Ashido rubbed her harm uncomfortably, studying him with a contrite demeanour. "Even me? After everything I've done?"

Fumikage nodded defiantly. "Absolutely. You've acknowledged the faults committed, demonstrated a willingness to change, and have even taken strides to atone for your transgression. Unlike many, you've tried to ensure the actions are never repeated – for the protection and prosperity of others. What is that if not compassion and heroism?"

Wincing, the young woman averted her gaze, biting her bottom lip.

Witnessing this, Fumikage decided to finish lest he make her any more uncomfortable.

"Your ideals are commendable, and ones that any aspiring hero could possess and abide by."

And he hadn't exaggerated. There'd been a time when he'd been curious of Mina Ashido's motivation considering she wasn't a terribly attentive student during class. But after listening to her explain her ambitions for the future, Fumikage was every bit of confident that she would become a hero one day.

"I don't know about that…" scoffed the young woman. "Just because I've accepted I made a mistake doesn't make what I did any less awful."

"I've always believed everything – whether positive or negative – happens for a reason. Perhaps that experience was important in helping influence you into becoming the person you are today? Perhaps that experience changed you for the better?"

Fumikage watched as Ashido developed an expression of concentration, absentmindedly drumming her fingers across her chin. It wasn't long before the young woman's visible intensity softened, and she returned her gaze, shrugging bashfully.

"I'd never really thought of it that way…"

Realising he might've misspoken, Fumikage corrected himself. "I apologise. I did not mean to imply the mistreatment you received was justified…"

"N-no, I get it. I think" she whispered, returning her attention to her lap. Ashido laughed under her breath. "You've definitely given me something to think about. Nobody's ever said something like this about me before."

Ashido's silence and averted gaze persisted for several seconds, and Fumikage began to fear he might've spoken out of line. He hoped very much she hadn't misunderstood what he'd intended to convey. Following such an inclusive answer, Fumikage wasn't sure if she'd understood him.

Fumikage continued to study the young woman, patiently waiting for her next action. To his relief and surprise, he was suddenly treated to a hopeful smile from his partner as she rose to her feet.

"Could you… stand up for a sec?" She asked softly, ushering him with her fingers.

Although an unusual request, Fumikage speculated it was most likely the final stage of the exercise involved the two of them on their feet, and so he complied.

Now less than a metre from one another, Fumikage wondered how the exercise might conclude; another handshake or even a respectful bow exchanged both seemed likely. What he didn't ever expect was for Mina Ashido to close the distance and wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Such unexpected physical contact had caught Fumikage completely off-guard as his entire body tensed, his arms dropping by his side and stiffening. Fumikage's eyes desperately examined the room for a possible camera or recording device; anything that would confirm the embrace was part of a ruse. But as he anticipated, he found no such items. The sensations he could feel and observe - her touch, scent and body heat – were no illusions. Such close proximity with Mina Ashido was very real, and he didn't how to react.

Fumikage was no stranger to intimate embraces, and that's exactly what it was – an embrace, and certainly nothing he should've found himself embarrassed or overwhelmed by. Whether from family or friends, he'd participated in several throughout his life, and he'd never thought to scrutinise the situation then. But Ashido wasn't family nor were they even friends just yet. The exercise he'd participated in had been a wonderful experience he'd come to appreciate, but even after its conclusion he still wasn't terribly confident their relationship could be classified as a 'friendship' yet. So why'd she been compelled to hold him?

Fumikage tried to rationalise the situation, but soon found himself fixated on something else, and that was the lack of usual embracing conventions. She wasn't rubbing his back softly or even squeezing him playfully. Instead, she continued to rest her arms and head gently. This wasn't an ordinary embrace exchanged between friends and families; not even one between classmates or colleagues. This felt…different. Fumikage wondered if he should make an effort to return it by placing his hand on her back, but refrained from doing so.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" she whispered. "Somebody like you didn't deserve that."

Fumikage closed his eyes. "It was a long time ago…"

Ashido's tightened her embrace. "I don't think you're weird. I think you're really sweet."

The trust-building exercise had ultimately fulfilled its purpose. Fumikage could honestly declare that he definitely felt like he knew and understood Mina Ashido better than he'd ever before. But when she'd proposed that she'd like for them to be closer, he never thought they'd achieve it physically, too.


	14. Cretin Hop

"Mina hungry. Mina want food."

The young woman's childish, petulant complaint and deliberate use of improper grammar would've otherwise disrupted Fumikage's work. But after achieving a working rhythm, there wasn't much that could actually bring his progress to a halt. Her disgruntled plea, however, had certainly captured his attention.

"Didn't you think to eat something before you arrived?"

Ashido emitted another groan. Diverting his gaze from his laptop to his partner seated across from him, Fumikage watched as she rested her chin on the table, pouting with her bottom lip quivering for extra emphasis.

"Mina wanted to be here on time. Mina had no chance to eat." Whimpering softly, Ashido stared at him with pleading eyes. "Mina and Tokoyami have been writing for hours. Can we take a little break-sie now? Please?"

She was exaggerating, of course - they hadn't even been working for forty-five minutes. And more crucially, she hadn't exactly been very productive.

Resuming work, Fumikage replied sternly. "No."

"Oh, what? Mina's been working super hard. Mina tired now."

"'Mina' hasn't so much written a single sentence in the past three quarters of an hour."

"Yeah, I have!" Ashido rotated her laptop. "What does _this_ look like?"

Examining the document, Fumikage discovered a single sentence - the very same one he'd written at the beginning of the session.

" _I_ wrote that" he corrected. " _You're_ supposed to being expanding upon it."

"Oh, leave me alone" grumbled Ashido. "I'm trying, alright? It's just…my body is here but my mind is in, like, another country on the other side of the world." Her hands migrated from the table to her stomach as she began to caress it. "It's so hard to concentrate when all I can think about is food."

"I haven't eaten either, and I'm managing suitably well."

"Yeah, but's that different and you know it. You know I'm not like you. I can't just, y'know, ignore all the distractions around me and focus on my work." She slouched in her seat and folded her arms. "I'm sorry I'm not as productive as you."

And for the very first time since they'd begun that afternoon, Fumikage's progress came to a halt.

It really was remarkable just how much progress they'd made since they'd begun. In just a little under a fortnight they'd managed to complete a substantial amount of the workload. At this rate, an early draft of the completed final product could be realised earlier than he expected. This prediction only compelled Fumikage to work even harder as the remainder of their time together would be used to polish and refine their work.

But even though Fumikage was impressed by just how much they'd achieved in such a short time, he was far more impressed with his partner. It really was a wonder to Fumikage why he'd ever suspected Ashido would refuse to contribute, considering every subsequent submission of work only served to highlight just how wrong he'd been. Even though she still repeatedly doubted content she produced was sufficient, she'd still managed to defy his expectations by successfully attending each of ther scheduled meetings regardless of the time and date. For her commitment and devotion, she deserved to be commended.

But just because they'd begun to communicate and cooperate with each other effectively didn't mean their work sessions had become completely devoid of complications, and these typically manifested in Ashido's occasional lack of motivation and willpower to work. There'd been a time when this would've bothered him, but it was with each subsequent encounter that Fumikage was coming to accept that he might've been asking too much of her.

Relenting, Fumikage decided to permit her request. "You're welcome to get some air if you wish."

But rather than respond with great enthusiasm and relief, Ashido instead lowered her gaze sheepishly. "That's not really what I meant when I said I wanted us to take a break…"

Before he could properly assess her unexpected response, Fumikage observed as she returned her attention to him and leaned forward.

"This is gonna sound really random, but do you reckon we can go somewhere else for a change?"

For what purpose did she desire a new environment, wondered Fumikage. Was she implying that she'd grown tired of his mother's office? Possible conflicting feelings weren't unbelievable at all. After all, in hindsight a private office inside a child and family relocation centre wasn't exactly a normal working environment for students.

Fumikage motioned to the office around them. "Is this no longer a suitable environment?"

Ashido shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it like _that_ " she reassured, smiling weakly. "This is perfect, y'know. We've been able to get some real work done here unlike at school. It's better than I actually deserve, honestly. I've been meaning to thank your mum for always letting us work in here. I just…"

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. I'm bored, OK? I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep at any second. C'mon, you must feel the same. Don't you wanna give this a rest for a bit?"

With the final draft being so tantalisingly close to completion, Fumikage saw no reason for them to stop. "Not at all."

Unease developed on the young woman's face. "Not even for just for one day? Surely we could sacrifice one teensie-weensie afternoon…"

Fumikage was about to object when Dark Shadow interrupted him internally.

 _This is what I'm talking about! You can't just keep doing this to her – forcing her to work without rest. You're working her to the bone. She's your partner; not your slave. You know she isn't as attentive as you are, so cut her some slack. All work and no rest isn't healthy, and you of all people should know that by now._

It was only after receiving Dark Shadow's criticism did Fumikage realise what continued refusal would potentially sound like. To deny her a chance for reprieve and pressure into resuming work in spite of her exhaustion was totally unethical. Even though he wished she was as involved as he was, Fumikage still had no intentions of subjecting her to something she didn't feel comfortable with. Fumikage was thankful another soul was permanently with him to offer their insight and caution him on how to proceed. He cursed himself for once again neglecting to acknowledge and respect the differences between he and Ashido when it came to studying, namely the difficulty she experienced.

 _Come on, you know she's right; the two of you deserve a break for a change. The assignment isn't due for, like, another month. As if one little day to yourselves is gonna matter when you can easily make up for the lost time later._

Although he still wasn't persuaded, Dark Shadow at least offered a convincing argument.

A smirk appeared on Ashido's face; it was evident she'd been able to detect that he'd reconsidered her proposal. "C'mon, we've gotta pat ourselves on the back for banging away at this for the past days. We deserve a break for all the progress we've made."

Fumikage raised an eyebrow in response to the latter comment which elicited a giggle from her.

"OK, you might deserve some time off more than I do, but you get what I'm saying, don't you? We can always come back to this whenever we want, and nobody's gonna punish us for taking some time off to relax. You remember what All Might said about time management, don't you? That finding time to rest and recuperate is just as important as the actual work."

Fumikage didn't know if he was impressed or irritated that she'd played that card and applied All Might's frankly relevant logic to their situation.

 _She's got a point, y'know. He did say that._

Tracing her finger in a circle on the table, Ashido stared at him intently, batting her eyelashes innocuously. "We don't wanna exhaust ourselves, do we? Don't you reckon we deserve a break by now? You can't tell me you don't think we deserve a little time to ourselves."

No less than a fortnight earlier, Ashido - who'd once confessed she'd always felt threatened and intimidated by him - was now able to behave like her usual animated self in his presence, so much so that she didn't seem to feel embarrassed anymore when conducting her playful theatrics. A lot had certainly happened in such a short period, noted Fumikage, but he couldn't say he was disappointed with her newfound confidence and bravado.

 _Look at her! How can you say 'no' to a face like that?_

As he continued to stare into her wide, jet-black eyes, it was becoming apparent to Fumikage that Ashido possessed an inexplicable power of persuasion over him. He could understand why Dark Shadow admired her so much; the two of them proved to be quite adept at manipulating him. If she was trying to make him reconsider…it was working.

"I suppose this project has consumed quite a bit of our time recently" admitted Fumikage.

"Hey, c'mon, we've earned this" added Ashido encouragingly, seemingly aware of his doubt. "It's about time we were allowed to kick off our shoes and relax. What do you say we get out of here and grab something to eat? Just the two of us?"

Even after being presented with another of her warm and inspiring smiles, Fumikage still wasn't entirely sure. "…And where would you propose we go?"

Ashido scrunched up her face in exaggerated concentration before her eyes widened in delight. "How about to the mall? That's pretty close, and I haven't been there in, like, forever. How do you feel about there?"

Her otherwise completely innocent suggestion provoked intense reluctance from Fumikage. With his affinity for all things dark and gothic, it really was pathetic that the one thing he dreaded most was the thought of being in a bustling and populated area. Fumikage acknowledged it was childish of him to possess such a fear, but because of his introverted, reclusive nature, social interaction was almost completely foreign to him. He'd taken great measures to avoid finding himself in such situations, and now he was being asked to consciously involve himself in one? No. He couldn't do this.

Ashido's eager, expectant gaze only further intensified his discomfort. The thought of accompanying somebody so energetic and spirited was admittedly quite enticing; going to the mall would be the very first activity they engaged in together outside of school that didn't involve work. But ultimately, it was something that still didn't believe he could consent to. Fumikage was already immensely disappointed in himself for his lack of commitment. He dreaded to imagine how she would react after such anticipation.

Lowering his head sheepishly, Fumikage answered reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but…I've changed my mind. I would honestly prefer to remain here and resume working."

The enthusiasm slowly vanished from her face as his words seemingly register with her. Visible disillusion devolved into disappointment. "Fine. Whatever. I didn't wanna go anywhere with you anyway. I'm fine staying here, too. I _love_ spending my weekends inside working on homework. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing with my spare time." Her verbal tirade concluded with her returning her attention to her laptop where she began typing furiously. Whether or not she was actually writing coherently was unclear.

Nothing was capable of evoking greater remorse in Fumikage than the knowledge that he'd disappointed somebody on account of his selfishness and inconsideration. Fumikage wondered if the turmoil he was experiencing anything like how she felt after their infamous altercation. If it was, he couldn't deny that a part of him believed he deserved to experience how she'd once felt after failing to deliver on a promise to a classmate. Dark Shadow was right; he was unfair on her.

Every so often Ashido would return her gaze as if to inspect if he was still watching her, and Fumikage could tell that her demeanour of frustration was faltering as she began to look increasingly despondent. It didn't take long before her typing came to a complete halt. Removing her hands from the keyboard, she became almost completely inactive save her eyes migrating back and forth between him and the table.

"I didn't mean that…" she whispered apologetically. "That was really rude of me. I know how important this project is, and I'm sorry that I've been so unhelpful. I just…" she exhaled with exhaustion. "I'm hungry, I'm bored, and I just can't think right now."

Fumikage was coming to accept that the work schedule they were operating with wasn't a manageable one to him. Each obstacle encountered only served to remind Fumikage how crucial it was to construct one that would better accommodate her difficulties.

Ashido shook her head. "If you don't wanna go anywhere, we don't have to. We'll just stay here."

Relief or satisfaction weren't experienced after hearing her relent and surrender. Instead, Fumikage was overcome with the compulsion to fulfil her request and restore the energy and positivity in his dispirited partner. After being so patient and committed for so long, Fumikage believed she was entitled to a reward of sorts. She deserved some time to herself after sacrificing so much of it for him.

"You're right…" he began, noticing that he'd captured his attention. He closed his laptop for emphasis. "I _do_ believe we are entitled to some time off."

Ashido stared at him uneasily. "We don't have to, honestly. Just…forget I said anything."

"I must confess, I too wish for a change in scenery and atmosphere."

He watched with anticipation as Ashido's eyes illuminated once more, as if she finally understood that he was being serious.

"W-well, alright then" she stammered. "We don't have to be gone for too long. It'll only be for a little while. If you want, we could always come straight back to this once we're finished."

The time taken was not an issue; Fumikage was prepared to sacrifice as much time as need be. Of course, this would also involve spending more time in the shopping centre. Although not entirely comfortable with the idea, for the sake of her happiness and comfort, he would endure it.

"Only if you think you'll feel comfortable resuming."

Ashido smirked wryly. "I think I'll manage. After all, don't you reckon it's about time I wrote something today?"

After shutting her laptop with satisfaction, Ashido wasted no more time and excitedly bounded towards the door. If she hadn't already been eager to leave before, she certainly was now, observed Fumikage, who migrated to join her at his own pace. At the very least, she was excited to visit the mall, and that was enough of a reason for him to accompany her.

Before Fumikage could exchange another word and possibly apologise for his prior inconsiderate behaviour, his hand was unexpectedly entwined with hers. The gesture caught him totally off-guard.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" she whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I might just end up eating my laptop if I don't get something in my belly."

Fumikage made no effort to escape from her grasp. Instead, he allowed her to frantically escort him out the building.

* * *

It was only after emerging from a room with air-conditioning and into unobstructed sunlight did Fumikage regret his choice of clothing. Regardless of the weather and temperature, hooded jackets and jeans were always his preferred attire. A different shade, however, he was starting to reconsider - maybe grey or very dark navy blue. Why did he always insist on wearing black, the shade that absorbed the most heat?

Ashido's attire was much more appropriate; stylistically ripped denim shorts with a crop-top that exposed her navel. While he never dared to experiment with new clothing, Ashido seemingly possessed an outfit for every possible occasion. Apart from her uniform, Fumikage couldn't recall ever seeing her wear the same clothes twice. Her extensive wardrobe of styles was quite impressive. Dark Shadow was curious why he'd suddenly become so fascinated with her appearance, but Fumikage dismissed their comments.

But it was neither the heat nor his attire that was troubling Fumikage. No, there was a far more critical matter: their inevitable arrival at the shopping centre. Just because he'd agreed to accompany her did not mean he was entirely comfortable with venturing outside of his comfort zone and into a populated area. From within his pockets, Fumikage's hand clenched into fists, the very thought making him tense. If he was to engage, he would need to properly prepare himself, and the modest traveling distance would allow him to.

"You've gotten pretty quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

Fumikage's attention returned his partner. Ashido greeted him expectantly with a curious smile. So distracted by his thoughts, Fumikage had neglected to acknowledge her presence. Fumikage couldn't bring himself to share what was really bothering him. Instead, he elected for a substitute; an unrelated matter, but still something making him perturbed.

"I apologise. I've been rather distracted recently. The upcoming workplace training has been the source of some distress for me."

Resting against the traffic-light post, Mina folded her arms behind her neck. "Yeah, tell me about it. I know how you feel. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared, too. I don't really know what to expect, but I do know is that I can't wait for Monday to come." A maddening grin spread across her lips. "I mean, a whole week of off school? How could I not be excited?"

The young woman's eagerness might've been misplaced, thought Fumikage, accompanying from her behind after the traffic came to a halt, permitting them to cross. "I hope you understand the purpose of this training isn't for our entertainment…"

"I know, I know", Ashido called back, rotating her head and presenting a knowing smirk. "The whole point of the internships is to give us all a taste of what real heroes do when they're working. I know it's gotta be taken seriously. But still, it's gonna be pretty sweet working off campus for a change, don't you think? Aren't you hyped for next week, too?" She nudged him gently.

Fumikage couldn't deny his excitement for the experience dominated the reluctance. "I do anticipate my placement with great enthusiasm. Observing how our mentors operate in the field will be a very informative and insightful experience."

"I'm just keen to get a week of school, y'know. But knowing me, I'm probably gonna forget everything I'm taught comes this time next week. It's all gonna come in through one ear and then straight back out the other. I mean, I barely remember what I had for breakfast. How do you reckon I'm gonna do with all the information I get from the training?"

Her fears were completely understandable; he too dreaded a potential overload of information to digest and reflect upon. But so long as she concentrated on the work presented, Fumikage was confident even somebody so easily distracted as her would be able digest it all.

"If you remember to focus, I'm positive you'll manage."

Grinning bashfully, Ashido's eyes migrated to the ground ever so discreetly. "Thanks. Now if only my Mum were as supportive as you. She keeps riding my arse about the most silly things. She's been like, 'listen to everything they tell you'; 'don't forget your manners'; 'remember to be on your best behaviour at all times'. Like, I'm not a kid anymore, Mum. I know what to do when I get there. I think she's just as anxious about the whole thing as I am."

Fumikage liked to imagine most parents had issued the same guidelines for their children; his parents, especially his father, had been quite vocal about appropriate behaviour and etiquette.

"I don't believe any one of us is feeling completely confident or prepared."

"Guess we'll find out when we find out, huh?"

Although there were many factors Fumikage still didn't quite understand involving his workplace training, there was one thing he could infer: like her, he couldn't wait for Monday to arrive. And following the experience, he was quite eager to know how his classmate's individual placements went. Bakugo and Todoroki's were especially intriguing as they too were interning with high-ranking heroes. He couldn't, however, remember exactly who Ashido had applied to work with.

"I apologise if I've been misinformed, but I can't recall ever hearing about which professional agency you selected. I don't believe your chosen hero was ever mentioned when Mr. Aizawa shared the arrangements with the class."

"That's because I hadn't made a choice yet…"

"Have you made a decision since?"

Ashido brought her hands together, presenting an unexpectedly uneasy smile. "Yep. Everything's been sorted out now. It's all…official. It's all ready to go come Monday."

"I'm intrigued to know which hero you applied to work with."

Rather than answer conclusively, he observed as Ashido readjusted the strap of her handbag on her shoulder, gripping it tightly with both hands as if for protection. Fumikage took note of her unusual tone and body language, curious as to why she'd become so anxious.

"I'd rather not say…" she answered meekly. "There's a reason I haven't told anybody yet. It's… really embarrassing."

Considering she was always quite vocal when it came to information, her reluctance to reveal the identity of her chosen hero was quite concerning.

"Are they subject to controversy?"

Ashido shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. There's nothing wrong with them. Like, I won't be in danger by working alongside them or anything. It's just…" She whimpered. "It's embarrassing, and I don't want the class to find out because I _know_ everybody's gonna make fun of me for it."

Rather than convince him to refrain from inquiring further, Fumikage only wished to know more, so that he could potentially denounce the possibility of humiliation.

"Why do you suspect you'll be ridiculed?"

Ashido sighed deeply. "It's 'cause…" As her gaze migrated from his back towards the ground, her voice became no louder than a whisper. "The person I'm gonna be working with… She's not a true hero – yet. She's a hero-in-training. A sidekick."

After allowing her words to register, Fumikage acknowledged with a polite nod. "I see."

With a pout, Ashido folded her arms. "Yeah, go on. Get it out of your system. I know you wanna laugh at me. Mina Ashido: the sidekick's sidekick. It's hilarious, isn't it?"

It wasn't funny – not at all. In fact, Fumikage was wounded to hear that she believed he or any of their classmates would derive amusement from the situation.

"I really hope you don't honestly suspect your peers will ridicule you for this. You should take pride in the fact that somebody even decided to extend you an offer. Some students didn't receive any at all."

"I know, I know" groaned Ashido, enveloping her face with her hands. "God, I'm so friggen' ungrateful." After revealing her face again, she sighed with frustration. "I really hate myself for feeling like this 'cause I'm not disappointed with who I've chosen. It's not like that at all. I'm actually really looking forward to working with her. I just… I can't help but keep thinking that I'm not good enough – that I'm not special enough to work with real heroes. Even after trying my best, I still couldn't attract the attention of any real heroes."

Her assessment of the situation couldn't have been further from the truth. There was absolutely nothing inherently wrong with applying to work with a sidekick, and Fumikage was determined to help her understand.

"I can see this outcome has affected your self-esteem" began Fumikage cautiously, knowing full well what he was venturing into was a very sensitive subject. "But I promise you this arrangement does not reflect poorly upon you or speak for you as a person or a potential hero. If you believe yourself to be undesirable because of the circumstances, that simply isn't true. The number of offers received is not a measure of your worth; the impact you have on the lives of others is. You mightn't've received many offers, but that does not invalidate how important you are to so many people."

It was only after concluding did Fumikage acknowledge his accelerated heartbeat. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He dreaded to imagine how she might interpret such a passionate explanation. Dark Shadow certainly found his sudden lack of composure amusing. He hadn't intended to overwhelm her; he just wanted to instil some confidence and faith.

But rather than a teasing remark, Fumikage was treated to a thoughtful smile. "How did I know you were gonna say something like that?" She gently poked him in the arm. "I reckon I'm just gonna come to you from now on whenever something's bothering me. You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up."

Ashido's occasional pessimism and self-depreciation had always been a concern to Fumikage, but after becoming closer with her, he believed he was finally coming to understand where it might originate from. Ashido had begun to strike Fumikage as the kind of person who could naturally recognise an issue that needed to be resolved or when they were overreacting or overthinking; they just needed another person to reaffirm it or reassure them. Fumikage could empathise, and if this was the case, he was more than prepared to offer her continued support should she ever require it.

"Your chosen mentor's professional status is irrelevant if they don't offer you services and experiences you believe will be beneficial for your personal growth" added Fumikage. "This was the attitude that influenced my decision. Would I be correct in assuming you felt the same?"

Ashido nodded eagerly. "I did. Of the four offers I got, I could tell this one was the best for me because she asked to work with _me_ specifically. After I mentioned that I was interested, I was given her number, and we just started, y'know, talking with each other – about the training and why she had her heart set on me."

Her explanation intrigued Fumikage, and Ashido appeared to pick up on his curiosity.

"Did you…want to hear more?"

"If you don't feel comfortable elaborating…" stammered Fumikage, hoping to avoid coercing her into divulging information that wasn't any of his business.

"No, it's fine. I reckon it's about time I told somebody by now..."

Folding her hands over her waist, Ashido began, a bashful grin emerging on her face.

"W-well, her name's Kaoruko but she goes by the name Bubble Girl, and she's really nice. Mum and I spoke with over the phone and she said some really sweet things about me – things that I never thought I'd ever hear anybody say about me. She's always wanted to tutor somebody apparently, but she just hasn't met anybody yet that she think she's capable of helping and supporting – y'know, 'cause she's still learning herself." She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "But after watching the tournament on T.V, even though I got my arse kicked in the end, she was still really impressed with me, and thought that somebody with my abilities and personality was the right one for her. A-and after hearing _that_ , I knew she was the one for me. I mean, how could I say no to that?"

Fumikage was not familiar with the chosen heroes, but a description of them alone was enough to convince him that she was the perfect mentor for Ashido. To have an aspiring hero go to such effort to contact and arrange an internship tailored specifically for her must've felt incredible.

Ashido brought a hand to her chest. "She sees something in me. Like, _me_ of all people. She could've asked for anybody my age, but it's me that she wants to work with me. That…that makes me feel really special."

After experiencing such doubt and insecurity for so long, Fumikage was delighted that she'd finally received the recognition she'd always deserved.

"I'm very pleased for you. I'm sure you'll be able to learn much from her tutelage and mentoring."

Ashido smiled appreciatively. "I hope so."

Interning with somebody who was still learning and developing themselves would no doubt prove to be a very unique and insightful experience, and one Fumikage was very eager to hear about the next week.

"Although I'm super keen to work with her, I'm not gonna lie - I _am_ still pretty jealous of you. And I know a lot of our classmates are, too", she smirked teasingly, biting her lip, "especially the girls. It must feel pretty good to have been accepted by, like, the hottest hero in the world. Well, since this is _you_ we're talking about it's not surprising that you caught his eye."

It took Fumikage a little longer than it really should have before he understood what she was implying. Because of their charm, charisma and presence in hero society, he could understand why so many people (especially females) idolised his chosen hero. Fumikage was one such admirer of the avian-like hero, Hawks. To establish a personal hero agency at the age of eighteen and rise so far as to become the third top hero in the region was an astonishing feat for somebody so young compared to his contemporaries.

"I'm grateful to have received any offers at all following my unceremonious surrender in the semi-finals. To be recognised by a professional hero at all is incredible. But to be worthy of notice to somebody with such a prestigious profile is a tremendous honour. _This_ is why I've refrained from bringing attention to this - to avoid sounding arrogant."

Ashido snorted jokingly. "Well, that's the difference between you and me. I'd be sitting on top of the world if I'd been the one Hawks accepted - and I definitely wouldn't be shy about letting people know. You'd have to hold me down and stitch my lips together just to get me to shut my mouth. I'd be screaming it to the world."

Sighing softly, Ashido adopted a calmer tone. "I know I should be more grateful. After all, like you said, there are some students who didn't get any offers at all. I know shouldn't feel this way, but I really wish I was as special as you. If I actually focused on my learning instead of my social life, maybe I would've gotten offers from real heroes like Hawks, too. Maybe if I was more like you…"

Detecting what direction she was going in, Fumikage intended to interject and further reassure her, only to be interrupted by an exaggerated exhale of frustration.

"I know what you're gonna say" she announced, rolling her eyes, "that I'm overthinking the situation, and shouldn't be comparing myself to you 'cause we're two totally different people with totally different Quirks and personalities. I know you're gonna tell me I'm special in my own way, and there's no reason I should feel this way."

"Why would I need to reiterate what you already know?" Replied Fumikage, realising she was only speaking in jest.

"Yeah… I'm just – I'm acting like an ungrateful child and making a big deal out of nothing." After a moment of inactivity, Ashido's smile returned. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm really happy for you. The chance to work with such an amazing hero is, like, a dream come true. As much as I wish it was me, I know you deserve this so much more than I do. Birds of a feather need to flock together, right?"

Fumikage hoped she'd refrain from comparing herself to him. Just because she hadn't received an offer from an officially licensed hero did not mean she was unworthy or unfavourable – and certainly not undeserving of the opportunity.

"Should you ever experience feelings of inadequacy again" urged Fumikage politely, "do not forget that you captured the attention of a hero-in-training and inspired them to contact you specifically for possible tutelage. They recognise great potential in you that they do not see in me and many others."

Smiling weakly, Ashido bowed her head. "I'll…try to keep that in mind from now on. I feel a lot better about this whole thing now. Thanks." She laughed uneasily. "Now if I could only do something about my nerves…"

"Keep in mind that you will not be the only one engaging in this experience. I can't speak on behalf of our class, but I can confirm that I empathise with your concerns. Mentally and emotionally, I'm not entirely prepared either" he admitted solemnly.

It wasn't training itself that concerned Fumikage rather the pressure of performance. He might've been more boisterous and laidback than most of his contemporaries, but Hawks was still one of the most important and influential figures in modern hero society, and somebody who demanded respect. They hadn't ever established what it was specifically that motivated them to contact him or what it was that separated him from other heroes his age; they'd only mentioned expressing interest in 'taking him under their wings'. Fumikage was determined to prove his worth and impress the older gentleman. How he would accomplish that, however, he didn't know yet.

An unexpected sensation graced Fumikage's arm. Hastily investigating, he discovered their arms had been linked together.

"I know you'll be alright" declared Ashido, welcoming him with a beaming smile. "If you can put up with me, you can pretty much handle anything."

Fumikage was about to object to the use of their connection as an example to measure the difficulty or complexity of situations by comparison when he was treated to a playful wink, reassuring him she'd only been speaking in jest. It was then when Fumikage was finally able to recognise and appreciate what she'd been trying to inspire in him.

* * *

For many teenagers, the local shopping complex was essentially another version of school as both environments offered occupants the chance to explore either figuratively or literally for inspiration and information, as well the opportunity to socialise and communicate with friends, associates and peers a like. For these reasons, a trip to the mall on the weekend wasn't uncommon for most teenagers. But Fumikage wasn't like most teenagers, and exploring the treacherous aisles and stores of the complex was a truly harrowing experience. The noise, the navigation difficulty, the sheer number of people congregating around him - it was all so overwhelming.

"So what'ya reckon?"

Fumikage was abruptly brought back to reality by the sound of his partner's voice. He was greeted with the sight of Ashido's wide eyes studying him with eager anticipation, a straw inserted in her mouth as she inhaled her drink.

"Hmm?" She probed again.

So distracted by his thoughts, Fumikage had completely ignored her.

The eagerness slowly drained from her face. "I asked you a question…"

Fumikage's face grew hotter, the pressure and urgency to recall her inquiry becoming increasingly difficult with each passing second. "Yes, of course. You did…"

Ashido smiled weakly. "Well?"

Despite his efforts, Fumikage hadn't the faintest idea what she'd asked.

Sighing with disappointment, Ashido hung her head in disappointment. "I knew you weren't listening…"

 _Well, it's a good thing one of us was. She asked you what Quirk you'd choose if you could change._

Fumikage thanked his partner internally for their attentiveness, but Dark Shadow denounced the gratitude, explaining that he shouldn't have been ignoring her in the first place. Fumikage couldn't disagree with the accusations.

"I was" stammered Fumikage in an effort to recover, "but I would have to give that question some thought before I could answer properly. Possessing a different Quirk is something I haven't ever considered."

For a moment Ashido's eyes illuminated with intrigue before her excitement disappeared once more. "Oh… right. _I'd_ probably go with Momo's so I could just make anything I ever wanted and not have to spend any money anymore. That'd be my choice…j-just in case you wanted to know."

Fumikage acknowledged with a nod, unsure of how to properly respond to such a statement.

Following her conclusion, Ashido's fake smile vanished as she hastily retrieved her drink. The plastic cup soon began to emit a crackling noise; she'd drained the liquid entirely but still continued to draw from it.

Her body language and flustered behaviour suggested she was doing it intentionally, and Fumikage was disappointed for provoking this. Fumikage decided to concentrate on her exclusively from then on; an attitude he should've been operating by when they'd arrived.

The uncomfortable silence and inactivity persisted for several more beats until Ashido, seemingly abandoning the ruse, removed the straw, discarded the empty cup and returned to focusing on him.

"Can I ask you something else?" She asked hesitantly.

"You may."

Fumikage observed with concern as the usually charismatic woman nibbled on her thumb nervously. "Have I…done something to piss you off again?"

Immediately, Fumikage denounced the notion. "No, of course."

"I reckon I might've…" whispered Ashido, unconvinced.

"Why do you believe I'm displeased with you?"

Ashido grimaced, visibly distressed. "I don't know. It feels like…you want nothing to do with me right now. It feels like you're deliberately ignoring me – like you really don't wanna be here. I just know I've done something. I can tell. Was it because I wasn't doing any work today? That's it, isn't it? I'm sorry about that. I really was trying to focus. I just couldn't find the motivation to write."

Fumikage cursed himself internally. How could he have allowed his emotions to become so overwhelming to the point where'd begun to pay more attention to the unfamiliar food court occupants than his classmate and companion? Although it wasn't the truth, Fumikage could understand why his refusal to engage with her in conversation could be misinterpreted a sign of spite.

"See? You're doing it again. You're choosing not to answer me. That's how I know I've disappointed you again. Look, I'm really sorry for whatever it is that I've done that's made you upset with me. I promise that I didn't mean it. If you wanna yell me at again, you should, 'cause whatever I've done is probably something I deserve to be scolded for. I'm not even gonna try to defend myself this time." She closed her eyes despondently. "I just don't want us to go back to the time when you totally hated me. I really don't want us to lose what we have now 'cause of my actions."

Fumikage had hoped to never reflect upon that experience, but it was through his inconsiderate and disrespectful behaviour that he unintentionally reminded them both of it. Like her, he too did not wish for their connection to be threatened; not after all the progress they'd made to become more familiar with one another. The last thing Fumikage wanted was for her to suffer on account of his ineptitude and uncooperativeness.

Fumikage bowed his head apologetically. "Please, forgive me. You have been nothing but hospitable and cordial this afternoon, and I have not been treating you fairly at all. You've invited me to converse and connect, and I have rejected these acts of compassion. I apologise for my insensitivity. I assure you no fault has been committed on your part."

Ashido didn't appear entirely convinced. "Are you sure it isn't because I refused to work earlier? I'm really sorry about that. I was trying to concentrate – I really was – but I just couldn't write anything."

Fumikage shook his head. "There _is_ a reason for my asocial behaviour" he began reluctantly, hoping to avoid divulging any substantial information, "but I'm being honest when I say that you aren't it. The issue does not lie with you rather with me."

"What is it then?" She asked, both cautious and curious. "Is it about the internships again, 'cause if it is I totally get why you don't feel like talking right now. It's a lot take in."

"It's…something entirely unrelated. Something…personal. Something that could potentially reflect really poorly upon me."

"What then? Come on, you tell me" she probed eagerly.

Her ever increasing curiosity and enthusiasm was only making Fumikage even more uncomfortable. As if he hadn't already been committed to withholding the secret from her…

Seemingly noticing his apprehension, Ashido eagerness turned to apologetic desperation. "No, I mean – you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's none of my business, actually. I'm not trying to force you or anything; I'm just trying to explain that you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna judge you if it's something embarrassing." Her hopeful smile faltered. "I'm not making things any better, am I? I'll just keep my mouth shut, then."

Perhaps he was overreacting a little. Actually, his insecurity itself directly involved unnecessary overreaction and overthinking. His mother had always encouraged him to be a little more trusting with others when it came to accepting help; maybe this was an instance in which he needed to have a little more faith. The threat of ridicule was still very real considering how easily amused Ashido could be, but after reflecting upon their exchanged earlier – after she'd summoned the courage to share a secret she was personally embarrassed about – enlightening her about his situation only seemed fair. If she could confide in him, he was certain he could also in her.

Though still quite reluctant, Fumikage knew it was the right course of action. She deserved to know the explanation for his reclusive behaviour. "If I tell you" he began seriously, pleading with his eyes, "but can I trust you to refrain from sharing this with anybody? I would very much prefer for this discussion to stay between us."

"You don't really think I'd tell people, do you? You know you can trust with me. Come on, we spent an entire period together just talking about secrets and personal stuff. Whatever happens between us stays between us."

"Thank you. I was…wrong to doubt you. It's just… he hesitated. Discussing his insecurities had always been quite difficult, especially with somebody he still didn't know very well. "What I am about to disclose is something that has plagued me for many years. It's something I'm terribly disappointed in myself for possessing."

Ashido smiled hopefully. "It can't be _that_ bad…"

Fumikage exhaled deeply before answering. "I do not function very well in populated areas" he admitted. "They make me…uncomfortable."

It wasn't comfort, sympathy or even pity that he was treated to rather the very response he didn't wish for: amusement.

"Wait… What?" Asked Ashido, a bewildered grin appearing as the information seemingly registered.

Fumikage averted his gaze in embarrassment. Evidently he'd placed a little too much faith in her to be respectful. "I anticipated such a reaction…"

"No, no! I'm not making fun of you! I'm sorry. That was – I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't find it funny. It's just – I didn't think that was something that would bother you…"

Fumikage couldn't exactly fault her for deriving initial amusement. It was quite an unconventional fear for him to possess, after all.

"W-what do you mean by 'populated areas, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…Any vicinity that can house a large ensemble of people can evoke these feelings and symptoms."

"What about at school? There are people everywhere and you don't seem too afraid to talk and join in."

The season of teasing and harassment during his early youth had been the time when the campus and schoolyard made Fumikage feel unwelcome, but as he'd matured, he'd since come to adjust and evolve beyond the fear. It still persisted to a degree, but it wasn't nearly as debilitating as it once way.

"Our school and several others venues are exceptions, I've noticed. Considering everybody – including myself – is encouraged to communicate and interact for the purpose of education, the typical symptoms I experience when under stress aren't terribly common. Outside of a learning environment, however…"

"Do you mean like where we are now?" She asked nervously.

Fumikage acknowledged, predicting the direction she might've been heading in.

"Oh God, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know you felt this way. If I'd known I would never brought us here."

"You're not at fault" reassured Fumikage, shaking his head. "There wasn't any way you could've known. Nobody knows."

Ashido winced with discomfort and unease; a demeanour he imagined probably mirrored his in that moment. "What is it that makes you uncomfortable? I-I actually really wanna know."

Fumikage hesitated before answering. "…I'm aware this will sound ludicrous, but it honestly feels as if there're eyes surrounding me. Studying me. Judging me."

Ashido blinked, staring at him incredousluy. "Well, duh. Of course there are. There're eyes everywhere."

Fumikage sighed with impatience which was accompanied by the young woman's hands coming together apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop with the jokes. They're not helping. I'm just – I'm trying to make sense of all this. I never thought somebody like you would ever feel scared being around others. I mean, from the way you behave at school – especially when we're training – I get the impression that you aren't really scared of anything."

Events and circumstances he could describe as 'threatening' and 'non-threatening' respectively were certainly disproportionate and inconsistent. Engaging in combat with his classmates never evoked distress or apprehension from him, but engaging them in polite and casual conversation did, however. He actually preferred to confront others on the battlefield rather than in the classroom.

"You'd be surprised at the grip this insecurity has on me in social activities…" he confessed sheepishly, reflecting on some of the humiliating exchanges he'd already shared with his male classmates when he'd attempted to converse with them

"What do you mean?" She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm having a hard time understanding."

"Social interaction isn't an activity I imagine threatens you. Your sincerity and compassion make you an approachable and hospitable person, which is why the connections you've established with our classmates are valued so highly. Your ability to effortlessly connect with others is a quality I only wished I possessed" he exhaled, averting his eyes shyly, "because for somebody like me – somebody who prefers to close the curtains and obstruct himself from the light emitting from others – social interaction and participation doesn't come so naturally."

His affinity for making overly dramatic philosophical observations and descriptions always seemed to be lost on his peers. Fumikage imagined it was one of the factors that perhaps made him difficult to socialise with. He hoped she'd be able to understand what he was implying.

Fumikage observed as hand migrated over her face in fear. Ashido had mentioned listening to Hagakure describe their insecurities was always quite difficult; he hoped he too wasn't making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you think people are judging you? Do you think you've done something wrong?"

Not even Fumikage could highlight was it exactly it was that made him so anxious around others, but the threat of potential judgement was most definitely a large, contributing factor. He wanted to participate and involve himself in activities; that much he could conclude. But because of his reputation for being a recluse, he was never absolutely sure if he was truly welcome to join in.

"If I was an outlier observing the situation…" he began hesitantly. "Say I was one of our classmates… Witnessing somebody of my nature and demeanour emerge from the shadows and actually involve themselves would be a most… unusual sight."

Ashido adopted a serious expression. "Do you really think the class thinks that way about you? I sure as hell don't, and I'm pretty sure nobody else does. So you like to keep your distance and watch from the sidelines… So what? It's not like you go out of your way to avoid us or anything. You just like to be alone, y'know, and there's nothing wrong with that. Everybody wants some time to themselves on occasion. You just like your alone time more than others." She winced with uncertainty. "Am I…right, or am I way off? I'm probably wrong, aren't I?"

Fumikage shook his head. "No, that was a…fairly accurate assessment. But as I've established, social activities that take place outside of a working environment are the greatest sources of distress and discomfort. Where we find ourselves now, being an example of a particularly uninviting location to visit."

Ashido scrunched her face in mock bewilderment, motioning to the other denizens currently congregating in the food court. "Why because of all the people here?"

Fumikage nodded sheepishly.

She smiled playfully. "And you think all these people are judging you? All these people who don't even know who you are. Do you really think they care about somebody they've probably never met and have no knowledge of?" Ashido proceeded to speak in other tones and accents, as if she was imitating said citizens. "'Ooh, look at that guy. What's he doing here? I bet he doesn't go outside very often. I reckon he's one of those people who likes to stay inside. Wow, what a loser'."

Fumikage sighed, immensely disappointed with himself. "It's pathetic, I know."

"No, it's not" declared Ashido reassuringly.

Fumikage observed as the young woman pulled her chair in, inching herself closer and presenting a flustered but hopeful smile.

"Look" she began gently, "I can see that this is really important to you, and I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to bring you down. I'm not. I promise. I know this must be pretty serious for you, and I want you to know that I don't see you differently for feeling this way around others. Everybody's afraid of something. But if you want my opinion – and I know that you didn't – I think you might be overthinking things a bit. I get what you were saying about our classmates. They're a group of people you actually know and talk with on almost a daily basis. I know how you feel when you say that you get worried about how the class might see you; it's 'cause we spend so much time together, we've all gotten to know each other pretty well. I totally get that, and it's totally fine for you to feel that way."

Ashido's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "But, like, strangers, too? These people that you're so worried are judging you", she motioned to the food court around them, "these people who probably don't even realise we're here talking about them right now – they have no idea who you are, and you have no idea who they are either. So, like, why should you care what they think? It's not like you're trying to impress them or anything. I mean, _do_ you care about them? Are _you_ watching _them_?"

"No, I'm not" answered Fumikage meekly.

"You see? If you're not paying attention to them, then what makes you so think they're paying any attention to you?"

Although humiliated to have had his crushing insecurity debunked and invalidated so effortlessly, Fumikage couldn't deny that she was still tremendously astonished by how eloquently she'd managed to describe his attitude and behaviour, as well as expose the logical fallacies and inconsistencies. Hearing somebody summarise the situation in such a manner only served to highlight how unnecessary and misplaced his apprehension was.

Acknowledging her assessment, Fumikage nodded in defeat. "You're right to criticise me. I have been overreacting."

"H-hey, I'm not having a go at you" reassured Ashido. "I swear. I'm just…hoping to help you maybe see that you really don't have anything to be worried about. I mean, who cares what strangers think of you, right? You don't know them, so why should their opinions matter? The people who know you for you really are like your friends and family – they're the only people important enough for you to worry about. Am I making any sense, or have I gone completely off track? I'm probably talking a load of rubbish at this point. Sorry, I'm not too good when it comes to talking with people about their problems…"

That assertion couldn't have been further from the truth considering she'd successfully managed to dismantle the issue that had plagued him for many years when so many others hadn't. Ashido had progressively demonstrated what a remarkable judge of character she was, seemingly able to understand the situation without very much information. He understood why so many of her friends consulted her for support and comfort.

"I disagree. On the contrary, you've supplied with me with the insight I think I've always needed." Fumikage bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you for your honesty."

"You don't need to thank me" she whispered bashfully. "I haven't done anything. I think deep down you've probably always known that you've been making a big deal out of this; you just needed to hear it from somebody else first. Am I right?"

Fumikage concluded that had most likely been the truth. "You are correct. I suppose I did require some…reaffirmation."

"I do not regret consulting you. I know I've made the right decision to confide in you about this dilemma. After all, I wouldn't expect somebody so confident and secure about their image to ever suffer with social insecurity."

It was only after witnessing Ashido's wounded expression did Fumikage realised what he'd implied. How could he have been so inconsiderate and forgotten that'd suffered with the same insecurity during a period of her life, possibly even more intensely?

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I get worried about the way people think of me? I'm the most insecure person I know when it comes to that. Why do you think I'm always making a big deal about how I behave around you? It's 'cause your opinion is important to me. And I kinda like to think that maybe you care about _my_ opinion, too."

"I do" reassured Fumikage. "I value the feedback of all my peers."

Smiling proudly, Ashido nodded in affirmation. "And as long as you keep that in mind, I know you'll be alright."

Although he couldn't say his fear had dissipated entirely, Fumikage couldn't deny that his newfound perspective on the situation would most definitely benefit him for the future. Having been delivered the insight in such an inspiring and encouraging manner, the thought of social interaction suddenly didn't feel that unbearable anymore.

"There is also something else that gives me pause", Fumikage admitted. So long as they were discussing his insecurities, there existed another one closely related that he desired another's perspective on.

"What is it?"

Sighing, Fumikage folded his hands in his lap. "I've always found myself unnecessarily obsessing over the sentiments of my classmates…and whether or not I'm truly welcome in their company."

Ashido titled her head. "Why? Do you think you're not allowed to be around others? I don't have an issue, and I doubt anybody else in the class feels that way. I'd hope nobody feels that way. You're not excluded or anything. You're always welcome to join in." She laughed breathlessly. "I…actually really hope you might think about doing it more often from now on, now that I've gotten to know you a little better and found out how much I enjoy being around you."

"My company doesn't make you…uncomfortable?" Asked Fumikage curiously. "Being seen with me in public doesn't disconcert you?"

With a bemused smile, Ashido shrugged innocuously. "No. Why would it? We're just classmates hanging-out with each other on the weekend? What's wrong with that? Why? Do you think I'm embarrassed by you? Because I'm not. I don't feel that way at all."

"…It's not so much embarrassment that concerns me rather potential intimidation brought upon by my presence."

Ashido smiled nervously. "I mean, yeah, I won't lie - I _did_ feel that way around you at one point. But I really hate myself for feeling that way because I know now that there was never a reason for me to be scared by you. I now know how sweet you really are. There was a time when I when I didn't feel comfortable being 'round you, but I don't feel that way anymore, and probably never will again." She smiled confidently, nodding defiantly. "And 'good riddance' to that feeling, I say."

Fumikage didn't need to be told he wasn't the most approachable person for he knew that fact better than most, which is why it was so encouraging to hear that somebody he'd once intimidated and unsettled had actually come to accept and embrace him.

"I mean, what kind of person would I be if I continued to feel that way about a friend?" Added Ashido with a giggle.

Such a simple expression of endearment was enough to send a thrill down Fumikage's spine. "…You consider _me_ a friend? Truly?"

"Well, yeah. We do spend a lot of time together now. I reckon we've reached that stage by now. Why? Shouldn't I consider you a friend? Do you think it's too early?"

"I'm not a credible source to comment on that..."

Ashido's smile slowly vanished. "So you…don't consider _me_ a friend, is what you're saying?"

Realising what he implied could've been misinterpreted, Fumikage elected to correct himself. "I didn't say that…" he answered desperately.

"I know we still don't know each other very well" interjected Ashido softly, "but even though we've only been hanging out for a few weeks now, I've actually come to really adore our time together. I don't know if you feel this way, but it's how I do." Whimsically, the young woman folded her hands over her chest. "I like being with you. That feeling alone makes you a friend in my books. Do you maybe feel the same about me?"

The concept of friendship had always been a complicated one for Fumikage - somebody who didn't usually pursue connections with others on account of potential embarrassment and rejection. There'd been quite a number of people he became attached to throughout his childhood, but the friends he had made were always repeatedly being replaced with new ones – people that he'd inevitably drift apart from, as well. He couldn't even remember most of their names, it had been so long.

Fumikage had issued himself a challenge when he'd arrived at U.A, and that was to form more lasting and meaningful connections. But the students he found himself associating with like Todoroki and Shoji were people he wasn't entirely sure he'd consider 'friends' – or rather, he wasn't confident they would consider him a friend yet. He hadn't thought to inquire in them about it, and they'd didn't seem too eager to ask him either.

There was one thing Fumikage could infer, however, and that was he did very much enjoy their company. On that principle alone, they were considered friends. And the most recent and relevant addition to his ever increasing circle of trust, Ashido, wasn't an exception.

With embarrassment, Fumikage cleared his throat and answered beneath his breath. "…Possibly."

Ashido's eyes stared at him with feigned disappointment. "'Possibly'? A simple 'yes' or 'no' would've been fine. Maybe I should write 'do you like me?' on a piece of paper and have you tick either 'yes' or 'no'. Would that help?"

"You misunderstand me…"

"I understand what you're trying to say. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Ashido's mischievous demeanour softened." This is gonna sound really arrogant" she continued hesitantly, "but I can kinda tell that I've grown on you a bit. I mean, you haven't yelled at me in a while, so I must be doing something right." She laughed nervously. "Either you've come to like me or you're just really good at acting, which…is actually pretty likely. I mean, I don't really know if you like me yet, and I wouldn't be surprised if you don't, but I like to think that you might –just a little." Her explanation was accompanied by a gesture with her thumb and index finger to emphasise the measurement.

Fumikage's body stiffened following her confession. Why did all these expressions of sincerity have to be so vexing and complicated for him? Although he hadn't made an effort to tell her before, in spite of his reluctance to Fumikage knew she deserved to know that he reciprocated her appreciation and fondness for their admittedly weak connection. Dark Shadow threatened to share this itself if he didn't. Fumikage knew had to now to avoid a potential embarrassing disaster.

"I _do_ enjoy your company" admitted Fumikage quietly.

Ashido bit her lip. "I knew it" she declared coyly before sighing blissfully and proceeding to fan her face anxiously. "Oh, be still my beating heart…"

Fumikage couldn't tell if her enthusiasm was exaggerated, but the sparkle of amusement in her eyes suggested her overdramatic overreaction was intentional. Still, it was clear to him that that she'd welcomed the news wholesomely, emphasised by her subtle but noticeably reserved body language and genuine beaming grin of joy. It was these observations Fumikage found the most endearing and enchanting. There was something about inspiring delight in her that he was coming to enjoy.

Ashido presented a flustered smile, as if she'd just realised how she'd behaved. With a dismissive flick of her wrist, she shook her head dismissively. "A-anyway, enough of that" she announced. "All this talk about 'friendship' is pretty embarrassing, isn't it? I know talking about these things must be difficult for you, especially after all that other stuff we discussed..."

The return of comfortable silence between them wasn't unwelcome for Fumikage. In fact, the temporary refrain from activity offered him an opportunity to properly reflect on the most recent developments.

Fumikage couldn't have ever expected actually revealing one of his most embarrassing insecurities with somebody. But he couldn't say that he was disappointed that he eventually had. In fact, it felt as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. It honestly felt so relieving to be able to entrust the information with somebody after suffering with it for so long. He would have to thank her for being so supportive and understanding.

"If you wanted, I could always help you out with your social anxiety."

Fumikage hadn't anticipated such an unusual announcement. Just what had she implied with that? He stared at her curiously, desperate for an explanation.

"I-I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong" began Ashido anxiously, "and listening to you made me think back to when I was a kid. I remember I would spend hours worrying about everything I did at school, scared that I might've done something embarrassing or said something hurtful." She laughed half-heartedly. "Alright, tell a lie… I'm still like that – just not as obsessive anymore. It took me a lot longer than it really should've before I finally got around to feeling confident about myself when I'm with my classmates, and that was an experience I would never ever want anybody to go through. This is why I want to help out in any way I can…because I don't want you to continue thinking that you aren't worthy of participating in class – that you don't belong. I don't want you to ever think again that you don't deserve to have friends."

Such compassion and empathy would've otherwise made Fumikage uneasy, being somebody who'd never been terribly comfortably relying on the help of others. The notion of actually combatting his insecurities would've usually evoked an immediate objection from him, but there was something about Ashido's proposal that was undeniably inviting. Maybe it was because she herself had once experienced social anxiety, or perhaps because she was one of the only people he truly trusted with his secret. Either way, there was something about her offer that captured his attention. Dark Shadow urged for him to inquire, equally curious.

"And…what would you propose I do?" He asked apprehensively.

"Nothing serious" she reassured, her characteristic energy returning. "Like, nothing you wouldn't be comfortable doing. We'll just keep doing what we're doing now. Y'know, talking about it. And once you start feeling a little bit more confident, we might even start inviting other people to join in."

Her proposal sounded reasonable enough; consistent and habitual exposure would ultimately help him develop a tolerance to it and possibly overcome it, in theory. But it was the thought of being tasked to interact in a group that gave Fumikage some reservations.

"We don't have tell anybody about this, though. This can just stay a secret between us. Nobody will know that you'll be practicing speaking with them."

A promise of respect and confidentiality was most definitely relieving to hear. There remained but one last factor he'd liked to confirm, however.

"And will you be present for these exercises?"

Ashido smile warmly. "I can be if you want. Although, I kind of hope by the end of this you'll be able to express yourself around anybody even if I'm not there. But we don't need to think about that now. What we're probably gonna be focusing on is helping you become more familiar with the class. That way, you won't feel nervous around them when you're invited to participate."

Fumikage wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to function without her supervision, although as she highlighted, that was kind of the point of the exercise; to socialise and interact without her presence.

"It's like what my mum always tells me: 'a problem shared is a problem halved', y'know" added Ashido. "The more people you share your problem with, the less stressful it becomes. And every person you come to know a little better is one less person you'll feel uncomfortable being around."

The logic supporting her was sound. She'd most definitely presented a compelling argument. Perhaps this arrangement was something he could find himself agreeing to. Unlike him, she actually sounded like she was going to make an effort to address this outstanding issue. But it was this observation that was ultimately preventing him from consenting. He really didn't wish to burden her with his turmoils.

"I can't ask you to do something like this for me…"

"You don't have to" she answered before nodding confidently, "I want to do this."

Ashido's conviction was truly incredible. She wasn't indebted him at all or motivated by guilt or some sense of obligation; she genuinely wished to support him. He wondered if how he was beginning to feel was anything like how Hagakure often did during her moments of comfort. He felt…special. Touched. Honoured.

"If you truly believe this practice will ultimately benefit me…" answered Fumikage softly, "I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't try to make an effort."

An appreciative smile spread across Ashido's lips. "I-it's not a change that's gonna happen overnight, as you can probably already guess. But if we just keep at it and don't stop trying, I reckon we can beat this thing." She smirked wryly. "By the time this is all over, you're gonna be an even bigger and louder chatterbox than I am. You're gonna be running your mouth off to everybody and anybody. Mr. Aizawa's gonna start yelling at you for talking during class for a change."

Fumikage acknowledged she was joking, but he didn't intend to use the attainable confidence and security to become disruptive. "Suddenly your proposal doesn't sound quite as enticing anymore…"

His remark was accompanied by a giggle from his partner who promptly covered her mouth to stop her voice from escalating. Like many instances before, he hadn't intended to amuse her. Did she really find him so entertaining? Although he was positive he didn't possess the qualities of a comedian, he couldn't deny that he was coming to appreciate the sound of her laugher.

"You're unexpectedly enthusiastic about this arrangement, if you don't me saying" commented Fumikage, curious to know why she'd become so fascinated with his problem.

Ashido smiled meekly. "Do I sound that way? I don't mean to. I'm not trying to make all of this about me, if that what's you think. It's just…" she shrugged bashfully, "for once, it feels like I might actually be able to do something helpful for a change. I know I'm not somebody you should really be listening to for advice, but this is something I think I might actually be able to help you with…" she studied him with eager eyes, "if you'll let me."

Although a very real, tangible layer of trepidation and reluctance still persisted, it was largely dominated by his desire to engage in the exercise. Fumikage wouldn't have ever summoned the willpower to combat the issue independently, so to have a mentor guide and support him was an opportunity he didn't want to waste. And Fumikage couldn't think of another person he would've preferred than her.

"I trust you… more than I trust myself."

"Don't say things like that" pleaded Ashido. "It's not like you're in serious need of a change in attitude like me; this is just something little that can be worked on." She smiled confidently. "You've already made a lot of progress today…" Ashido removed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, presenting a gentle smile. "…Because if you can talk with me, you can talk with anybody."

Once again, Fumikage immediately felt compelled to object to the remark, but was abruptly reminded that she'd be speaking in jest after witnessing another whimsical wink – one that made a little more flustered than it really should have. She'd undeniably been exaggerating, but Fumikage still understood exactly what she'd been insinuating.

Her compassion and devotion would not go unrecognised. Fumikage would make sure to repay her for her services – somehow. But for the time being, the best he could offer was his appreciation. "Thank you for this opportunity, Ashido."

A small smile crept across her face. "It's Mina" she corrected softly. "We're not at school right now. You don't have to call me by surname. You can call me by first name, if you want."

Her innocuous offer excited Fumikage more than it should have. The discovery that their connection had possibly evolved to the stage where she felt comfortable addressing each other by their real names was inspiring to hear. Breaking from classroom etiquette would feel unfamiliar at first, but if she permitted him to address her by her real name, he'd happily oblige.

Fumikage acknowledged her proposal with a weak smile of his own. "Very well, then…Mina."


End file.
